Fall in love with a Jace in heels
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Simon ha vuelto a NY después de pasar veinte años en el extranjero. Cuando vuelva, se encontrará con algo que no esperaba, entre ellos a una joven nefilim que pondrá sus palnes de futuro patas arriba. Pero Simon no es el mismo ¿Qué nuevos secretos guarda? ?Quién está dispuesto a destruirle para hacerse con el control de los nefilim? Tic, tac, tic, tac. La cuenta atrás ha comenzado
1. De vuelta en Nueva York

**NA:/ Ok, esto es una cos muy rara que se me ocurrió mientras montaba otro fanfic que ha acabado en la papelera de reciclaje. Me pareció... divertido trabajar con esta posibilidad. Acepto tomates y otras variaciones de abucheos, pero plis, apretad el botón de review. Los reviews hacen feliz al escritor.**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la fantástica Cassie Clare, aunque me permito hacer algunos añadidos propios... ¡muahahahaahhajaja!.**

* * *

**De vuelta en Nueva York**

Estaba en Taki's, tomando una copa de Bloody Mary, (literalmente Bloody Mary, porque era sangre de una carnicería llamada Mary's farm. El humor del dueño del restaurante siempre le sorprendía), cuando alguien entró por la puerta. Normalmente no se hubiera molestado en volverse para mirar, pero normalmente el local no se quedaba en silencio cuando entraba alguien. Aspiró en profundidad, rascándose la barba. Olía a luz de sol en verano. A algo cálido y agradable, y también a sangre, luego no era un vampiro. Podía oír el latido rítmico y pausado del corazón del nuevo cliente, y distinguió también el casi apagado olor a incienso y algo chamuscado. Su cuerpo se tensó de forma instintiva. Nefilim.

Se levantó para poder mirar mejor. Era una chica. Alta, delgada, con el traje de combate puesto. Aparentemente no llevaba armas, pero había pasado el tiempo de su vida suficiente con Jace como para saber que no por no parecer armado puedes no estarlo. Tenía el pelo de color rojo sangre, y corto por los hombros, escalado y rizado en suaves ondas. Le recordó a Clary, solo que ella era de lejos más menuda. Por encima de los pantalones negros del uniforme, llevaba unas botas altas hasta el muslo que habrían sido la envidia de Isabelle, y unos tacones de unos buenos quince centímetros. distinguió el brillo del hierro y la plata en el tacón. Armada hasta las trancas, si señor. Lucía varios anillos en la mano. Además del grueso anillo familiar, del que no podía ver el símbolo, llevaba también un anillo de puño americano (seguramente remachado en plata), y un fino anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra verde incrustada. Diría que era jade, porque no brillaba como si fuera una esmeralda. Una cadena le colgaba del cuello, dejando caer la figura de madera de un ataúd sobre el hueco de su clavícula. La chica se acercó a la barra, y pidió un whisky. Simon la estudió. la marca de la visión resaltaba como un tatuaje en su mano izquierda, y la entrecruzada Marca de los _parabatai_ le asomaba por encima del chaleco. Simon se acabó el Bloddy Mary, y se levantó, caminando hacia ella. Esa chica le sonaba mucho, pero no era capaz de decir de qué. Decidió preguntar. Las relaciones entere nefilims y subterráneos habían mejorado bastante desde que acabara la guerra con Sebastian, hacia por lo menos veinte años. Aunque las costumbres de odio eran difíciles de perder, y muchos aún estaban resentidos por rencores del pasado, no había motivo para mostrarse abiertamente hostil sin ninguna razón.

- ¿Qué quieres, vampiro?-preguntó la chica, sin mirarle. El camarero le dejó la copa delante, y en cuanto se sentó en el taburete y se relajó, las charlas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, aunque mucho más bajas.

- ¿Perdón?

Simon estaba sorprendido, con las cejas alzadas. Que frialdad, por el amor de Dios.

- Ya me has oído, porque no estás sordo, ¿verdad? Los tuyos tienen muy buen oído.

- Sí, pero...

La chica sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó una mano a la frente, chasqueando la lengua.

- Oh, por el Ángel. De todos los vampiros que hay en Nueva York, y he ido a topar con el corto de entendederas ¡Raziel ¿qué te he hecho yo?!-dio un sorbo que acabó con la mitad del baso. Luego se giró y lo miró.

Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, los labios carnosos y curvados, unas largas pestañas oscuras, y unos ojos dorados y brillantes como el oro líquido. Una sombra de ojos del mismo color hacía juego con sus iris, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más grandes. la cara era un poco afilada en el mentón, pero los pómulos eran redondeados, propios de alguien que acaba de salir de la adolescencia. Simon dedicó una mirada al ataúd de madera que colgaba en su clavícula. Se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que no era un ataúd. Era una cruz, con detalles azules, y dos viales pequeños. Uno de tierra, y otro de agua vendita. Sabía lo que había al otro lado. Una palabra gravada en el centro. _Jerusalem_. Había viajado a Tierra Santa, con su familia muchos años atrás, siendo un niño, y, a pesar de que aquellos souvenir estaban destinados a los católicos, él los conocía de haberlos visto. No parecían mu serios, pero la sola figura de la cruz y el agua vendita ya podía disuadir a muchos vampiros de poner los dientes cerca de ese bonito cuello. Muy armada, si señor.

_Se habría llevado bien con Jace. Y con Isabelle_, pensó, nostálgico. Tenía que pasar a verles algún día.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?-se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica lo miró, con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, y se rió.

- No lo creo. Llevo aqui exactamente dos meses, y no creo que me haya cruzado con un vampiro al que no haya matado. Lo siento, guapo.

Si hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

- ¿Así que vas matando todo lo que se te pone por delante?

-¡No! Qué desconsideración por mi parte sería eso. Solo mato a los que han sido malos.

Simon continuó mirandola. La forma en que se le torcía la boca al sonreír le recordaba a alguien, pero su mente no estaba por la labor de colaborar ese día.

- Me recuerdas a alguien, lo siento. Te habré confundido-admitió, rindiéndose-. Me llamo Simon-le tendió la mano.

Ella lo miró, como si deliberara. No, como si estuviera jugando a cartas, y supiera que tenía al mago blanco en su poder y que hiciera lo que hiciera, ganaría. Estiró la mano en la que llevaba los anillos, y se la estrechó.

- Encantada de conocerte, chupasangre.

- Me llamo Simon-repitió, ligeramente molesto.

- No estoy sorda, encanto.

Simon gruñó, y retiró la mano muy rápido, molesto. Eso activó la alarma en la chica, que con la otra mano, clavó un cuchillo en la barra, entre los dedos de Simon, que se quedó paralizado. Una daga oculta en una abrazadera por dentro de la chaqueta había estado a punto de traspasarle la palma. El local volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras todos los miraban, asustados por la reacción de la nefilim, que lo miraba fijamente. El dueño del bar se acercó y los miró, con un trapo lleno de grasa sobre el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, enfurruñado, mirando a la cazadora de sombras, con el cuchillo oculto aún clavado en la madera.

- Nada. Tranquilo. Solo charlamos-le aseguró Simon, mientras la chica retiraba el cuchillo sin dejar de mirarle. El camarero le dedicó una mirada de "tú sabrás lo que haces", y se marchó. Simon miró a la nefilim- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Me has puesto nerviosa.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo por ponerte nerviosa te parece que es una buena idea clavarme un cuchillo en la mano?

- Pero no te lo he clavado, ¿verdad? Además, primero corto y luego pregunto. Es mejor.

-Claro, todo va mejor cuando al sospechoso le clavas un arma. Por qué no. El diálogo es algo inútil y desfasado-ironizó el vampiro-. así se mostrará mucho más dispuesto a colaborar.

La chica se rió.

-No me caes mal, sanguijuela. De echo, eres mono, incluso-se acabó el whisky, y se lamió los labios. A Simon le entraron ganas de besarla, sin saber por qué. Algo revoloteó en su estómago-. Alguien como tú debe de saberlo.

- ¿Saber el qué?

- Donde hay una tienda de cómics, por supuesto. Mi madre me decía que me llevaría, pero aún no ha tenido la oportunidad. Aunque a mi padre no lo hace mucha gracia-susurró esto último como si fuera un secreto, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Le guiñó un ojo.

Simon parpadeó. _Le gustan los cómics. Es chica y le gustan los cómics. Y encima, nefilim. WOW._

_-_¿Alguien cómo yo?-preguntó.

Ella señaló su camiseta de Dragones y Mazmorras, como si eso lo explicara todo, y de echo, lo hacía.

_-_Está Planeta Prohibido, unas calles más allá. ¿Te llevo?

- Gracias, pero me voy yo solita-se levantó y pagó la bebida. Se inclinó hacia él-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Simon. Espero no tener que matarte.

La chica caminó hacia la puerta, y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta de Taki's.

- ¡Oye! No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Ella se giró y le lanzó un beso.

- No necesitas saberlo, cielo.

Abrió la puerta, y cuando salió, chocó contra alguien alto, de espaldas anchas, y vestido de negro, que la cogió por los hombros. Simon se quedó blanco.

- ¡Lucie! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó el hombre, sorprendido. se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, y entró en el local, con una chica pelirroja tras él, más menuda-. Clary, ¿tú sabias...?

Pero Clary, la Clary mayor, lo miró desde la entrada, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Simon!-gritó, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Pero Simon no podía estar por la labor. Porque ahora ya sabía de qué le sonaba la chica. Lucie era la hija de Jace y Clary.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Fatal, ¿right?**


	2. Planeta Prohibido

**2. Planeta Prohibido**

Clary le apretaba los brazos alrededor del cuello con fuerza mientras le decía una y otra vez lo contentos que estaban de verle. Simon, de haber seguido siendo un mundano, se habría asfixiado. Pero a penas escuchaba a la amiga que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Su mirada estaba clavada en la chica pelirroja de ojos dorados que estaba hablando con Jace. Era casi tan alta como él sobre sus tacones, pero no lo suficiente. Sin embargo, aún sin ellos, Simon estaba seguro de que era más alta que Clary. Jace, con una barba rala algo mejor recortada que la de Simon, que no se la había afeitado por pura pereza, preguntaba a Lucie por qué había salido sin avisar. Ver al chico bronqueando a alguien por salir de caza sin decir nada e ir a su bola no era algo que el vampiro hubiera esperado ver jamás.

El Bloody Mary que había tomado le empezó a revolver el estómago cuando recordó que había estado a punto de besar a la hija de Jace. No sabía por qué, pero no era capaz de pensar en ella como la hija de Clary. Ahora, cada vez que pensaba en ella, una imagen de Jace de joven se instalaba en su cabeza. Y no era una visión cómoda.

- ¿Simon? ¿Estás bien?

Simon volvió a conectarse a la realidad. Clary tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, preocupada. Dios. Al chico le recordó a su madre, con esa cara. Era el tipo de expresión que las madres aprenden a hacer.

- Sí, yo... ¿Es tu hija?

Clary asintió, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Lucie. Es guapa, ¿verdad? Se parece a Jace más que a mi-dijo, con ojos brillantes-. Parece que fue ayer cuando vinimos aqui por primera vez, y míranos ahora...

La puerta de Taki's se abrió, y por ella apareció un chico, quince años a lo sumo. Era de piel rosada, con el cabello corto y liso de un rubio rojizo, y unos ojos verdes tan grandes y brillantes como lo habían sido los de Clary de joven. Llevaba el equipo puesto, y un palo largo en las manos. Tras él, un Magnus en vaqueros y chaleco azul medianoche y un Alec mayor también en vaqueros y con una camiseta de los Rolling Stones, entraron en el restaurante, charlando animadamente con el niño, que les explicaba algo, emocionado. Simon estaba a punto de sufrir un síncope. Solo le faltaba encontrarse a Isabelle para que le diera algo. ¿Volvía a Nueva York y se los encontraba a todos? ¿Qué demonios...?

- Ya verás, y si lo abro así...

El niño presionó un botón oculto en la madera, y el palo se estiró hasta convertirse en una lanza de dos puntas, descubriendo un mango por el que sujetarlo en el centro.

- Por el Ángel, eres una auténtica máquina de matar-dijo Alec, con una sonrisa, apartando una de las afiladas puntas del palo-arma con la punta de un dedo-. Anda, guarda eso, que parece una declaración de guerra.

-¡Henry!-llamó Clary. El chico agitó el brazo y el palo de contrajo, haciéndose más pequeño, y fue hacia ella- ¡Alec! ¡Magnus! Gracias por traerle.

- De nada, Clary-respondió el brujo, tan joven como siempre. Simon se preguntó si Alec no se sentiría un poco pedófilo en compañía de su novio, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no. Se querían. Punto. Fin de la discusión. El brujo lo miró-. Vaya hombre, Simon. Cómo tú por estos lares.

Alec miró a Simon.

- Hola, Simon. Cuánto tiempo. Te veo bien-sonrió.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Simon?-preguntó Magnus, sentándose a su lado-. Clary me ha dicho que te fuiste de viaje cuando todo acabó.

No necesitaba explicar qué acabó. Para todos, solo había habido un antes y un después en sus vidas, marcado por la guerra con Sebastian. Una que habían estado a muy poco de perder.

- A Egipto. Y a San Petesburgo, Moscú y Londres. Suiza. Dinamarca, la Toscana, Venecia, Madrid, Barcelona, Polonia, Pequín, Tokio, Brasil, México, Perú, Lyon, París, Perpignan, Dublín, Berlín, Marrakech, Montevideo... No sé que más. Hice de mochilero. Iba allá a dónde me llevaba el viento.

- Ah, eso es muy interesante, pero...

Clary los interrumpió, así que Simon nunca llegaría a saber qué era lo que Mangus iba a decirle.

- Simon, éste es Henry. Es el pequeño. Henry, éste es Simon. Es un amigo mío y de tu padre.

¿¡OTRO?! ¿Clary y Jace tenían otro hijo más? ¿Es que no paraban a descansar?

- Yo no diría tanto. Hola, Simon-saludó Jace- ¿Cómo te va?

Simon miró por encima del hombro de Jace, encontrando su mirada con la de Lucie. Parecía que ella lo acusaba en silencio por conocer a su familia.

- Bueno, chicos. Parece que os lo habéis montado bien-dijo, finalmente.

- Bueno, no ha sido fácil, pero nada lo es.

- Hemos venido a comer. ¿Te quedas?-ofreció Clary.

Simon los miró rápidamente a todos un instante, y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Ya he comido, lo siento. Otra vez será. He quedado con alguien dentro de poco. Si eso, ya me llamaréis-se apresuró a decir. No estaba seguro de querer quedarse a escuchar historias familiares y anécdotas de tiempos pasados. Y además, el verlos a todos de golpe lo había descolocado un poco, para que engañarse. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba pensar.

Se levantó, y salió por la puerta del restaurante. Fuera, la luz veraniega le golpeó de lleno, calentándole la piel, haciéndola hormiguear. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y caminó por las calles, en dirección a Broadway, sin darse cuenta. Cuando llegó, entró en la tienda de cómics, recordando los ratos que solían pasar Clary y él allí antes de todo este rollo de los subterráneos y los cazadores de sombras. Paseó entre los estantes, revolviendo entre los cómic y los CDs, buscando sin buscar. En un momento dado, alzó la vista hacia las estanterías, mirando los números antiguos recién llegado en ediciones de coleccionista de El Capitán América y Death Note. Un ejemplar de Naruto estaba expuesto en una vitrina. Se dio cuenta de que el dependiente lo miraba, frustrado, porque no compraba nada. La verdad era que no tenía pensado comprar nada. Siempre le había dado rabia no poder leer los mangas en versión original, así que durante los veinte años por delante decidió aprender chino y japonés. Había ido acumulando cómic y libros, y la mayoría obraban ya en su poder, todos versiones originales muy cuidadas. Se planteó el comprar algo solo para que el dependiente se sintiera mejor.

La campanilla de la puerta de la tienda sonó, y entró Lucie. Simon se la quedó mirando, y ella a él. El dependiente miraba a la chica ávidamente, disfrutando de las vistas. A Simon le entraron ganas de atizarle.

_Si conocieras a su padre, y valoraras en algo tu vida, no la mirarías así_, se dijo. Lucie se le acercó, y se puso a mirar cómics a su lado, pasando las puntas de los dedos por las portadas, como si tocándolos le pasaran información sobre su contenido.

- Así que conoces a mis padres.

No saludó. No se fue por las ramas. Directa como una bala a la cabeza.

- Fui el mejor amigo de tu madre en el colegio, antes de convertirme.

-¿Fuiste?-preguntó, mientras sacaba un ejemplar de Los Vengadores, y empezaba a ojearlo, curiosa.

- No creo que siga siéndolo. Después de la guerra desaparecí sin avisar. No digo que me odie, solo que ya no es lo mismo-se encogió de hombros.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Lucie lo miraba de arriba abajo, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. El chico tenía los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos, las manos colgando por fuera, y los músculos de todo el cuerpo, tensos.

- No ha venido.

Simon la miró, confuso.

-¿Qué?

- Isabelle Lightwood. Se quedó en Idris-respondió Lucie, suavemente-. Era eso, ¿no?

A Simon se le relajaron los músculos de todo el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que la intensa incomodidad que había sentido en la extraña reunión familiar de esa mañana, había sido por la posibilidad de encontrarse con la que en un tiempo había sido su novia.

- ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?-preguntó.

Simon sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarársela, y alejar los recuerdos.

- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Primero me intentas clavar un cuchillo en la mano, y luego me preguntas por mi vida amorosa. ¿Lo siguiente que será? ¿Qué me conviertas en tu sumiso?

Lucie se rió a mandíbula batiente.

- Está bien, lo siento por lo de antes. Estaba de mal humor. Aunque lo del sumiso voy a tener que pensármelo... no es una mala idea-dijo, pensativa, mientras se tocaba el labio con el dedo. En ese momento lo recordó tanto a Jace que sufrió un _deja-vú_.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?-preguntó de pronto.

Simon la miró, como si no creyera la pregunta, y cuando comprobó que lo decía en serio, miró las estanterías, y sacó el primer tomo de Naruto. Se lo entregó.

- Diría que este te gustará. Ya me dirás qué tal. Un placer conocerte, Lucie-se despidió, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Tenía pensado sentarse en el sofá de su ático y ver La guerra de las Galaxias desde la primera hasta la última película, y no moverse de casa en todo el día.

-¡Eh! ¡Simon!

Se giró. Lucie lo miraba, mordiéndose el labio, ese gesto tan de su madre, y después de barrer el suelo con los ojos, lo miró directamente.

- Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si para compensarte quedamos para jugar al Halo algún día, y después hacer una maratón de Matrix? Luego podrás decidir si te caigo o no bien-ofreció. Simon alzó las cejas-. A menos, claro está, que tengas miedo de que te guste tanto que tengas que enfrentarte a mi padre para salir conmigo.

Simon lo consideró ¿Una mini Jace que tenía todo lo friki de Clary? Esto no se lo perdía por nada del mundo.

- ¿Qué haces esta tarde?

* * *

**NA: Hola hola. ¿Qué tal? si, es muy temprano, y no tenía mucha idea, pero a partir de aqui empieza lo bueno. ¿Qué tal? Fatal, mal, regular, obra maestra o tomates, deposítense cuidadosamente en el botón de Review, por favor y gracias :)**

**M H G**


	3. Un trocito de mi alma

**3. Un trocito de mi alma**

Simon se giró una vez más para comprobar que aquello era real, y no un loco sueño producido por el licor de hadas. Cuando se giró, vio la figura oscura de Lucie, sentada en el sofá de su ático en la 5ª Avenida, con las piernas encogidas, y los contornos de su cuerpo deformados por la luz del televisor con las luces apagadas. Después de la proposición de Lucie, había pensado que quizá no estaría tan mal pasar un rato con la chica. Y sentía curiosidad a cerca de como la personalidad explosiva de Jace podía coexistir con la de Clary en un mismo cuerpo sin que se desatara un cataclismo mundial. Y si además era chica... era raro percibir a Jace a través de un ente femenino, dijera lo que dijera el resto del mundo.

También tenía un punto de Isabelle. Lucie empleaba la moda como una forma más de llevar armas de todo tipo y género escondidas y camufladas de la forma más eficaz posible. Simon había descubierto que ella no iba tan desarmada como parecía. Su colonia llevaba un chorrillo de agua bendita, así que cuando se echaba un poco con un dosificador, su misma piel y su ropa se convertían en un arma contra los vampiros. Los anillos eran de plata y de hierro dorado, armas estupendas contra hadas y licántropos, y el puño americano en la otra era de _adamas_ con runas. Como había deducido, sus tacones también eran un arma, y, además de la daga oculta, por dentro de la chaqueta llevaba todo un arsenal de cuchillos serafín y viales de polvo de plata.

Como Jace. Exactamente como Jace. Solo que Jace nunca se rebajaría a hacer algo tan "mundano" como ver las películas de Matrix todas seguidas. Y no creía que Jace jugara tan bien al Halo. Simon no había creído que ella realmente quisiera jugar, o si quiera que supiera, pero ella le había preguntado qué ganaba si lo vencía, y él le había dicho que podría hacerle palomitas y un masaje en los pies. Simon se había creído que perdería la apuesta, hasta que Lucie empezó a machacarle, y finalmente, perdió. Le hizo un masaje de pies, y preparó unas palomitas con mantequilla.

- ¿Simon?

El vampiro enfocó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Lucie fijamente en la oscuridad. La cazadora de sombras había parado la película, pausada en una de las secuencias en las que Neo esquiva unas balas.

- Perdona. Ponla otra vez, si quieres-Simon se giró hacia la pantalla, encogiendo las rodillas y abrazándoselas.

Pero la película no se puso en marcha, sin embargo. Lucie bajó del sofá, y se sentó a su lado. Simon se tensó y no se volvió.

-Simon, ¿qué va mal? ¿Qué pasa?-susurró.

- Nada, Lucie...

- ¿Nada? Te quedas mirándome todo el rato, como si estuvieras en coma. ¿Es por mi familia? ¿Por mi? ¿Por Isabelle?

Simon explotó, agarrándose el pelo con las manos, estresado. Toda la confusión que se le había acumulado en él desde que llegó a la ciudad que una vez había sido su hogar salió a tropel de él en una oleada violenta. Sintió como la mandíbula le ardía de dolor y los colmillos se salían de sus fundas, pinchándole el labio inferior.

- ¡¿Y a tí qué te importa!?-gruñó. Ahora, gracias a Dios, ya podía hablar normal con los colmillos salidos, y ya no ceceaba como al principio lo que le hacía parecer estúpido- ¿Por qué te interesas por mí, Lucie? No me conoces, no te conozco, y aún así, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, te interesas por mi.

Lucie lo miró, y respiró hondo. Simon se sorprendió de que, así como antes ella se había alterado porque él apartara la mano, ahora, con los colmillos fuera, y gritando como un poseso, ni se movía.

-Vampiro-empezó, con la voz firmemente controlada-. Supongo que tienes motivos para preguntar. Antes yo te he preguntado qué había pasado entre tú y mi tía. Ahora yo debería responder a algunas cuestiones. Me crié en Idris. Alacante ha sido mi hogar hasta hace dos meses. Toda mi vida está allí. Pero mis adres tenían un gran apego a esta ciudad, un apego que yo no entiendo, y hace años que querían volver. Pero por unas cosas o por otras, nunca podíamos desplazarnos.

-Mi madre siempre hablaba, cuando nos contaba historias a Henry y a mi, que ella había sido una mundana antes de convertirse en nefilim. Nos contaba lo bien que se lo pasaba con su mejor amigo, y que ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los mundanos hace que todo te parezca maravilloso. Siempre nos ha educado para que pensemos en los normis y los subterráneos como iguales a nosotros. Por eso siempre hemos sido de ese extraño porcentaje de niños de "la nueva generación". Y eso excluye, de una forma o de otra. Y que tus padres sean los héroes de la Guerra Mortal tampoco ayuda.

-Entre los nuestros, si te falta cualquier cualidad, la mejor forma que tienes de demostrar que vales ago es luchar. Por eso le pedí a mi padre que me adiestrara en mi tiempo libre. Siempre ha dicho que, cuando terminé la instrucción a los quince años, me había convertido en una cazadora de sombras tanto o mejor de lo que lo había sido él. Cuando llegué aquí, yo empezaba a encajar entre los míos. Dejar Alacante me supuso un gran esfuerzo, porque no era simplemente abandonar la ciudad y el hogar en el que crecí, sino que fue tirar por tierra todos mis esfuerzos de diecinueve años. Pero lo hice por ellos. No he hablado con nadie desde que llegué, y creo, no se por qué, que contigo tengo una oportunidad. Si me dejas.

-Pero claro, no esperaba que de buenas a primeras alguien cómo tú se dignara a prestarme atención...

Simon, atontado por la confesión de Lucie, dijo sin pensar:

- Yo te presto atención.

Cierto. En realidad, él le prestaba demasiada atención, lo que le hacía desear que con los años, Jace no se hubiera vuelto más receptivo al mundo y en especial a las personas que le rodeaban, porque si miraba a Simon, se daría cuenta en seguida de la extraña fascinación del vampiro por su hija.

La confesión de Lucie lo había dejado anonadado. No creía que existiera algo parecido al _bulling_ entre los cazadores de sombras, pero ahí estaba. Aunque claro, iban al colegio, fueran nefilims o no. Y, aunque fuera otro tipo de colegio en el que se enseñaran matérias distintas, pensó Simon, el concepto abstracto sería el mismo.

Vio como Luci alzaba una ceja. Sin darse cuenta, el vampiro puso una mano sobre la de ella, intentando reconfortarla. Cuando lo hizo, sintió el calor del sol hacerle cosquillas en el dorso de la mano. La chica la miró, y luego a él. Parpadeó, con la boca entreabierta. Si el corazón de Simon aún latiera, éste se habría desbocado y le habría cubierto las mejillas de rubor, pero no fue así.

- Tú... puedes salir al sol...

Simon sonrió.

- Cosas de tu padre.

Lucie giró la cabeza, sin comprender, y el vampiro la miró a los ojos. Vio la total incomprensión brillar en sus ojos, y algo más. Buceó en esa mirada, y creyó que podía ver su alma, porque emociones que le eran ajenas lo inundaron por dentro. Podía sentir el dolor del rechazo de los que son iguales a tí, la soledad, fría y oscura, el peso de los secretos y el cansancio de las largas horas de duro entrenamiento, las heridas y el carácter curtido desde joven. Pero también la adoración de unos padres entregados, y su amor por ella y entre ellos. Su dedicación. Vio cómo le dolía a la chica no contarles lo que le pasaba, pero también su firme decisión de no preocuparles con sus problemas, que no eran nada en comparación a los de ellos. Vio una niña que dejó de jugar con juguetes y con los demás niños para convertirse en guerrera y ser fuerte, para sobrellevar el oleaje.

Oyó como Lucie dejaba escapar un grito ahogado, y se dio cuenta de que la estaba estrechando contra él, abrazándola, apretándola contra su pecho con suavidad y pasándole una mano por el cabello lentamente, como si la consolara. Notó la tensión de su cuerpo, pero no ningún golpe. Los brazos de ella lo rodearon, vacilantes al principio, después seguros, hasta estrujarlo con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Te he dejado ver un trocito de mi alma, Simon-la oyó susurrar en su oído, su cálido aliento erizándole la piel-. Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta.

El subterráneo la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

* * *

**OK, merece review? NA/ me va a costar actualizar. Estoy de exámenes durante 15 días (una locura, verdad? estoy que me tiro de los pelos!), pero intentaré sacar de donde no tengo, y escribiré un poquito. Un beso, y hasta el 20 de Junio!**

**Gracias a Laura Heronale, a yocel, y a RonaldGarcia91 por los reviews! me subís el ánimo!**

**Ave atque vale, nefilims!**

**MHG**


	4. Hermanos y hermanas

**Hermanos y hermanas**

El chisporroteo de la mantequilla al deshacerse en la sartén al fuego era lo único que se oía en el apartamento. Simon removió la masa blanca de las tortitas, y vertió un poco en la sartén, antes de moverla haciendo círculos con la muñeca para extenderla y que no quedaran grumos. Se había ofrecido a preparar unas tortitas para Lucie cuando esta - o mejor dicho su estómago-, se quejó de hambre.

El apartamento era un ático en la 5ª Avenida, algo que Simon había deicidido comprar al volver de viaje. No era demasiado caro como para que resultara extraño que un adolescente lo adquiriera, pero si lo sufieciente como para ser grande, espacioso, cómodo, discreto, y con buenas vistas de la ciudad. Sus especificaciones técnicas requerían que fuera un ático, para poder tener la moto demoníaca fuera y poder salir y cogerla cuando lo necesitara, sin tener que ipnotizar a todos sus vecinos siempre que saliera a dar una vuelta.

Dos de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas por libros, cómics y fotografías, además de cosas que había adquirido viajando, y una tercera se había reformado para convertirse en una nevera donde guardar sangre, estratégicamente camuflada con una puerta-pared, únicamente reconocible por las casi invisibles rascadas en abanico que dejaba en el parquet cada vez que se abría y se cerraba.

Giró la torita que estaba haciendo con la pala de madera, y cogió unas virutas de chocolate, esparciéndolas entre la masa. Aunque la receta original era sin chocolate troceado, su madre se las había hecho así a él y a Clary de pequeños, y siempre había sido su merienda favorita. ¿Qué daño haría que las probara Lucie?

-¿No eres alérgica al chocolate, verdad?-preguntó, asomándose a fuera de la cocina mientras aún sostenía la sartén recta sobre el fuego.

Sin dejar de mirar el anime en Japonés que pasaban por la televisión, la chica le respondió:

-No.

Simon regreso a la cocina, y sacó la tortita de la sartén, dejándola en un plato. Aunque el olor ya no le resultaba tan atrayente, si que encendía recuerdos de la infancia y de un sabor agradable en su lengua.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Simon aterrizó en el amplio salón, sentándose en el suelo. Le tendió a Lucie el plato con tortitas, y ésta lo cogió, mientras se reía de algo que habían dicho en el anime.

- ¿Sabes japonés?-preguntó Simon.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y la agachó, echándose el pelo hacia delante. Simon se fijó en que en la parte alta de su nuca había una runa de formas redondeadas.

- Es una _translator. _Traduce los idiomas. Es más cómodo que aprender las lenguas. Lo malo es que no hace que tu hables el idioma en el que se te dirigen, lo que es una putada, si me permites el comentario. Para eso necesitas una _siblan_. Y es permanente-Lucie cogió una tortita con las manos, sin molestarse a coger cubiertos, y le dio un buen mordisco-. Por el Ángel, para ser alguien que no come, cocinas de miedo.

- Gracias-respondió Simon, pensativo.

¿Cómo habían acabado así?, se preguntó, mientras observaba comer a Lucie, sentada en su salón, viendo anime con él. No se conocían ni de un día, y ya estaban como grandes amigos. Ok. tenía que admitirlo. Cosas más raras le habían pasado. Como perder el móvil en San Petersburgo, verse atrapado en una fiesta de hadas en Taití, o enamorar a una sirena en Venecia. Oh, y se le olvidada el clan de vampiros en las catacumbas romanas. _Qué tipos más raros, aquellos._

_- _¿Saben que estás aqui?-preguntó de pronto.

Lucie se rió.

-Magnus lo sabe, así que por ende podemos deducir que Alec también. Mi madre se dará cuenta en breve, si no lo sabe ya, pero la auténtica cuestión es, creo yo, si mi padre lo sabe o vive en una feliz ignorancia sobre mi paradero actual-miró a Simon con una sonrisa torcida, echándose el flequillo pelirrojo hacia atrás con una mano-. Y diría que no, así que puedes relajarte. No te hará pedacitos... aún.

- ¿Jace es sobreprotector?

Simon no podía creer lo que oía. Jace Herondale, el nefilim más suicida y temerario que había conocido hasta la fecha, ¿sobreprotector? Si parecía que él nunca había oído hablar del concepto de "seguridad". Aunque, cuando se trataba de Clary, siempre se había mostrado cuidadoso y mesurado, de modo que ¿qué podía esperar su hija?

- Te sorprendería. "Lucie, llámame cuando llegues al colegio", "Lucie, avisa a Thomas para que vaya contigo a cazar", "Lucie, no te olvides la estela", "Lucie, si no le dices a alguno de nosotros a dónde vas, estarás castigada..." ¡Es completamente asfixiante!

Simon silbó, impresionado.

-Exacto. Al menos ahora empieza a aflojar. Henry les tiene más ocupados, si cabe. Para ser mi hermano, es bastante torpe-lo dijo con cariño, a pesar de todo. A Simon le recordó a su hermana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Becky. Tenía que pasar a verla- ¿Sabes? Mis padres nunca planearon tener a Henry. De echo, fue toda una sopresa. Creo que tenían miedo de que no me llevara bien con él o algo. Estuvieron preocupados durante todo el embarazo, y cuando nació, no me dejaron verle hasta que salieron del hospital. Todos me decían que era el miedo de los padres a tener más de un hijo y que el primero se sintiera desplazado, y que se les pasaría. Pero nunca creí que lo fuera. Quiero a Henry. Es mi hermano, por el Ángel-se llevó als manos a la cabeza y la meneó, como si no entendiera la mayoría de las cosas que hacían Jace y Clary.

Simon, sin embargo, lo entendió. Jace había sido hijo único, criado por Valentine y luego adoptado por los Ligthwood. Clary había crecido sola con Jocelyn, desconociendo que tuviera un hermano, quién era su padre, y quién era ella. Y cuando conoció a su hermano, éste era en parte demonio, y un genio del mal aún peor que Valentine. Aunque en principio no había motivos para estar asustado ante la perspectiva de un segundo hijo, se imaginó como debieron de sentirse.

-¿Tú no sabrás algo, verdad?-susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente entre los dedos de las manos, suspicaz.

- Creo tener una idea, pero no me corresponde a mi contártelo. Si quieren y lo ven oportuno, te lo dirán.

- Sé lo de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué?

Simon se quedó paralizado. Hacía veinte años que no oía ese nombre.

- Sé que Sebastian era el hermano de mi madre. Sé lo que era. Sé lo que hizo. En el colegio nos hacen estudiar historia, también. Ese era uno de los motivos de que la mayoría me excluyera. Aunque mi madre sea una heroína de la guerra, para muchos solamente es la hija de Valentine y la hermana de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, alias Sebastian.

Simon apretó los labios y parpadeó. ¿Lo sabía todo...? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo entendía?

-¿Es por eso? ¿Temían que Henry y yo fuéramos como...?-dejó la frase en el aire, sin acabar. Se apartó las manos de la cara y se irguió, sorprendida.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

Lucie frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, indignada.

- ¡Pero vaya chorrada!

* * *

**lo sé, lo siento. Es muy corto, pero la vida no me dá para más. Prometo que el siguiente merecerá vuestro tiempo... al menos o doy el título, para que vayáis elucubrando... se llama "Papá Oso Jace", y se lo dedico a Littlemacca por darme la idea de un Jace sobreprotector... pobre Simon, lo tiene bien chungo ;)**

**Well, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. BSS!**


	5. Papá Oso Jace

**Bueno, podéis ver que me estoy pasando a la torera los exámenes y estoy escribiendo. Este cap me está emocionando. La idea inicial era buena, pero esta me ha parecido mucho mejor (modestia aparte). Ojalá os guste. Nos vemos abajo! Littlemacca, éste es para ti!**

* * *

**Papá Oso Jace**

Simon se pasó una chaqueta de cuero marrón de aviador, y se ató las botas altas con un par de nudos de doble lazo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotando los rizos, y cogió las llaves del piso de la encimera antes de salir por la puerta de la azotea. Sacó la lona protectora de la motocicleta demoníaca, pasando los dedos con suavidad por el chasis con forma de águila con las alas ligeramente extendidas. Alrededor del asiento había dibujada una corona de laurel de oro. S sentó, y se echó sobre el sillín, quedando prácticamente acostado. Amaba esa moto demoníaca, cortesía de los vampiros romanos. Y, aunque tenía algunos arreglos propios como la forma de la carrocería, más plana para darle un diseño más deportivo. Dio gas, apoyando el pie en la pata de cabra. Escuchó el ronroneo del motor de energías demoniacas, y sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Nunca había sido del tipo de chico al que le gustan las cosas llamativas, del tipo de chico malo. Pero todo había cambiado. Él había cambiado.

Cuando el ronroneo se transformó en un rugido de pantera, soltó la pata, y se dejó llevar hacia delante.

Nueva York desde arriba era hermoso. Se veían los coches como hormigas de luces, y las agujas de los altos rascacielos cortando el firmamento.

Aterrizó en la puerta del piso de Magnus, aparcando la moto junto a un árbol. Recordó la primera vez que había ido a una de las fiestas de el brujo, como Jace y Alec habían metido agua bendita en el depósito de las motocicletas de los vampiros de la fiesta, y él había acabado transformado en rata. Subió las escaleras a saltos, oyendo el tum tum de la música desde allí. Tocó el timbre y esperó, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Acarició el látigo de la cuerda, y sacó el sombrero marrón de la espalda, colocándoselo de lado en la cabeza. Magnus abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero, abierto sobre el pecho desnudo y bronceado, ligeramente cedido y oscurecido en algunas zonas, y unos pitillos oscuros. Un látigo colgaba enrollado de la cintura, con algunas manchas negras, y la piel de la cuerda ligeramente despegada. Simon se preguntó si sería auténtico, y de dónde lo habría sacado el brujo.

- Dr. Jones-saludó Magnus, haciéndose a un lado, y mostrándole un salón lleno a rebosar de invitados.

- Indiana-respondió Simon-. La fiesta es genial, Magnus. Por si te sirve de algo-musitó, inclinándose hacia él-, eres un Indiana Jones muy sexy.

Magnus se carcajeó.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Sheldon- Simon meneó la cabeza. El brujo nunca se aprendería su nombre-. Eso sí: mantén las manos, los ojos, y otras partes de tu anatomía lejos de mi caliente y atractivo novio. Por favor y gracias.

- Tranquilo. Aún no me ha dado por ahí-le aseguró Simon.

La fiesta era temática de Indiana Jones. Miraras a donde miraras, veías ropa de cuero y camisas blancas para las chicas. Lo único que desentonaba, eran las pieles y los cabellos coloridos, alguna que otra cola de reptil agitándose tras alguien, y las chispas de los brujos y las hadas.

-¡Simon!

Alec apareció serpenteando entre los invitados. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y una pistola en el cinturón. El vampiro no se atrevió a preguntarse si sería auténtica, o que tipo de munición tendría. Miró a Alec. Se parecía mucho a Robert Ligthwood, solo que su hijo era mucho más alto con diferencia. No se había cortado el pelo, que le colgaba hasta la mitad de la nuca en una cascada negra. Estaba bronceado, y ahora su piel tenía un tono caramelo, en lugar del pálido blanco de cuando era joven, haciendo resaltar el azul ultramar de sus ojos. Las Marcas se le veían bajo la piel, la runa de _parabatai_ asomando sobre su clavícula. Cuando llegó, Simon se sintió pequeño, joven y estúpido. Alec le palmeó el hombro, sonriendo, y señaló el fondo del salón con el pulgar.

- ¿Vienes a la fiesta?

Simon parpadeó, sorprendido. Nunca había visto al chico tan suelto y a gusto en un lugar con tanta gente a su alrededor, y mucho menos estando vestido de esa manera. No era que no estuviera guapo. Aunque Simon era un chico, no era ciego. Alec_ era_ guapo En su opinión, siempre lo había sido más que Jace. Supuso que era porque a él le iba más el tipo de belleza poco explosiva. Jace era atractivo, lo sabía, y lo explotaba. Alec era guapo, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Si tuviera que compararlos con armas, Jace sería un tanque de artillería antiaérea, bien expuesto y reconocible, y el Ligthwood una mina antitanque, escondida y esperando pacientemente su turno, pero con igual potencia.

- Claro ¿Qué se celebra?-preguntó, más por curiosidad que por auténtico interés.

- ¿Hace falta celebrar algo para hacer una fiesta?- se sorprendió Magnus, alzando las cejas, pero con una sonrisita-. Me lo podías haber dicho antes, Shelly.

- "Simon", Magnus- corrigió Alec, con delicadeza. Empujó a Simon hacia delante si fuerza-. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Simon siguió a Alec a través del gentío, y resultó ser que el chico quería que el DJ de la fiesta le diera el visto bueno para tocar.

- Pero Alec, yo...

- ¿Sabes tocar, no? Quiero decir, estabas en una banda...

Simon se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

- Claro que sé tocar. He estado practicando, además. Solo digo que no sé si el tipo de música que yo...

Alec sonrió, tendiéndole un bajo.

- Pues dale duro.

Simon se pasó la correa por el cuello y cogió una púa. revisó las clavijas, y subió al pequeño escenario que Magnus había montado. Preguntó a los chicos de la banda si se sabían la canción, y comenzó a tocar. Se dio cuenta de que no había vocalista, así que después de arreglar el silencio vocal, empezó:

**No one knows what it's like**  
**To be the bad man**  
**To be the sad man**  
**Behind blue eyes**  
**And no one knows**  
**What it's like to be hated**  
**To be fated to telling only lies**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**  
**As my conscious seems to be**  
**I have hours, only lonely**  
**My love is vengeance**  
**That's never free**

La canción no era difícil. Era Behind Blue Eyes, originalmente de los The Who, pero renovada por Limp Bizkit **(NA/: Si os la sabéis, imaginadla sin el trozo de las letras, si no, os dejo el enlace abajo) **Si tenía que ser sincero, le gustaba infinitamente más la nueva versión. Cuando levantó la mirada de la guitarra, vio a los invitados con mecheros, y otros sin ellos, moviéndose como olas, meciéndose suavemente hacia los lados. Miró un poco más atrás, y empezó a hacer un solo de bajo, bonito y rítmico, con lentos y rápidos agudos. Vio a Magnus y Alec, al fondo de la sala. El brujo lo miraba, divertido, y Alec con una sonrisita que parecía decir: "te lo dije".

Su mirada se fue un poco más a la derecha, hacia unas mesas. Vio a Lucie, sentada en una de ellas, charlando con una chica morena, con el cabello trenzado y enganchado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. _¡Maia! _Simon se moría por verla. ¡Cuánto había crecido! Se le deslizó un dedo de la cuerda, y tocó una nota que no tocaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía haciendo el solo, la arregló con una bajada vibrante, y dejó que la canción continuara. Unas pequeñas luciérnagas azules y chispeantes volaban por el salón de la casa, llevando consigo la firma inconfundible de Magnus. Miró hacia ellos de nuevo, y apartó al vista rápidamente. Estaban hablando en un rincón oscuro, con las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra, mirándose a los ojos y hablando en susurros muy bajos. Por debajo de la música, Simon pudo escuchar una pequeña parte de la conversación.

- Me duele hacerme mayor sin ti, Mags.

Magnus le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Parecía que fueran un tío y un primo hablando, no una pareja. Cuando estaban tan juntos, la diferencia de edad era palpable. A Simon se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en que eso mismo le pasaría a cualquiera que él amara. También envejecería sin él.

- Lo sé, Alec, pero así debe ser. Y puede que crezcas y envejezcas, pero para mi siempre serás mi chico de ojos azules. Para mi, siempre serás Alexander Gideon Ligthwood.

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**  
**As my conscious seems to be**  
**I have hours, only lonely**  
**My love is vengeance**  
**That's never free**

******No one knows what it's like**  
**To be the bad man**  
**To be the sad man**  
**Behind blue eyes**  
**  
**

Cuando la canción acabó, Simon hizo una reverencia, y agradeció al público el no vomitar durante su actuación. Miró a Lucie, mientras dejaba la guitarra en su soporte.

- Y si me disculpáis, ¡ahora tengo una Marion Ravenwood a la que ir a buscar!- gritó, con una sonrisa, saludando con el sombrero. El público jaleó, y el DJ pasó a una canción techno-pop de la rádio. Bajó los escalones arrastrando los pies, cuando Magnus se le acercó por detrás.

- Un talento oculto el tuyo, supongo- dijo, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba pensativo, meditabundo. No parecía él mismo.

_Y tan oculto_, pensó Simon para si. Se encogió de hombros.

- Me ha gustado la canción. Me ha recordado a alguien a quién conocí hace mucho tiempo...

- ¿Una pareja?

Magnus se rió, descruzando los brazos.

- El tatara tatara abuelo de Jace. Se parecía a Alec, ¿sabes? Realmente era un hombre triste. Me ha sorprendido lo bien que lo describe. Al menos durante el primer periodo de su vida. Aunque eso es otra historia, y muy larga, por cierto- Magnus giró la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado-. Simon, ¿me harías un gran gran favor?-preguntó, sin mirarle.

-Claro-respondió el vampiro, aturdido porque el brujo había acertado con su nombre.

- ¿Serías tan amable de llevarte a Lucie al Instituto? Si la ven así, Clary y Jace me castrarán.

Simon siguió la mirada del brujo. Lucie estaba encima de una mesa, de pie, flirteando con unos licántropos, borracha como una cuba.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Magnus! ¿Has servido licor de hadas? ¿Y la has dejado entrar?

-¡Es mi ahijada! ¡Claro que la he dejado entrar! Lo que no esperaba era que se empitorrara.

Simon no escuchó nada más. De un par de pasos, cruzó la sala, y llegó hasta la mesa donde estaba Lucie.

- Y mi padre es muuy sobreprotector-decía, arrastrando las palabras. Madre mía, que cogorza- Pero no sabe que estoy aqui-susurró al licántropo rubio, llevándose un dedo a los labios sin mucho tino.

-Bueno, ya basta. Lucie, nos vamos a casa-dijo Simon, cortante, cogiendo a la chica por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

-¡ S-Simoon! ¡Hola! Que... que alegría verte por aquí-tartamudeó, medio hipando, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, una tremenda alegría. Baja de ahí.

Lucie hizo un mohín, pero empezó a bajar.

El licántropo rubio cogió a Simon por el brazo, con fuerza, como si quisiera obligarlo a girarse hacia él. El chico no se movió.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Vampiro! ¿No ves que está hablando con nosotros?-gruñó.

Simon ni pestañeó.

-Suéltame el brazo-dijo, lentamente, con calma.

- ¿Es qué no me has oído? ¡Estaba con nosotros, chupasangre!-hizo más presión.

- Suel-ta-me-repitió Simon.

El licántropo sonrió.

- Va a ser que no. Jackson, coge a la nefilim. Nos vamos.

Simon sacó los colmillos de las fundas, y con un giró del brazo le rompió el suyo al licántropo rubio, que se retorció de dolor. Jackson había agarrado a Lucie, que no sabía lo que pasaba, pero Simon ya estaba detrás de él, con los colmillos clavados en su cuello. Cuando el cuerpo cayó, lo pateó hasta dejarlo bajo una mesa, y noqueó al otro antes de hacer lo mismo. Cogió a Lucie, y se la colgó sobre el hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Al pasar, vio a Alec en el umbral que lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

- Dile a Magnus que tiene dos perros debajo de una de las mesas, y que me llevo a Lucie al Instituto. Tiene una borrachera del quince.

Alec asintió y los dejó pasar. Simon bajó las escaleras del apartamento y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur. Luego, recordó su moto, y se giró hacia la casa gritando:

-¡Alec, dile a Magnus que me guarde la moto! ¡No creo que pueda llegar aquí otra vez antes de que salga el sol!

Vio a Alec asentir desde la puerta, y volvió a girarse.

Lucie se mantuvo inmóvil durante un rato, lo que preocupó a Simon, que pensó que quizá había entrado en coma etílico. La zarandeó, y ella, que debía de estar durmiendo la mona sobre su hombro, se removió y se enfadó por haberla despertado. Empezó a agitar las piernas y a gritar que la soltara, que era estúpido, y a pegarle con los puños en la espalda sin mucha fuerza. Simon la dejó en el suelo antes de pasar un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y llevarla en volandas. Le desató los tacones y se los enganchó un el meñique por las tiras de los talones. Lucie dejó de gritar un rato, pero luego, sin previo aviso, se puso a llorar.

Simon hizo todo lo inhumanamente posible por ignorarla, sabiendo que era cosa del licor de hadas, y que nada de lo que decía era coherente, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo que oía.

- No me has llamado. Hace una semana que no nos vemos... y no me has llamado. ¿No te importo, verdad? ¡Si no te importo dímelo! ¡No te limites a pasar de mi! No me has llamado, Simon...

La dejó hacer, y llorar hasta que se le cansaron tanto los ojos que se durmió otra vez entre sus brazos. Simon suspiró. Esto con Clary nunca le había pasado. Ni con nadie, a decir verdad.

Cuando llegó al Instituto, Lucie ya hacia mucho rato que dormía, y tan profundamente, que le babeaba sobre el chaleco, al que estaba firmemente agarrada. Intentó llamar al timbre, sabedor de que no tenía llaves y que no podía pisar el terreno consagrado del templo nefilim, pero no podía alcanzarlo con los brazos, así que, haciendo equilibrios, le dio un golpe al timbre con el pie. Esperó un par de minutos antes de ver a Jace asomarse a la puerta y correr hacia allí en cuanto los vio.

_La que me espera no tiene nombre_, se dijo Simon.

Lucie se despertó, algo más sobria ya, y pidió en un murmullo a Simon que la dejara en el suelo. este obedeció, sabiendo que Jace no tardaría en llegar.

- Gracias por traerme, Simon-murmuró Lucie. Luego se inclinó, y rozó sus labios con los de él.

Simon se quedó petrificado. No sabía si por la impresión de que Lucie lo besara, o por la de que Jace iba a ver como su hija lo besaba. _Sigue borracha, seguro que sigue borracha... Así es como pasaré a a historia. Con una lápida que ponga "Simon Lewis, el vampiro que se aprovechaba de adolescentes borrachas"._

Pero justo antes de que se apartara, Lucie lo hizo por él. La chica se tambaleó, y Simon se apresuró a sujetarla con firmeza por debajo de los brazos. Fue entonces cuando Jace apareció, con los hombros encorvados hacia delante, y el pelo revuelto. Aunque siempre le había parecido un león, Simon pensó que ahora Jace se parecía a un gran oso dorado.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-inquirió, preocupado. Abrió la puerta, y cogió a Lucie de los brazos de Simon.

- Algo de lo que tomó en casa de Magnus y Alec no le sentó bien, y la he traído.

- No habléis de mí como si no estuviera-murmuró Lucie, enfadada, frotándose las sienes. Anda que la resaca debía de ser bestial. Al día siguiente se encontraría fatal.

- A callar. Hueles a alcohol, señorita. Sí, sé cómo huele el alcohol de hadas-añadió, cuando Lucie lo miró con una ceja alzada-. Estás castigada, que lo sepas-dijo Jace.

Lucie gruñó, pero se soltó del brazo de Jace, y empezó a caminar hacia el Instituto, tambaleándose. Jace se giró para ir tras ella, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Simon estuvo a punto de suspirar, aliviado de que Jace no hubiera visto el beso, pero esa idea esperanzadora se esfumó cuando Jace se volvió, y lo fulminó con una mirada que le hizo desear encogerse y desaparecer.

- Buenas noches, Simon-ladró, antes de correr tras Lucie y ayudarla a caminar erguida con una mano bajo el brazo de ella.

_Un gran y furioso oso dorado,_ pensó Simon, estremeciéndose y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos antes de empezar a caminar hacia su apartamento. _Es Papá Gran Oso Dorado Jace._

* * *

**(NA/: Aqui el enlace de la canción en You Tube:** ** watch?v=8IEQpfA528M** **) **

**Creo que es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. ¿Review? Gracias a Littlemacca y a todos los que me seguís y me dejáis reviews!**

**Mira H G**


	6. Mañana de aniversario

**Hola, hola hola mis nefilims! Cómo marchan las vacaciones? Espero que bien! Yo las aprovecho a tope, hasta el 28, que es el día en el que me dan las notas y sucederá la catástrofe. Bueno, no os aburro. Aqui está el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez empieza con un Clace, que los tengo muy abandonados.**

* * *

**Mañana de aniversario**

Jace se removió y abrió los ojos. Se giró en la cama. Clary dormía a su lado, con el pelo recogido en un moño deshecho por el sueño. Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, y la observó en silencio. Tenía un pequeño corte en una ceja que no se había curado en veinte años, ni se curaría. Se lo había hecho con metal demoníaco luchando con Sebastian. La parte de arriba de la marca de unión le sobresalía por encima de la camiseta de tirantes que usaba para dormir, pintando una parte de su clavícula. La piel de sus mejillas y el escote estaba punteada de pecas, resaltando sobre la piel, ligeramente bronceada por los veranos en Idris. Sonrió al ver que tenía la boca ligeramente fruncida, como si supiera que estaba despierto y esperara que la besara. Le pasó un dedo por la marca blanca con forma de estrella, igual que la suya, que tenía en el hombro, y sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina por allí donde pasaba.

Clary se removió, inquieta, y abrió los ojos lentamente, levantando una mano para frotarse las legañas. Murmuró algo por lo bajo, cuando Jace se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

- Buenos días-musitó Jace contra su boca, sonriendo. Clary se había olvidado por completo de las legañas.

- Más que buenos-respondió ella, con la voz ronca por el sueño. Volvió a besarle, sintiendo como la barba le hacía cosquillas en los labios y las mejillas-. Feliz aniversario.

- Igualmente, amor.

Se quedaron allí, retozando como recién casados que acaban de pasar su primera noche juntos, cuando Jace se desperezó como un gato, retorciéndose de una manera aparentemente imposible, y se puso en pie. Clary se medio enderezó, y se apoyó sobre un codo, comiéndoselo con la mirada en silencio. El cazador de sombras estiró los brazos, y cuando se giró para mirarla, se rió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de las vistas?-preguntó, divertido. En verano, Jace dormía con unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, y que estaban completamente destrozados y deshilachados. Clary siempre amenazaba con tirarlos y comprarle unos nuevos, pero nunca lo hacía. Que estuvieran rotos le parecía… sexy.

- Son unas vistas estupendas, cariño. Pero serían mejores si te afeitaras. Al menos un poquito.

Jace se pasó una mano por la barba rubia, meditativo.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te parece que así soy como un dios griego o algo?

Clary se rió y le tiró una almohada.

- ¡No! Además, ¡rasca!

Jace arqueó una ceja y se acercó a la cama de nuevo, despacio.

- ¿Conque rasca, no?

- Jace... ¡no!- Clary ahogó un grito cuando el chico se tiró sobre ella con un gruñido y empezó a frotar la barba contra su cuello y la sensible piel de su costado, donde ella tenía unas cosquillas terribles. Clary empezó a reír y a retorcerse, intentando quitarse de encima a Jace.

- ¡No podrás conmigo, mujer!-gruñó él, mientras Clary le ponía una mano en la frente, tapándole un ojo, intentando apartarle.

- Jace... ¡para! ¡No, déjame!

Jace sonrió y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, inmovilizándola con las piernas. Se inclinó sobre ella, y recogió con los labios una lágrima de risa que se le había escapado a Clary por el pómulo. La miró fijamente, y coló las manos entre ellos para empezar a dibujar círculos suaves en su estómago con los pulgares. La besó en el cuello, pasando los labios por debajo de su mandíbula.

- ¿De verdad quieres que pare?-preguntó, con la boca pegada a la unión de su cuello con su hombro.

Clary negó con la cabeza y enredó las piernas en su cintura, pegándolo más a ella.

- ¿Tú qué crees?-susurró. Jace sonrió y la besó, perfilándole los labios con la lengua. Le puso las manos en la parte baja de la espalda, y la atrajo a él.

Clary deslizó los brazos fuera de la presa de las piernas de Jace y pasó las manos por su torso, acariciando con cuidado los músculos del abdomen y deteniéndose en la cicatriz rosada sobre su corazón, cuya gemela estaba en la espalda. Luego subió las manos por la nuca de él, arañando la piel con suavidad, sabiendo que eso lo hacía volverse loco. Le tiró un poco del pelo y lo notó estremecerse y presionarla contra el colchón con la cadera. Gimió sobre su boca, y le enredó las manos en el pelo. Cuando separó sus labios de los de él para respirar, advirtió que ambos jadeaban.

- Jace, es de día... -gimió Clary cuando sintió la boca de Jace sobre la clavícula.

- ¿Y qué importa?

Jace volvió a besarla, pero se apartó rápidamente cuando oyó un jadeo ahogado tras él. La puerta estaba abierta, y Lucie los miraba, con una mueca en la cara, y los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Oh, por el Ángel!-se quejó, al ver el panorama. Jace sonrió cual pervertido.

- Haber llamado a la puerta ¿Sabes? Están para algo -dijo, divertido.

- Pero... ¡si es por la mañana! ¿Cómo os pueden quedar energías...? Es igual. Mejor no me respondáis a la pregunta.

-Siempre nos quedan energías para esto, hija. ¿Cómo crees que tú y tu hermano estáis en este mundo? Porque por intervención divina no fue -Jace se giró del todo, pero sin separarse de Clary-. Y si no sales por esa puerta de inmediato, no te aseguro que te libres de un trauma infantil.

- ¡Papá!-se quejó ella, blanca como el papel. Se llevó la mano a la frente, e hizo una mueca.

- Ah, sí. Mi memória sobre lo de anoche está regresando. ¿Quieres que empecemos a hablar sobre ello? Porque tengo unos recuerdos vagos sobre...-comenzó Jace, con un ronroneo. Lucie abrió mucho los ojos, y se echó hacia atrás, saliendo del cuarto. Cuando su padre bajaba la voz era peor que cuando la subía.

- Es igual. Seguid a lo vuestro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Jace se volvió hacia Clary, y se la encontró con una mano cubriendo la boca, intentando contener la risa.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

* * *

Lucie se sentó en la cocina con un expresso delante de las narices. Empezaba a revolver el azúcar cuando Henry apareció por allí. El chico cogió una bandeja de plástico y empezó a poner tazas de café, sobres de azúcar y platos de postre, con el ceño fruncido y muy decidido.

- ¿Qué haces, enano?-preguntó Lucie, intentando no levantar mucho la voz. La resaca que llevaba encima era monumental.

- Preparo el desayuno a papá y mamá. Hoy es su aniversario, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Y no me llames enano!-se quejó.

Lucie se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dolorida por el grito de Henry. Y, además, maldijo su mala memória. No recordaba que era el aniversario de sus padres.

- ¡Por el Ángel, Henry! ¡No grites!

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?-preguntó el otro, preocupado. Sus grandes ojos verdes la miraban.

No sabiendo cómo explicarle lo de la resaca, asintió.

- Sí, Henry. Me duele mucho, mucho.

Henry abrió más los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-preguntó en un susurro.

Lucie se conmovió. No entendía que la mayoría de chicas y chicos de su edad se quejaran por tener un hermano pequeño. El suyo era un encanto. Casi daba pensa fastidiarle y todo. Le revolvió el pelo.

- Gracias, pero no, chaval. Le pediré algo al tío Magnus. Anda, tú haz el desayuno. ¿Te ayudo?

- Sí, porfa. ¿Me fríes bacon? A papá le gusta mucho.

- A la orden, capitán Herondale-dijo toda séria, encendiendo el fuego. Luego sonrió. Qué encanto de crío.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, Henry colocó los platos en la bandeja, y la bajó de la encimera, decidido a llevársela al cuarto de sus padres. Lucie lo miró, con el café en la mano, cuando recordó la desagradable escena de esa mañana. No podía creer cómo se le había olvidado. Pillar a tus padres empezando una sesión de sexo mañanero no era algo fácil de olvidar. Pensó en cuánto rato había pasado. A penas diez minutos. No era posible que tardaran tan poco tiempo. Agarró a Henry por el cuello de la camiseta, y tiró de él hacia atrás, quitándole la bandeja y poniéndola encima de la mesa de la cocina. Estaba fieramente decidida a ahorrarle el trauma a su hermano.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?-se quejó el niño.

- Aún no están despiertos.

- ¡Pués les daré una sorpresa!

_Creo que la sorpresa te la llevarás tú,_ pensó. Lo volvió a sujetar de la camiseta.

- Henry, déjales dormir. Ya sabes cómo se pone papá si le despiertas temprano.

Henry se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y se sentó en una silla de la cocina.

- Jo. Está bien.

Lucie se rió de su cara, y se acabó el café.

- ¿Quieres unos cereales? ¿Un sandwich?

Al niño se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿De queso con pepinillo? ¡Sí, porfa!

Lucie estaba manos a la obra con el sandwich cuando Alec y Magnus se personaron en la cocina del Instituto. Henry saltó a los brazos de Alec, emocionado, y empezó a contarle no se qué historia de unas gafas para Iglesia. Magnus, por otro lado, se acercó a Lucie, y le pasó un frasquito discretamente.

- Despídete de la resaca, cielo.

- Gracias, Magnus -dijo Lucie, dándole un beso en la mejilla, realmente en deuda con el brujo. Se tragó todo el líquido rosa del frasco antes de devolvérselo al brujo, que se lo volvió a meter en la chaqueta co discreción, como un traficante de drogas. No supo cómo era posible, pero el líquido sabía a menta.

- ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?- preguntó Alec, cogiendo una galleta de la alacena.

- Durmiendo-contestó Lucie, mirando a Alec de una manera que diera a entender que hacían de todo menos dormir.

Alec sonrió, y cuando miró a Magnus con reprobación, seguramente porque el brujo estaba a punto de hacer un comentario inapropiado para los oídos del pequeño Herondale, el corazón de Luice volvió a latir con normalidad.

- Chaval, ¿te vienes conmigo a la sala de entrenamiento? Quiero ver como lanzas los cuchillos...

- ¡Vale!

Cuando Lucie y Magnus se quedaron solos en la cocina, el brujo hizo aparecer un pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Y eso?

- Para tus progenitores. Así me perdonarán por lo de anoche. Espero. ¿Te pillaron?

- A medias. Y solo Jace.

Magnus suspiró, aliviado.

- Bueno, podía haber sido peor. Podía haber sido tu madre.

¿Su madre? Pocas veces había visto a su madre como la figura paterna amenazante, pero si Magnus la temía, esperaba no tener que verla así jamás.

- Si tú lo dices...

- ¡Pues claro que si yo lo digo! Anda, toma-dijo. Chasqueó los dedos, y en las manos de Lucie apareció una caja de bombones en forma de corazón. Se sentó en una silla, y la miró-. No me gusta el deseo con el que miras la tarta de chocolate. Así que tendrás que apaciguar tus ansias de carbohidratos con esto. Vamos, siéntate. Y ahora, háblame de tus dramas amorosos con el vampiro diurno.

* * *

**Muajajjajajajaj! Pensé que este cap me daría para escribir algo más, pero me parece que lo corto aqui. Mañana intentaré subir otro, que se llama "Magofuegos", en el que sabremos lo que pasó con Isabelle (sí, RonaldGarcia91, ha llegado la hora, jejejj), y también conoceremos alguna de las aventuras de Simon por el mundo que ya mencioné con anterioridad, como Littlemacca sugirió... me parece que eso puede dar mucho juego. Gracias por esperar a que acabaran mis exámenes y etc. que no os quiero aburrir y que me odiéis para siempre.**

**PD: lo que piensa Lucie sobre los hermanos pequeños es un pensamiento del personaje. Yo soy hermana mayor, y puedo jurar sobre una Bíblia y el Códice que de encantadora no tiene un pelo. Pero bueno, hay muchos hermanos pequeños incomprendidos, a que sí?**

**Well, hasta mañana, si puede ser!**

**Ave atque vale!**

**MHG**


	7. Magofuegos

**Creo que me he emocionado un poco con el cap. Bueno, abajo os lo explico, no quiero adelantar nada... creo que me ha salido un poco largo, ¿no? jejej :) Para RonaldGarcia91, que quería saber lo que le pasó a Isabelle ;P**

* * *

**Magofuegos**

Después de haber ido a recuperar la motocicleta demoníaca a casa de Magnus, Simon la arrastró por las calles, tarareando canciones de Michael Jackson, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó cómo estaría Lucie de la resaca, y si estaría recibiendo mucha bronca. Se planteó pasar a verla.

_¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan flofi, Lewis? ¿No habías aclarado ya que la mortalidad, cuanto más lejos de uno, mucho mejor?, _pensó para si. Sintió como los recuerdos intentaban aflorar de nuevo a la superfície, pero no pudo pararlos. Y recordó. Recordó la guerra, recordó la sangre y el dolor. Recordó a Isabelle. Encorvó los hombros, como si se protegiera de un fuerte vendaval, y continuó caminando. Había dejado a Isabelle. Sí. Él la dejo a ella. Pero de la forma más cobarde posible.

_Al acabar la guerra, ya vencido Sebastian, y con Alacante en ruinas, los heridos descansaban en improvisadas enfermerías instaladas en plazas y casas de donantes anónimos, los muertos se incineraban y se recordaban, se lloraban, y los subterráneos se marchaban del país de los nefilim, si no se quedaban como voluntarios para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad de cristal. Simon había ido a buscar al Isabelle a una de las enfermerías, sabiendo que estaba allí, recuperándose de sus heridas. Cuando llegó allí, y vio el muñón que había sido su mano izquierda, se le encogió el estómago. La piel ya no estaba abierta y no sangraba, pero la visión de la venda hizo pensar a Simon en lo injusto de esa vida. Una vida de guerra constante._

_- ¿Y eso?-había preguntado, intentando sonreír para Izzy._

_Ella se giró para mirarle. Incomprensiblemente, estaba de buen humor. Supuso que tenía que dar gracias por seguir con vida._

_- Sebastian. El muy hijoputa creyó que sería de justicia poética arrancarme la mano. Pero bueno. Encontraré la utilidad para eso. Ha sido un precio pequeño... en comparación._

_Simon asintió. Él tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello. Se agachó junto a la cama de Isabelle, mirándola fijamente, cogiéndole la mano buena, y apretándosela con fuerza. Tomó aire, aunque no le hacía falta, preparándose para lo que iba a decir. No sabía si era o no un buen momento. Probablemente no lo fuera. Pero era algo que tenía que ser dicho._

_- Izzy... yo... tengo que hablar contigo -soltó. Luego la miró y apretó los labios, enderezándose, preparado para irse -. Es igual, olvídalo, no es un buen momento._

_-Eh-Isabelle tiró de él-. Estoy manca, no en coma. Puedes hablarme._

_- En serio, es igual..._

_Intentó zafarse, pero la chica le sujetaba con fuerza. Se giró, y cuando la miró, la fuerza de sus ojos lo hizo volver y agacharse de nuevo._

_- Sé lo que vas a decirme. Te vas-dijo Izzy, con decepción-. Ya lo esperaba. Jace me lo dijo. Y Magnus. Pero no les hice caso. Creía que podríamos... funcionar, pero..._

_- Iz... lo siento..._

_- No lo sientas. Tal vez la Clave tenía razón al mantenernos separados. Tal vez subterráneos y nefilims no deberíamos estar juntos..._

El móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, expulsándolo de sus desagradables recuerdos. Sacó el teléfono, y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla. Un mensaje iluminaba la pantalla. Era de un número desconocido. ¿Tal vez Lucie?

_**Magnus ha organizado una fiesta esta noche. No habrá alcohol.**_

_**Gracias x lo d anoche.**_

_**Vendrás?**_

_**L**_

Simon suspiró, apoyándose en la moto. Miró fijamente el teléfono, y se pasó una mano por la frente.

_Hazlo. ¿Qué importa? Ya estás perdido_, pensó. Tecleó el mensaje de respuesta rápidamente.

**Donde y Cuándo?**

Esperó, pensando que quizá no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, pero cuando la respuesta llegó, no fue capaz de procesar nada más. Tenía razón. Ya estaba perdido. Ya no tenía opción.

* * *

Lucie esperaba ansiosa en patio del Instituto. Magnus y ella habían organizado una fiesta a sus padres por su aniversario, y la habían preparado en el exterior para disfrutar de la noche veraniega, para que los subterráneos invitados pudieran asistir sin complicaciones, y porque Magnus quería hacer algo que requería "de un espacio al aire libre casi tan amplio como una cancha de tenis".

Se pasó las manos por el dorso del vestido plateado, secándose las palmas, y luego se recogió un mechón de flequillo que se le había soltado. Había empezado a recolocar copas cuando Magnus apareció tras ella.

- ¡Simon!- exclamó en su oído. La chica dio un salto y se giró, sorprendida. Cuando vio a Magnus reírse de ella y se dio cuenta de que era una broma, engrafió los dedos, gruñendo-. Tranquila, mujer. Aparecerá, ya lo verás.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que aparezca?-inquirió. Magnus alzó una ceja, y Lucie se ruborizó-. Está bien. No digas nada.

- Me parecía... ¡Anda! Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Tu principe negro ya está aqui.

-¿Negro? ¿El principe no es...?-preguntó Lucie, girándose hacia la verja negra de la entrada.

-... ¿azul? Tradicionalmente sí, pero tu amorcito lo ha cambiado. Ya nadie respeta los clásicos-se quejó Magnus-. Mejor os dejo a solas-agregó, guiñándole un ojo delineado de rojo, antes de marcharse.

Lucie lo observó irse, mordiéndose el labio, y se obligó a mirar hacia la entrada. Simon, vestido con tejanos oscuros y una elegante cazadora de cuero negro se acercaba hacia ella con esa gracia felina propia de los vampiros. Mientras se acercaba, Lucie dio una mirada en derredor, para comprobar que sus padres no andaban cerca.

- Hola-saludó Simon cuando llegó a su lado, con la voz intencionadamente baja- ¿Cómo estás?

Lucie sonrió.

- Bien. Y no hace falta que hables bajo. Magnus ya me dio algo.

- Oh.

Se quedaron en silencio, apoyados en la mesa, cada cual más incómodo. Lucie retorcía las manos sobre la falda del vestido, y Simon estaba tieso como un palo, con los brazos cruzados y sin respirar, mirando al frente sin ver. Lucie lo miró, inquieta.

_A ver, tranquila ¿Qué dijo Magnus que tenías que hacer? "Habla con él. De cualquier cosa. Lo que sea, pero no dejes que se quede pensando. Si lo hace, se quedará meditando sobre el pasado y el futuro, y no es un buen plan. Manténle en el presente, a base de un buen magreo si hace falta. Pero si dejas que se escabulla, lo perderás. Es joven. Seguramente está en esa etapa de aceptar por completo el concepto de eternidad. Es una época complicada. Lo siento, será difícil."_

Simon estaba observando la decoración. El toque Bane estaba en todo, pero no era tan llamativo como siempre, quizá por una segunda intervención, tal vez de Alec. había Marcas de amor en cintas colgadas, y runas de memória talladas en cristal colgando de la cintas. Mientras observaba la decoración, Lucie se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa provocativa. A Simon le dio un vuelco el corazón. Conocía esa expresión. Era la cara que ponía Jace de joven cuando iba a ligar con una chica. Una cara de "soy guapo, lo se, me gusta, y se que a ti también". Pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, porque Lucie lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia atrás, con ella.

- Estás pensando. No pienses. Ven conmigo, vamos.

Lucie tiró del vampiro hacia la parte de atrás del Instituto, y mientras le hacia seguirla, vio a Magnus, al fondo del jardín, que los miraba. Cuando vio que Lucie tenía la vista clavada en él, le guiñó un ojo y cruzó los dedos. Luego agitó la mano, alentándolos a marcharse, y después cogió a Alec por los hombros y lo arrastró con él hacia el interior del Instituto, seguramente con la excusa de que faltaba algo para la fiesta. Lucie le dio las gracias a Magnus en silencio, y tiró de Simon de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás, se sentaron en la hierba, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, iluminados por al tenue luz que les llegaba desde el patio delantero. Lucie encogió las piernas y se quedó frente a frente con Simon.

- Gracias por lo de ayer-comenzó.

- No fue nada-respondió Simon, de automático. Se sentía particularmente incómodo en aquella situación-. Así que... ¿qué tiene Magnus pensado hacer esta noche?

- Nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes: tirar cohetes, contar historias... y bailar.

- Hum.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Las cigarras y los grillos llenaron el vacío con el rascar de sus patas. Simon encogió las piernas, y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, intentando evitar mirar a Lucie. Estaba tan concentrado, que comenzó una conversación con sigo mismo: (**NA/ las partes en negrita son Simon, lo otro es su conciencia)**

_Esto es absurdo, Lewis ¿Qué coño te pasa? Háblale. Es una chica, no un demonio Eidolon. No te va a morder._

**_Eso lo dices tú._**

_Ya, claro. Excusas baratas, y tú lo sabes._

**_No son excusas. Es la verdad ¿Tú la has visto bien? Jesús, ¡si hasta su perfume es un arma!_**

_Tienes miedo, chaval. Admítelo, levántate y vete, pero no la tengas en ascuas. Que la decepción sea unilateral._

**_Vete a tomar por el culo._**

_No puedo, soy tu conciencia, ¿recuerdas, listillo?_

**_En ese caso, cierra el pico. No me haces falta._**

_¿Ah, no? ¿Estás seguro, Lewis? Mira lo que pasó con Isabelle. Y todo por no hacerme caso..._

- ¿Simon? ¿Estás bien?

Simon se giró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y vio a Lucie, inclinada hacia él. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la sangre y el sudor de su piel, junto con el delicado perfume de azahar. Instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás.

- Sí. Perdón.

Lucie se apartó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, y volvió a retorcerse las manos sobre el vestido. Nervioso por su tic, el vampiro le cogió las manos y se las sujetó para que las mantuviera quietas. Ella lo miró, con unos grandes ojos dorados, y parpadeó.

- Adivino, porque no paras de mover las manos como si fueras un criminal a punto de confesar un delito grave, que tienes algo que decirme-dijo Simon, dulcemente. Si la chica estaba nerviosa, no había por qué estresarla más aún-. Así que dilo. No hay ningún problema. Te escucho.

Lucie lo miró, y respiró hondo. Se mordió el labio. Algo, el chico no supo definir bien el qué, quería tirar de él hacia adelante, abrazar a Lucie, y decirle que todo estaba bien, que fuera cual fuera el problema, lo solucionarían juntos. Pero, además, algo le incitaba a besarla. Y nada tenía que ver con la sed de sangre. Aquello era algo completamente nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, no tan desconocido. No obstante, se mantuvo quieto y firme.

- Simon, yo...- Lucie lo miró, y luego sus manos unidas, piel pálida sobre morena y Marcada. Se quedó rígida un instante y luego se puso de pie, liberando sus manos-. Lo siento, no puedo.

Mientras veía a la chica correr hacia el patio delantero, con el vestido plateado ondeando tras ella sobre el césped, se recordó a si mismo haciendo eso en una enfermería improvisada en Idris. El corazón, que ya no le latía, se le sacudió dentro del pecho, y se estremeció. ¿Era posible que...?

Inquieto, y con el culo mojado por haberse sentado sobre un trozo de tierra húmeda, trepó hasta la copa de un árbol, para poder pensar en paz. No había progresado mucho respecto a sus problemas, cuando una figura se acercó al árbol con decisión, puso los brazos en jarras, y miró arriba.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Shelley! Baja aqui, que tenemos que hablar-dijo Magnus desde abajo.

* * *

Magnus esperó al pie del árbol. Tarado de las narices ¿Qué neurona tenía mal el diurno? ¿Cómo _osaba_ poner en tela de juicio sus habilidades como Celestina?

Cuando Simon cayó a su lado, silencioso como un gato, le cogió por el pellejo del cuello, como hacía con Presidente Miau cuando le arañaba las cortinas y lo pateaba fuera del salón, y lo arrastró hacia las sombras.

- A ver, ¿cuál es tu problema, hum? ¿Qué anda mal ahí dentro? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -dijo, golpeando con los nudillos el cráneo de Simon- Me parece que no. Suena más bien hueco.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué va todo esto?-se quejó Simon, apartándose del brujo.

- ¿Qué de qué va? ¡Va de que estás completamente ciego! ¡Se supone que eras más listo, caray!-gruñó Magnus, frustrado. De las puntas de sus dedos surgían chispas azules.

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- No, si es que me ha tocado la lotería. Además de ciego, gilipollas. Pobre niña mía... A ver, capullo de las narices, ¿cual es tu problema con mi ahijada?

- Con tu... ¡ninguno!-gritó el vampiro, alzando los brazos al cielo.

- Ya. Pues como el problema es "ninguno", te vas a callar y me vas a escuchar.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos, y Simon se quedó tieso, colgando boca abajo, suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Suéltame!-rugió Simon, con los colmillos fuera de las fundas.

- ¡Deja ya de gritar, encefalograma plano! Mira, tengo la paciencia de un santo, la gran Roma se planteó canonizarme una vez, pero has agotado mi tolerancia. Entiendo que lo tuyo con Isabelle no funcionara. Estabas en una época de transición, en la que es difícil aceptarlo todo, pero ya no te consiento esto. Ya parece que eres tonto a posta. Y eso me cabrea sobremanera.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre lo mío con Isabelle!-espetó el vampiro.

- Sé lo suficiente. Mira, como publico objetivo que soy, te voy a decir tres cosas. Primera: no vale la pena malgastar la eternidad sin estar con nadie, por efímero que sea ese tiempo, porque la eternidad es larga. Pero larga del carajo. Y una vida sin amor no es vida. Segunda: no eres feo, Simon. De echo, y a pesar de lo que dijera Jace en su momento, estás bastante bueno. Aunque esto es lo menos relevante, es simplemente para reforzar tu autoestima... y tercero: sé que crees que apartarte de la vida mortal te hará inmune al amor, a la pérdida y al dolor. La idea está bien, es atractiva y tal, pero ¿cuánto tiempo ha funcionado? ¿Diecinueve años, veinte? No va a durar más, chaval. Hazme caso, que ya tengo experiencia suficiente. Ama. Siente. No te alejes. Porque te aseguro que lo bueno compensa lo malo. Con creces.

El brujo volvió a chasquear los dedos, y Simon cayó de cabeza en la hierba del jardín trasero. Se enderezó, y Magnus lo miraba fijamente, atravesándolo con sus ojos de gato, retándolo a desafiarle.

- Y ahora, mueve tu moldeado y frio culo de vampiro hasta donde está mi ahijada, abre los ojos, y bésala. Ya estás tardando.

Magnus azuzó a Simon hacia el patio delantero, observando como el vampiro diurno se iba corriendo hacia las mesas iluminadas por pequeñas velas doradas. Por un momento, Magnus giró la cabeza a un lado, y sonrió.

_Pues la verdad es que tiene un buen culo, eso es cierto_.

Se deslizó hacia el patio delantero, meneando la cabeza, y riendo. Cuando llegó a la zona iluminada, se apoyó en una esquina de la pared del Instituto, observando. Se dio cuenta de que Alec se le acercaba, y cuándo éste le preguntó dónde había estado, el brujo le cogió la mano, se la apretó cariñosamente, le sonrió, y movió la cabeza hacia arriba, señalando con la barbilla a Simon, que había saltado y se había encaramado al balcón donde Lucie estaba asomada, mirando Nueva York de noche.

_Lo que uno tiene que hacer en nombre del amor._

* * *

Lucie estaba apoyada en la barandilla de piedra del balcón de la biblioteca cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Antes de poder girarse, oyó una voz baja tras ella.

- La última vez que vi a Isabelle, ella estaba en una enfermería de campamento.

Lucie se giró. Simon estaba a su lado, apoyado en la barandilla, mirando al frente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste, melancólica.

- ¿Qué?

- Una vez me preguntaste que fue lo que pasó entre Isabelle Ligthwood y yo . Entonces no estaba preparado para hablar de ello, pero creo que ahora sí. He pensado que podía contártelo, si aún te interesa.

Lucie abrió la boca, como si quisiera hablar, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió. Simon se acomodó contra la barandilla.

* * *

Alec apretó la mano de Magnus, mientras miraba hacia arriba, muy concentrado.

- ¿Qué haces?-susurró.

Magnus el cubrió la boca con una mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Shhh. Calla, Alec, que no oigo.

- ¿Les estás escuchando? Mags...-empezó Alec. Magnus le apoyó la cabeza contra su corazón, y entonces él también pudo escuchar.

-Y ahora, silencio.

* * *

- La guerra con Sebastian había acabado. Yo me había transformado en vampiro justo antes de la guerra contra Valentine, y no había tenido oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que eso suponía. Sabía ciertas cosas, pero no quería o no podía pensar más allá de lo básico. Izzy y yo salimos un tiempo. La quería, ¿sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a ella.

"Cuando fui a verla a la enfermería, sabía que sería la última vez que nos encontráramos. No quería separarme de ella, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo, asumir que todos a los que quería y conocía desaparecerían, mientras que yo continuaría viviendo... indefinidamente. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Izzy, de verla morir, pero tampoco podía pedirle que me esperara cuando me fuera porque no sabía cuándo iba a volver, o si algún día lo haría. Así que fui a verla. Hablamos. Ella ya sabía que me marchaba. Tu padre y Magnus hablaron con ella en algún momento, según me dijo.

Simon se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se agarró la nuca entrelazando los dedos y levantándose el pelo como la cresta de una cacatúa erizada, ocultando la cara entre los codos.

"Así que la abandoné. Me fui, y no quise saber nada de los mortales. Viajé por todo el mundo. Me sentí tentado de regresar un par de veces, pero no lo hice. Lo último que sé de ella es que se casó con un cazador de sombras hace seis años. Me odio por dejarla todos los días a todas horas. Pero siempre me repito que es lo mejor. Para ella y para mí. Desde entonces me digo que alejarme de los mortales es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Que no encariñarme con ninguno me salvaría del dolor.

- Simon... - Lucie extendió una mano y la posó en su brazo.

El chico alzó la cabeza y la miró.

- Pensé... quise creer que sería feliz así. Pero alguien me ha abierto los ojos. Me ha hecho comprender que una vida sin amor... realmente es una mierda de vida.

Lucie se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos brillantes, casi sin respirar para poder oírlo todo.

- Simon, yo... si quieres... te ayudaré a buscar a Isabelle. Te pondré en contacto con ella...

Simon bufó, exasperado.

* * *

- ¡Voy a matarle! ¡Realmente es más capullo de lo que parece a simple vista!- casi gritó Magnus.

Alec, que quería seguir escuchando y no podía, porque Magnus le estaba apartando para ir a por el vampiro, empujó a Magnus contra la pared, encarcelándolo entre su cuerpo y el muro, apretando la oreja contra su pecho.

- ¡Estate quieto y escucha! -le reprendió- Dale una oportunidad.

* * *

Lucie había empezado a girarse, reprendiéndose que era una estúpida por tener algún tipo de esperanza, cuando una mano agarró la suya y tiró de ella hacia atrás, con fuerza. Se tambaleó, tropezando con el dobladillo del vestido, y de pronto se encontró rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y apretada contra el frio pecho de Simon.

- No has entendido nada, ¿verdad?-susurró Simon, junto a su oreja-. No te culpo. Me expreso como el culo. Pero déjame que intente algo: "Prefiero haber olido una vez su cabello, un beso de sus labios, una caricia de su mano, que toda una eternidad sin ella"

- Eso es de _City of Angels-_dijo Lucie, sonriendo.

- Lo sé-musitó-. ¿Me dejarás intentarlo? ¿Me dejarás amar a tu lado?

Lucie se rió, y se apartó un poco de él.

- Puede ¿Aún quieres ir a por Isabelle?

Al ver su sonrisa de suficiencia, Simon sonrió de medio lado, la cogió por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso. Rozó sus labios con os de ella, repitiendo aquella sensación electrizante de la noche anterior, y sintió como su boca se abría bajo la de él, hasta que compartieron el aliento por un momento. Después separó sus labios y descendió por la piel de su cuello, dando un tierno beso a la zona de la piel donde la vena del cuello latía con fuerza. Se sorprendió de no haberse quemado.

- ¿Sin colonia vendita?-preguntó, con la boca aún contra su piel, disfrutando del calor y del olor de la sangre.

- No creí que hoy la fuera a necesitar.

Simon volvió a besarla, y él se sobresaltó y la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando en el cielo empezaron a estallar cohetes en forma de corazón y Marcas de amor. El vampiro se apartó de la nefilim, que se reía de su reacción, cuando vio a Magnus moviendo las manos y dibujando las brillantes figuras en el cielo. El vampiro se inclinó sobre la barandilla para mirar abajo, y le sonrió. El brujo correspondió a su mirada y continuó lanzando sus magofuegos.

* * *

**Bueeeeenooo... ¿qué tal? anuncio dos cosas: que la anécdota de Simon será en el siguiente cap (lo siento, si no tenía que hacerlo muuuuucho más largo, o saltarme cosas), y que como me parecía que la relación entre SyL avanzaba demasiado rápido, los dejo en "inicio de relación", es decir, que no es un "te quiero" abierto y absoluto. Aún. De momento Simon aún tiene un padre nefilim al que enfrentarse... con tacto y diplomacia jejejje ;P**

**Bueno, comentarios, tomates, abucheos, declaraciones de guerra, correcciones o ramos de flores, deposítense cuidadosamente en el botón de review, y en breve las atenderé. Muchas gracias!**

**Ave atque vale!**

**MHG.**


	8. Catacumbas

**Catacumbas**

Cuando escucharon el aviso de Alec de que Jace y Clary ya estaban en el patio, Simon saltó y los bajó a los dos del balcón. Luego caminaron hacia la parte delantera, y se sentaron en la mesa que Magnus les indicó. Al cabo de un rato, Jace y Clary aparecieron allí, y se sentaron junto a Simon y Lucie. Clary saludó al vampiro, agradeciéndole que viniera a verles. Cuando le preguntó como era que se había pasado, él contestó que Lucie le había invitado. Clary sonrió a su hija, pero Jace, más astuto, se quedó mirando a Simon fijamente, como planteándose cual sería la mejor forma de hacerle sufrir. Simon correspondió a la mirada, y ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencioso duelo.

- ¿Habéis visto los magofuegos de Magnus? Ha estado genial-se apresuró a cortar Lucie, viendo el panorama.

- Sí. Geniales -dijo Jace, sin girarse a mirarla-. Lewis, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Estupendo ¿Cuándo y dónde, rubiales?-replicó Simon, con una sonrisa, y inclinándose sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, bueno, ya vale. Contened la testosterona y dejad de comportaros como perros alfa.

Clary apartó a Jace hacia atrás y le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa, intentando controlarle, mientras Lucie hacía lo mismo con Simon.

Después de una tensa cena con una sonriente Lucie, unos acaramelados Magnus y Alec y con Clary y Jace sobándose a cada momento que podían, y lanzándose indirectas picantes poco discretas, Simon se dio cuenta de que había perdido práctica en eso de los asuntos mundanos, a pesar de que hasta hacía veinte años, era uno de ellos.

En un momento dado, Jace había empezó a hablar con Alec sobre la vez que, intentando matar a un demonio dragón, se les había chamuscado hasta la ropa interior y habían que tenido que recorrer Nueva York por los túneles subterráneos para evitar ser vistos.

- En realidad, eras tú el que querías ir por los túneles. Izzy y yo no teníamos ningún problema en salir a la calle.

- Ya bueno, Jace. No todos tenemos un ego gigantesco y una autoestima que raya lo obsceno.

Jace puso una cara rara, y alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

- Está bien, lo admito. Clary, tengo que confesarte algo. A parte de ti, el gran amor de mi vida soy yo mismo.

- ¡Papá!-se rió Lucie. La chica cogió de la mano a Simon discretamente por debajo de la mesa, y le dio un suave apretón- ¿Todo bien?-preguntó en un susurro.

Simon, que había estado algo disperso, la miró y le sonrió.

- Todo bien.

Magnus miró a Simon y a Lucie, y con una sonrisita de medio lado, puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos.

- Y dinos, Simon ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante ahí fuera mientras el resto de nosotros vivíamos nuestras vidas de forma común y aburrida?

Jace miró a Simon con auténtica curiosidad.

- Bueno…- Simon se pasó una mano por la nuca, pensando en cual de las anécdotas sería la más apropiada para contar públicamente.

La sirena veneciana quedaba completamente descartada, aunque solo fuera porque Jace podría llegar a saber en un futuro que iba a salir con su hija, y no le parecía que esa fuera una aventura que él necesitara conocer. Pensó en cuando perdió el móvil en San Petesburgo, pero le parecía que era la típica anécdota de la que Jace se burlaría, así que decidió explicar su encuentro con los vampiros romanos, que parecía más emocionante.

- Me lo imaginaba. No tiene -, dijo Jace, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Claro que tengo -se quejó Simon. Achinó los ojos, y clavó la mirada en Jace -. Prepárate, Herondale, porque vas a flipar.

- Lo dudo mucho, pero puedes intentarlo -replicó Jace, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Y lo haré. Veréis, en uno de mis viajes llegué hasta Roma._ Estaba en la piazza di trevi cuando me quedé sin dinero. Necesitaba un poco para coger el ren que me llevaría hasta Florencia, pero no tenía ni para un carro de la compra. Así que saqué mi guitarra, y me senté a tocar. Para el mediodía, ya había reunido bastante pasta, así que cuando vi a la policia aparecer por allí, me levanté y me fui._

_"Entré en el coliseo para hacer turismo, y cuando se hizo de noche, me escondí en uno de los accesos cerrados al público, esperando a que los guardias se marcharan para explorar por mi cuenta las ruinas._

_"Mientras me metía por un pasillo que iba hacia abajo, escuché un ruido, y segui hacia delante. En una de estas que algo me golpeó la cabeza, y cuando recuperé la conciencia, estaba en una especie de catacumba. Las paredes estaban hechas con cráneos y huesos, y el techo se sostenía por esqueletos enteros que hacían la función de arcos. Cada pareja de esqueletos sostenía un quinqué entre las manos. Con la luz de las velas me di cuenta de que me arrastraban sobre una superfície de algo parecido al cristal. Miré hacia abajo, y aunque estaba muy sucio, pude ver al otro lado del centro de suelo de cristal, un montón de tumbas. Una delante de la otra._

- Que si, Lewis, lo hemos pillado. Unas catacumbas ¿Y qué más? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - dijo Jace, aburrido.

- Aún no he terminado. Y agárrate a algo porque esto es lo más curioso... entre el polvo y la mugre del suelo sobre el cristal, pude ver los nombres de las lápidas. Branwell, Penhallow, Carstairs, Starkweather, Campoverde, Whitelaw, Highsmith, Lovelace, Pietro... Eran apellidos con dibujos bajo ellos. No me pareció raro más que por el que la mayoría de ellos fueran apellidos ingleses, pero justo cuando empezamos a girar por otro pasillo, vi otros que me llamaron la atención. Herondale, Fairchild, Ligthwood, Wayland, y otras dos muy elaboradas que tenían una Marca como dibujo que ponían: J. Cazador de Sombras, y C. Cazador de Sombras.

- ¿Qué? -saltó Alec, atragantándose con el cava que estaba bebiendo. Magnus le golpeó la espalda, mientras Lucie, Clary y Jace abrían mucho los ojos.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, vampiro? -inquirió Jace, con las manos tensas sobre la mesa.

- Completamente. Lo vi con estos lindos ojitos castaños -respondió Simon, señalándose los ojos con los dedos.

- Por el Ángel, Simon -susurró Clary - ¿Has estado en la tumbas de Jhonathan y Christopher Cazador de Sombras?

- Bueno, no he estado exactamente dentro, no tuve el placer, pero si. Las he visto. Pero, más trade, me enteré de que no eran tumbas, sino homenajes.

- ¿Homenajes? ¿De quién?

- Si me dejáis seguir, os enteraréis -. Simon esperó. Como nadie hablaba, prosiguió -. El caso es que me siguieron arrastrando, y cuando até cabos, me acojoné vivo. Pensé que había profanado tierra nefilim y que los que me arrastraban eran cazadores de sombras que me llevaban a matarme, o algo. Como no estaba seguro, y no estaba en una posición ventajosa para ponerme a pelear, hice lo que mejor se nos da a los vampiros.

- ¿Chupar sangre? -intervino Magnus, divertido.

- Hacerme el muerto.

- Muy listo, Sherlock.

- Simon.

- Lo que sea que fuere.

Simon suspiró. Ya daba por perdida la oportunidad de que Magnus se aprendiera su nombre.

_- Cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos otra vez, estaba a atado contra un palo debajo de una linterna por la que entraba la luz de la luna, en medio de una especie de circo romano subterráneo. En las gradas había montones de vampiros. Me relajé. Si no eran nefilims, sería más fácil arreglar el embrollo. Pero luego me fijé en que me miraban todos fijamente, y eso no podía ser bueno. Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, y yo estaba a punto de pedir explicaciones, un tipo muy alto bajó de as gradas dirigiéndose hacia mi._

_" Me observó atentamente, y luego se dirigió hacia sus amigos. Empezó a despotricar en italiano y a señalar el techo. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba diciendo, pero los demás le entendían perfectamente. Uno a uno, los vampiros fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedamos el tio raruno y yo. Finalmente, me atreví a pedir explicaciones._

_" - ¿Por qué estoy aqui? ¿Quienes sois?_

_" El vampiro me miró raro, y giró la cabeza como un gato. Luego, sonrió._

_" - Quién eres tú, sería la pregunta adecuada, _pulcino americano* -_respondió. Debía de ser italiano, porque hablaba fatal el inglés -. Has entrado sin permiso en nuestro santuario._

_" - ¿Vuestro santuario? Perdona, pero las tumbas del pasillo son de nefilims, no de vampiros. Conozco a unos cuantos con esos apellidos, y seguro que no les hace ni pizca de gracia que vosotros ocupeis este lugar._

_" El vampiro se rió._

" - Ah, un amico dei figli di Angelo. È un piacere vedere uno di loro qui in giro, dopo tutto questo tempo*.

_ " -¿Qué?._

_" El vampiro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo._

_" - Si de verdad eres amigo de los ángeles en la tierra, mañana a esta hora seguirás entre nosotros. Si no... bueno. Ya se verá. _Alea iacta est*_, _pulcino_._

_" Comenezó a marcharse, y desapareció en las sombras del circo. Me quedé allí solo, atado al poste, toda la noche. Intenté soltarme pero no pude, y, al final, me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté, era por la trade. El sol empezaba a caer. Estaba expuesto al sol, y miles de ojos mirándome desde la oscuridad de las gradas. Podía oír los cuchicheos asombrados._

_" - Bueno, ahora que ya habéis disfrutado del circo de los extraños que represento, ¿podéis soltarme? Porque se me están durmiendo los brazos y tengo hambre._

_" Ninguno se movió, hasta que el vampiro viejo que había hablado conmigo antes se adelantó, y se puso conmigo bajo el sol._

" - ¿Y no ardió?-preguntó Jace, con una ceja alzada -. Ya sabes -movió las manos e hizo un sonido de carne quemándose.

" - Es evidente que no, papá -dijo Lucie, pasándose una mano por la frente -. Sigue, Simon.

_" - _No, Jace. No ardió._ Ni siquiera se chamuscó un poquito. Se quedó allí, mirándome. En silencio. Luego, me puso las manos sobre los hombros, y me soltó._

_" -_Benvenuto, il mio fratello. Amico dei nephilim_.__ Hermanos, acogemos a este nuevo miembro en nuestro seno._

_" Al cabo de poco tiempo, me uní a la comunidad de los vampiros romanos. me sorprendí al descubrir que el vampiro viejo tenía mil años. Pasamos dos años juntos. Me enteré de que aquella era una prueba de acceso. Al parecer, aquel si había sido un templo nefilim antaño, que se había confiado a Angelo, el vampiro viejo. Desde los orígenes de los cazadores de sombras, estuvo velando por él, protegiéndolo y manteniéndolo. Daban refugio a nefilims extraviados y heridos, y estaban aliados con el Instituto del Vaticano e Italia. De echo, la Clave conoce su existencia, pero la mantiene en secreto. Ellos fueron una parte de los que lucharon contra Sebastian en la Guerra. Para vosotros es un Top Secret. Como un Área 51. Cuando le pregunté a Angelo como había ido a parar aquella especie de "ciudad de hueso"... _bueno, mejor os lo enseño. Magnus, ¿puedes proyectar mis recuerdos sobre... agua, por ejemplo?

_-_ Debería poder -dijo, inseguro -. Lo que me sorprende es que tú lo sepas.

- Voy a buscar un cuenco -dijo Lucie, que salió disparada hacia el Instituto.

- Él me lo dijo. Me lo enseñó así. Y yo juré guardar el recuerdo por si alguna vez hacia falta que alguien más necesitara saberlo. No es un momento de necesidad, pero tampoco está de más, creo yo.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para tener tal privilegio? ¿Quién eres tú para tener la autoridad de revelar los secretos de esos vampiros y los de la Clave? - dijo Jace, muy bajo.

Simon sonrió. Se repantingó en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

- Hasta hace tres años, el líder del clan de vampiros de Roma.

- ¿Mataste a Angelo? -preguntó Clary.

- Le salvé la vida. Un grupo de hombres lobo atacó el templo, y estuvo a punto de matar a Angelo. Me interpuse. Los expulsé con un pequeño grupo. Pedimos ayuda a unos pocos nefilims, y conseguimos salvaguardar el lugar. Angelo fue mordido, pero empezó a recuperarse. Mientras se curaba, me dejó a cargo del clan. No tenía prisa ni un lugar en el que me esperaran, así que acepté.

Simon miró a Jace. Por una vez, el chico parecía realmente impresionado.

Lucie apareció con un cuenco alargado y poco profundo de agua entre las manos. Entre todos hicieron sitio en la mesa, y colocaron el cuenco.

- Bueno, Simon, ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? -preguntó Magnus.

Alec observó al vampiro. No se había parado a mirarle en serio desde que llegaron, pero realmente parecía más adulto, más sabio, más serio que la última vez que se habían visto, aunque físicamente no hubiera cambiado. _Ese es el chico que dejó a mi hermana porque temía verla morir,_ pensó. Luego se corrigió. _No, ese chico ya no está. Este es otro Simon._

Simon miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa, y apoyando los brazos sobre el mantel, sonrió.

- La verdadera pregunta, y la única que importa, es si estáis preparados para caeros de culo ante lo que vais a escuchar.

Jace, que estaba impaciente y curioso, movió una mano en dirección a Magnus.

- Hazlo. No me gusta estar en ascuas. Tan malo no puede ser.

Simon meneó la cabeza.

- Nefilim -dijo, clavándole la mirada -. Espera y verás - y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el recuerdo y que Magnus lo pasara al cuenco.

* * *

***Na:/ las frases en Italiano son: **

** - Ah, un amigo de los hijos de Ángel. Es un placer volver a ver a uno de ellos por aquí, después de todo este tiempo.**

** -Pulcino =polluelo**

**-Bienvenido, hermano mío. Amigo de los nefilim.**

**En latín:**

**- Alea iacta est =la suerte está echada (Julio César)**

**Bueno, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aqui está. os he dejado en suspense, pero prometo seguir en el cap 9. Al principio iba a ser solo una historia de amor, pero creo que le voy a meter un poco de acción... si no será un poco aburrido. **

**¿reviews?**

**Merci por la paciencia..**

**MHG**

**PD: Para ver un pequeño sketch de como es un pasadizo de las catacumbas romanas (lo he hecho muy, muy rápido), visitad mi perfil, y copiad y pegar el enlace en google. Debería llevaros al dibujo en mi página de devianart.**

**Un besazo!**


	9. Recuerdo Juramentado

**Bueno, este me dá un poco de miedo, a ver que tal...**

* * *

**Recuerdo Juramentado**

Lo primero que sintió Simon, fue un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de la boca, como a la entrada de la garganta. No era una sensación particularmente desagradable, pero si molesta. Como cuando sientes que te pica la tráquea por dentro pero no te puedes rascar. A continuación, su mente se apagó y se encendió, como la terminal de un ordenador al ser reiniciado. El mundo desapareció ante sus ojos dejando un velo negro y tupido en su lugar, hasta que volvió a aparecer con un fogonazo. Luego, cuando creyó que ya había acabado, sintió que se le iba la cabeza, como cuando te mareas por una bajada de tensión. El suelo se tambaleó bajo sus pies un momento y luego... firme otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y se irguió en la silla, estirando el cuello para ver el recuerdo en el agua del cuenco. Molesto por que siete cabezas estaban pegadas unas a otras para intentar visualizar el agua, Magnus movió las manos, y el líquido, ahora de colores grises y rojos, se alzó y se estiró, como si formara una pantalla de plasma en el aire, y se quedó allí, colgando en la nada.

Simon le miró, interrogante.

- Me estabais aplastando el pelo entre todos ¿Y tú sabes lo que cuesta mantener esto -señaló sus puntas erizadas - en su lugar?

- ¡SHHH!

- Vale, vale, perdón -susurró el brujo.

Todos estaban inclinados hacia adelante, mirando fijamente el agua, en la que se había formado una imagen clara y nítida. _Que caña,_ pensó Simon. _Magnus reproduce mis recuerdos en HD._ Angelo apareció en primera línea de visión. Era un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y ojos grises. La cara era afilada, y la piel blanca tenía el aspecto del mármol viejo.

_- Mira aquí, _pulcino -_la voz del vampiro resonó como si hablara en una gran habitación vacía_ -. _Recordarás esto para siempre, y transmitirás estos conocimientos a los hijos del Ángel si es necesario. Me preguntaste como llegué aqui. Como errante de día, tienes el deber de saberlo._

_Angelo señaló un espejo en la pared, lo tocó, y cerró los ojos._

_- Hace muchos años, cuando la tierra era joven y la humanidad también, una raza de hombres decidió emprender cruzadas para recuperar la Tierra Santa. Uno de esos hombres, era por ese tiempo, mi hermano. Hermano de sangre._

_-Nacimos de la misma madre y del mismo padre, y fuimos juntos a luchar. En nuestros viajes hallamos miles de _spettri*,_ sombras que avanzaban en la noche y el día y corrompían y saqueaban. Por mucho que intentáramos detenerlas, nuestras armas no servían, y nuestra limitada capacidad humana no era suficiente. _Il mio fratello*_ decidió que necesitábamos la ayuda de alguien más. Así que optó por contactar con el cielo._

_-Un amigo se nos unió en la empresa de pedir ayuda al cielo para superar las malignas fuerzas del abismo que se cernían sobre la humanidad. Se llamaba Christopher._

_Angelo movió la mano y apareció una imagen de un hombre moreno, alto, con una cota de malla y el escudo de la cruz templaria pintada sobre el yelmo. Miraba al horizonte desde lo alto de una colina con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo. Cuando se volvió hacia la pantalla del espejo, otro se acercó. Era pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas y una cicatriz en la mejilla, cruzando la barba rojiza. El pelirrojo le puso la mano sobre el hombro al moreno dándole un apretón reconfortante, y ambos desaparecieron colina abajo._

_Cuando conseguimos hallar el modo de hablar con los Ángeles, mi hermano se ofreció para hacerlo. Preparamos la invocación frente a un enorme lago en una zona sobre lo que ahora conocéis como Suiza. Tomamos un libro, y comenzamos. Una vez la invocación comenzó a hacer efecto, un enorme Ángel se nos apareció en medio del lago Lyn, y portaba en sus manos una copa y una espada. Sus alas eran como de pan de oro, con miles de ojos en cada una, y su belleza era tan luminosa que dolía sostenerle la mirada. Brillaba con la intensidad del fuego celestial que convertía sus venas en llamas de oro líquido. El Ángel se presentó como Raziel, y nos pidió explicaciones a cerca de por qué osábamos invocar a uno de los siervos del Señor._

Las respiraciones en el patio del Instituto se habían detenido. Alec miraba fijamente la pantalla de agua en el aire, casi sin pestañear, como todos. _Estamos viendo algo enrome. Estamos viendo nuestros orígenes, de los de todo lo que somos y lo que hacemos. ¡Por el Ángel, son Jonathan y Christopher Cazador de Sombras! ¡Y Jonathan tenía un hermano!_, pensó.

_Están completamente absortos_, pensó Simon a su vez, permitiéndose echar un vistazo a los allí presentes. _Pero claro, para ellos es como estar viendo a su Dios en el Génesis, durante la creación de Adán y Eva._ Jace estaba inclinado hacia delante, meditabundo, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla líquida, los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Parecía muy concentrado. Aunque para él la invocación de Raziel era algo nuevo, para Clary y para Simon no. Ambos habían visto alzarse al Ángel, y la sensación de saberte tan insignificante, tan pequeño, tan estúpido resultaba abrumadora aún cuando solo lo veías por la reproducción de un recuerdo.

La luz tenue y blanquecina de la luna y la pantalla iluminaba todos los rostros. Magnus miró a Simon, parpadeando, como si quisiera hablarle con la mente. "Esto es algo muy grande, vampiro ¿Te das cuenta?", parecía decir.

Simon volvió a mirar la pantalla.

_" Jonathan se arrodilló sobre la arena del lago, dejando el libro a un lado, y temblando por la sensación imponente de tener un Ángel delante de ti, alzó la mirada._

_" - Mi señor Raziel -habló. Tenía una voz firme y baja, muy masculina, con un cierto acento italiano -. Nosotros no somos nada. Mis hermanos - uno de sangre y el otro de corazón-, y yo necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Las sombras de los negros abismos acechan el mundo y lo consumen. La humanidad está a su merced, y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para expulsarlos y proteger el mundo._

_" El Ángel giró la cabeza a un lado, mirando fijamente a Jonathan, sin parpadear._

_" - ¿Por qué llamarme a mí y no a tu Dios, padre y origen de todo, Rey de Reyes?_

_" Era una pregunta que habría dejado sin habla a cualquiera, pero Jonathan tenía fe, esperanza, y un sueño. Soñaba con librar la tierra de los demonios, con purgar el mundo. Protegerlo._

_" - Porque el Señor nuestro Dios tiene otras preocupaciones. Vos, como su mensajero, podréis considerar si la cuestión vale la atención del Padre. Algo que no está en mi mano._

_" Raziel parpadeó._

_" - En pie, Jonathan -dijo, y su voz sonó como una vieja y gran campana al tañer en lo alto de una catedral. Con las piernas flojas, Jonathan se irguió y no apartó la vista del Ángel. Raziel se inclinó, cerniéndose sobre el hombre, y se agachó hasta poner sus ojos blancos y llenos de luz a la altura del rostro de Jonathan. Lo observó en silencio, sin que ningún cambio en su rostro reflejara sus pensamientos. Luego se alzó, y sus alas se plegaron a su espalda -. Tú sueño es real, Jonathan. Y la llama que arde en ti es fuerte. Me llamas para conceder algo que está en la mano del cielo otorgar, pero tienes que saber que, si se otorga tal don, otra tamaña responsabilidad habrá de ser cargada ¿Estáis dispuestos, tú y tus hermanos, a aceptar este don con todo lo que conlleva?_

_" - No puedo hablar por ellos. Suya es la libertad de escoger. Pero si se me concediera, cargaría con ese peso, mi señor._

_" El Ángel sonrió un poco. A penas algo discernible. Entregó la espada a Jonathan._

_" - Ésta, es la Espada Mortal. En caso de necesidad, obligará a la nueva raza a responder con la verdad. Porta en ella en fuego celestial - Raziel, luego, tomó la copa, y arañándose la piel de la muñeca con una uña, dejó que la sangre manara desde la herida hasta la copa en un río de oro y fuego que se convirtió en nectar dorado -. Ésta, es la Copa Mortal. Con mi sangre, los hombres serán algo más que hombres. Os dará poder para combatir las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Bebe, Jonathan, y álzate._

_" Jonathan tomó la copa entre sus manos, y bebió. Su piel se iluminó con un nuevo fuego, y luego la dejó junto a él._

_" - Ahora, ya no eres Jonathan, hijo de los hombres, sino Jonathan Cazador de Sombras y Christopher será tu _parabatai_. Adelántate, Christopher._

_" Christopher, que estaba atrás, con Angelo, no tenía muy claro si avanzar, pero a un ángel no se le discute, así que avanzó hasta entrar en la línea de fuego de la invocación. El Ángel les tendió dos varas blancas, y le entregó una a Christopher y otra a Jonathan. Christopher tomó la Copa, y bebió. Cuando estuvo echo, el Ángel los miró._

_" - Marca a Jonathan en el pecho, Christopher. Toma la estela, y pronuncia el juramento. Y luego tú, Jonathan, haz lo mismo con tu hermano - ambos lo hicieron, y cuando acabaron, el Ángel se separó de ellos -. Ahora, sois más que hermanos. Daréis la vida uno por el otro y algo más que la sangre os une. Seréis mas fuertes, más rápidos, y seréis uno. Las estelas os proporcionaran diferentes habilidades, y con ellas escribiréis con Marcas en lenguaje del cielo sobre vuestra piel. Pero solo en aquellos que hayan bebido de la Copa. A partir de ahora, el camino es vuestro para seguirlo._

_-Antes de desaparecer, Raziel nos dejó una série de instrucciones sobre como volver a invocarlo en caso de necesidad, aunque nos advirtió que no lo hiciéramos. Nos deseó suerte en nuestra misión. Después de eso, se consumió en fuego, y de marchó. Nos instalamos en la tierra que nos había otorgado: Idris, y llamamos a su ciudad Alacante. La tierra estaba protegida con salvaguardas, y los mundanos no podían verla ni entrar en ella._

_Una breve imagen de Alacante pasó frente al espejo. En aquel entonces era simplemente una extensa pradera verde. Angelo hizo desaparecer la imagen del espejo y se encaró a Simon, la nostalgia y el recuerdo cinceladas en sus facciones de mármol viejo._

_- Las primeras batallas las libramos en Roma, aqui, no muy por encima de dónde estamos ahora, _pulcino_.__ Y fueron duras. Nos aliamos con el Vaticano de aquella época, y sumamos miembros a nuestras filas. Los primeros de cada familia antigua. Los que homenajeamos aqui. Es la Ciudad del Homenaje. No es _molto originale*_, pero es lo que es._

_- Aún no me has explicado cómo llegaste a convertirte en vampiro. Porque eras un nefilim. Bebiste de la Copa, ¿o me equivoco? - la voz de Simon se alzó en el recuerdo._

_Angelo se rió._

_- Eres muy agudo, _pulcino_. Sí. Bebí de la Copa Mortal. Yo fui uno de los primeros nefilims. Pero, intentando proteger a mi hermano en una de las incursiones en las que Christopher estaba lejos de él y no podía llegar a ayudarle, mordí a un hijo de la noche. Sé que es una estupidez, pero era lo único que tenía a mano. Además, es un ataque sorpresa de lo más funcional. No se lo esperan. Nunca - Angelo sonrió, y una imagen de la cara etérea de Jace bailó sobre la imagen de Angelo en el recuerdo._

- ¿Te recordó a mí, Lewis? -preguntó Jace con la voz tensa, pero, increíblemente aún así, burlona -. _Forse per la sua straordinaria bellezza e per la sua grande saggezza_ *?

- No. Fue por su _elevata tendenza al suicidio*. _Yo también se italiano, ¿sabes, guapetón?

El recuerdo continuó rulando_._

_- Me transformé. Ni mi hermano ni su _parabatai_ fueron capaces de darme muerte. Me conocían demasiado. Juré no cazar humanos, intentando mantener así la promesa de protejerles que hice al convertirme en cazador de sombras, y cuando ya no me necesitaron en la guerra, y los primeros fallecieron, me retiré aqui, bajo la ciudad. Al ser el único vampiro que podía caminar bajo el sol, heréncia de la sangre nefilim nueva, más fuerte, el consejo de nefilims me permitió ayudar. Construí esta ciudad de homenaje y aqui vivo. Todos los hijos de la noche que están bajo mi protección han renunciado a dar caza a los humanos, y participan conmigo en la protección de la humanidad y el exterminio de los demonios..._

El recuerdo saltó hacia delante en un borrón de colores hasta que apareció una nueva imagen en él. Era el Instituto, de noche. Era la noche en la que Simon había llevado a Luice hacia el Instituto. Asustado, Simon se dirigió a Magnus, que le miraba raro, y comenzó a mover las manos en silencio. El brujo comprendió y chasqueó los dedos justo cuando la imagen de Lucie se iba formando en el agua, que se desparramó en el suelo de césped cuando el hechizo de compresión que la mantenía en el aire se cortó.

Jace se giró hacia Simon. Igual que Clary, Lucie y Alec. Todos le miraban, con los ojos como platos.

- Creo -dijo el Herondale - que esta es la primera vez que haces algo interesante y que vale la pena, Lewis. Bien hecho. Ya era hora de que hicieras algo de provecho por la pátria.

* * *

**_spettri = espectros_**

**_il mio fratello =mi hermano_**

**_molto originale = muy original_**

**_forse per la sua straordinaria bellezza e per la sua grande saggezza? =tal vez debido a su extraordinaria belleza y por su gran sabiduría?_**

**_ elevata tendenza al suicidio. = elevada tendencia al suicidio._**

**_¿opiniones en los reviews?_**


	10. Arena, sol, agua

**un pequeño salto temporal... y ¡playa!**

* * *

**Arena, sol, agua...**

Había pasado una semana desde el aniversario de Jace y Clary. Simon estaba en su apartamento, arreglando la motocicleta. Uno de los amortiguadores estaba escacharrado y tenía que cambiarlo.

Las cosas con Lucie iban bien. Aún no habían entrado en la fase de ser "exclusivos", porque todavía estaban empezando. Simon no tenía ninguna prisa. Iría al ritmo que ella le marcara. Por ir rápido una vez ya la había cagado. Esta vez no lo haría. Que las cosas siguieran su curso. Habían ido al cine, de excursión, de paseo, a caminar, se habían quedado en casa de él y habían charlado. Habían quedado para jugar a la Xbox y a Dragones y Mazmorras, y él la había escuchado cuando había vendido cabreada de pelearse con sus padres. Uno de esos días, ella le había explicado que había tenido un novio, allá, en Idris. Su padre no había dicho nada más que : "Si te hace feliz, yo soy feliz. Pero si te hace daño... destrózale o déjamelo a mí ". El chico no había sido un "príncipe azul". Las primeras semanas que salieron juntos todo había sido perfecto, pero al tercer mes, ella le había pillado con otra, y en lugar de disculparse, él el soltó a la cara que fuera corriendo a los brazos de su hermano, a ver si él era mejor. Simon pensó que había sido algo cruel, muy cruel, usar una referencia a la historia de sus padres, que además no era así.

- Me lo soltó así, sin más. Y la muy perra de Felicity se reía. Al final, como no sabía que decir, me limité a arrearles un buen mamporro. A los dos. A ella por zorra y a él por capullo. Luego me sentí mucho mejor. Después de Benedict, no he vuelto a salir con nadie -reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros, como si le restara importancia, aunque Simon sabía que para ella no era así.

Giró la llave inglesa con fuerza, y apretó la tuerca. Se levantó, y sonrió, satisfecho. Con esto debería aguantar hasta que pudiera conseguir una pieza nueva en el submundo.

El móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y dejando la llave inglesa en una caja roja de herramientas de la terraza, descolgó y se puso en teléfono entre la oreja y el cuello mientras entraba en el ático limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Simon Lewis? –preguntó una voz al otro lado, que sonaba distorsionada por un extraño eco.

- Sí. Soy yo –respondió, con el ceño fruncido. Dejó el trapo en la pica de la cocina y se apoyó en la encimera.

- Tenemos malas noticias, Simon Lewis –respondió la voz, apesadumbrada -. A…

Un pitido cortó la línea, y Simon se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Hola? –se sacó el móvil de la oreja, y miró la pantalla. El número era desconocido. Grabó el teléfono como "ECO" en la agenda del aparato, y marcó para llamar. A los tres pitidos saltó la operadora.

_"El móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura…". _Colgó, y se guardó el artilugio en el pantalón. Si el que le había llamado consideraba importante el mensaje, volvería a llamar.

Se acercó a la pared secreta del salón y, apretando un botón, ésta empezó a abrirse, dejando ver una sala blanca llena de estanterías con bolsas de sangre. Entró, y dejó escapar una vaharada de vapor por la boca. Comprobó el termostato. Diez grados. Bien. Lo bajó un poco más.

Se paseó por la habitación-nevera y buscó entre los estantes las bolsas de sangre de envasado más antiguo. Las encontró al fondo, como era de esperar. Cogió la de la fecha más atrasada, y le pegó un mordisco. La sangre, fresca y aún con un sabor medianamente fresco, estalló en su boca y tragó, agradecido, mientras su hambriento estómago chupasangre se alimentaba. Caminó hacia su dormitorio, con la bolsa de sangre en la mano, y abrió el armario.

Su habitación era de lo más luminosa. Una de las paredes estaba hecha un gran ventanal de cristal polarizado sin cortinas. Él veía lo de fuera, pero los de fuera no le veían a él. Aunque estaba en un piso 52, un ático. No había mucha gente que pudiera verle. La otra pared era un amplio armario con puertas deslizantes, del que la mitad estaba completamente vacío, y el resto de las paredes estaban desnudas, a excepción de un reloj de pared negro cuyo tic-tac amortiguaba el total silencio de las noches de Simon. Un despertador clásico estaba en el suelo, junto a la cama, aunque él no lo necesitaba. Su reloj biológico era infalible, y a base de entrenar, Simon lo había controlado para programarlo de forma que se despertara a las siete de la mañana, ni antes, ni después.

Apartó las perchas del armario con las manos mientras amasaba el suelo enmoquetado con los dedos, distraído. Su mente, una mente vampírica, cojonudamente estupenda, capaz de pensar en varias cosas a la vez sin descentrarse, estaba meditando a cerca de a dónde llevaría a Lucie esa tarde, y quién podía haber sido el misterioso hombre que le había llamado por la mañana. Al mismo tiempo que se planteaba qué ponerse. Lo dicho: cojonudo.

No parecía que fuera un día especialmente caluroso, así que cogió una camisa negra de hilo de manga corta, y unos piratas grises. Después de vestirse (ni arreglado ni informal), decidió ponerse unas abarcas en los pies, y salir a la calle, en dirección al Instituto, para recoger a Lucie. Había decidido que la llevaría a la playa, dónde nunca había estado. Cogió dinero para el tren, y se lo metió junto al móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Metió en una mochila un par de toallas, protección solar (ignoraba si ella se quemaría o no con el sol, pero mejor no arriesgar) y una gorra de los Socks. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica probablemente no tendría trajes de baño y que tampoco se los podría coger porque lo de la playa era una sorpresa, telefoneó a Magnus, y le pidió si le podía conseguir un conjunto para la playa que tuviera la talla de Lucie. Cundo el brujo respondió que se podía pasar por allí en media hora, el vampiro colgó, y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Exactamente media hora más tarde, Magnus esperaba a Simon tras la puerta del loft. Le abrió y le dejó pasar. Simon miró la decoración. Era estilo _vintage_, con muebles antiguos y paneles y suelos de madera. Una bonita decoración.

Alec estaba sentado en un sofá, con las piernas encogidas y un chándal desgastado y corto de color negro, el chándal de verano de los entrenamientos, seguramente. Llevaba unas gafas apoyadas en la parte baja de la nariz, y se las quitó cuando vio aparecer a Simon.

- ¿Vista cansada a tu edad, Alec? -preguntó Simon, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Magnus desaparecía en su cuarto.

El otro sonrió.

- ¿Así das los buenos días? Vale. Buenos días, Simon -respondió Alec. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita del salón, junto a las gafas, y le miró -. No es nada. Leo mucho, eso es todo.

- No le hagas ni caso, Samuel -intervino Magnus, que llevaba un biquini negro en las manos, y caminaba hacia Simon -. Toma. Esto es para ella. Creo que le sentará bien.

Simon cogió el conjunto y lo observó. Era un biquini negro, con flecos en el pecho, y una parte de abajo que hizo que el vampiro quisiera sonrojarse. Le daba la sensación de que era demasiado pequeño. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es de su talla? ¿No es muy... pequeño? -inquirió.

- Es justo como debe ser -replicó el brujo, con una sonrisita malévola, empujando al vampiro hacia la puerta -. Anda, tira a recogerla y pasadlo muy bien en la playa, tortolitos ¡Más te vale que me la cuides bien! Porque si haces le haces algo malo... lo sabré -amenazó, cuando llegó a la calle. Simon metió el biquini en la mochila, y empezó a caminar - ¡Recuerda que yo lo se todo, Simon Lewis!

Oyó la risita queda de Alec.

- Suerte, Simon -dijo, meneando la cabeza por lo sobreactuado y el dramatismo exagerado de Magnus -. Anda, entra y comprobaré si realmente lo sabes todo...

Simon se rió, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ni cómo interpretarlo. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía como interpretarlo, lo que desearía era no haberlo oído.

* * *

Lucie estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo en la sala de entrenamiento cuando el móvil le sonó en el bolso. Lo cogió, y se le iluminó la cara sin querer. Se pasó una toalla por el cuello, y colgó. Guardó el teléfono y corrió por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Tenía que darse una ducha y salir. Muy rápido.

Cuando acabó, cogió sus gafas de sol, y echó a correr en dirección al ascensor. Por el camino, se encontró con Clary, que la miró, sorprendida.

- Voy a salir con Simon -anunció, con una sonrisa -, ¡no me esperéis para comer!

Cuando se metió en el ascensor, hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse, aunque no podía evitar que su corazón dejara de latir como el de un colibrí.

_Relájate, solo es Simon,_ se dijo.

Pero cuando salió al patio, en dirección a las verjas, y le vi allí plantado, con la camisa negra, los piratas, las gafas de sol y la mochila al hombro, todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Justo porque era Simon.

_¿Qué has hecho conmigo, vampiro?_

* * *

Resultó que el viaje en tren había sido la parte fácil del plan de Simon. Como Lucie no conocía las rutas ni los lugares, no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían. Lo complicado sería conducirla hasta Carson Beach, pero tenía tiempo de pensar en ello.

Para cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación, Simon condujo a Lucie por las calles, intentando no ir por aquellas que tuvieran una visibilidad plena de la playa.

- ¿Boston? –preguntó ella, mirándole - ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos en Boston?

- Bueno -Simon se pasó la mano por al nuca con una sonrisa -. Una vez me dijiste que nunca habías ido a la playa, y teniendo una tan cerca, casi me pareció una negligencia no traerte.

Lucie sonrió.

- ¿De verdad?

Simon asintió, feliz de verla tan contenta.

La chica empezó a caminar, emocionada, hacia la playa, atiborrada de turistas, cuando Simon la cogió de la cintura y la detuvo.

- ¡Eh, campeona! ¿A dónde te crees que vas? -preguntó él en su oído.

- A la playa. Has dicho que... -dijo, confundida.

- He dicho que te llevaría a la playa. Pero no soy tan cutre como para llevarte a una abarrotada donde no cabe un alfiler. Conozco un sitio estupendo ¿Vienes?

Lucie asintió, abrumada por sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su boca rozándole la oreja, la suave voz susurrándole al oído… Deberían ser cosas que la hicieran reaccionar y desear apartarse, pero muy al contrario, lo único que quería era estar más cerca… Se giró dentro del círculo de sus brazos para poder mirarle a la cara, cuando uno de los brazos de Simon se deslizó de su cintura y le recorrió el brazo para agarrarle la mano con firmeza y tirar de ella, sacándola de la nube.

* * *

Simon estaba sentado en la arena blanca de la playa, mirando el reflejo del sol en el agua mientras esperaba a que Lucie se cambiara. Habían bajado a una pequeña cala, rodeada de acantilados rocosos, a la que solo se podía acceder nadando, o en caso de Simon, saltando. Había cargado con Lucie a su espalda y había aterrizado en la arena de un salto. Después de tenderle el biquini que Magnus le había dado, se giró y prometió no darse la vuelta hasta que ella le avisara. Allí no había cambiadores ni espacios cubiertos tras los que esconderse para tener un poco de intimidad. Con los dedos, empezó a dibujar figuras extrañas en la arena, sintiendo el hormigueo cálido del sol en la piel.

- ¿Seguro que esto es más que una excusa para ver lo sexy que estoy en biquini, Simon? –oyó que preguntaba Lucie, justo detrás de su espalda.

- Vale, me has pillado –admitió Simon, pasándose las manos por la cabeza para evitar mirar. Sentía el calor corporal de la nefilim por toda la piel de la espalda. Sentía tentaciones de echar una miradita, pero sabía que no era nada sensato.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no me lo quisiera poner? –susurró ella.

El vello de Simon se erizó, un sustitutivo del rubor, y se rascó la nuca.

- Er… bueno, yo… Supongo que… haz lo que quieras –se encogió de hombros.

Sintió la mano de Lucie sobre el hombro, y se tensó, nervioso. Se mordió el labio.

- Simon, ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Simon se levantó y se giró. Lucie estaba envuelta en una de las toallas grises que él había bajado a la playa desde casa. Tragó saliva. No veía los tirantes de la parte de arriba pasar sobre su cuello ¿Y si realmente estaba desnuda? ¿Qué haría? No. No sería capaz… ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pasa, Simon? –inquirió Lucie, acercándose a él con una sonrisa seductora - ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No… yo…

La nefilim estaba justo delante de él, tan cerca que el vampiro oía el latido de su corazón como un tambor en sus orejas. Se le puso la carne de gallina cuando ella, lentamente, alzó los brazos y los posó sobre su pecho. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, intentando no desviar la mirada, Lucie apartó los codos de si, y la toalla cayó al suelo. Simon se obligó a no apartar la vista, y un segundo más tarde, se le relajaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Maldito fuera Magnus por sus extraños gustos. El biquini negro le quedaba como un guante, pero era de los que no llevan tirantes. Simon le dio un repaso rápido, admirando el cuerpo delgado, de piel ligeramente morena, y el vientre plano, duro, musculado. Un segundo después, Lucie se estaba riendo de él, y le golpeaba con la toalla en el hombro.

- ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! –se burló, agarrándose el estómago, muerta de risa. Simon sonrió, más relajado, y suspiró.

- ¿Sí, no? ¡Ven aquí, angelito! –gruñó, cogiendo a Lucie y colgándosela al hombro.

Lucie empezó a golpearle la espalda con los puños, y dio patadas en el aire mientras se reía y gritaba. Simon caminó hacia el agua, y cuando el agua le cubrió la cintura, se preparó para lanzar a la chica al agua.

- ¡Simon! ¡Para, para, para! ¡Espera!

- No, de esta no te libras –replicó, separándola de si para poder sujetarla mejor y tirarla al agua con más comodidad.

- ¡No, lo digo en serio! ¡Simon, no sé nadar! –gritó. Realmente parecía asustada.

Simon paró, y la sujetó mejor sobre su hombro, preocupado de que no se resbalara.

- ¿Va en serio? ¿No sabes nadar? ¿No es coña?

- No, Simon, no es coña. No sé nadar –replicó ella, derrotada, dejándose colgar sobre su espalda - ¿Qué, contento? Ya lo he admitido: Lucie la asesina demoníaca perfecta no sabe nadar.

Simon, aún incrédulo, se la sacó del hombro, y empezó a bajarla al suelo con suavidad. El agua allí a penas cubría, así que no había un peligro real de que se ahogara. Pero cuando los dedos de los pies de Lucie tocaron la gélida agua oceánica, se encogió y enredó las piernas en la cintura del vampiro, intentando huir de aquel frío. Ante el repentino contacto, tan íntimo, Lucie se ruborizó, y enterró la cara en su hombro. Sujetaba con fuerza su cuello, casi ahogándolo. Simon se quedó quieto como una piedra, sin respirar, notando el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la nefilim allá donde le tocaba, el olor dulzón de su sangre, que cantaba como campanillas de plata; el pulso semi acelerado, la respiración lenta y acompasada, el aliento calentándole el hombro y la vena de su cuello latiendo con fuerza.

- Bueno –dijo, con un carraspeo, intentando romper aquel momento tan incómodo -, me tienes a mí. No voy a permitir que te ahogues, ¿vale? Así que, si quieres, yo te enseñaré.

Lucie movió la cabeza contra el hombro de Simon, y luego le miró, con un ojo descubierto.

- ¿Prometes no reírte? –susurró.

- Lo juro por el Ángel –respondió, con una sonrisa, intentando animarla.

Lucie se rió, relajándose.

- A ti eso no se te aplica –explicó, mientras se separaba un poco de él, lo justo para mirarle a la cara. Estaban tan cerca que su aliento le calentaba las mejillas a Simon.

- ¿Quién dice que no? –murmuró. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios. Le pasó una mano por la sien, apartando un mechón pelirrojo que se le había escapado de la coleta, tapándole los ojos – Lo prometo –repitió.

Estuvieron así, mirándose fijamente durante un rato, hasta que el vampiro se inclinó un poco hacia delante, ahuecando la cara de Lucie tiernamente con la mano. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el corazón latirle en la garganta… y una gaviota aventurera pasó por encima de sus cabezas, golpeándoles en la cabeza con un ala. Los dos se apartaron, ella ruborizada y él fulminando al animal con la mirada. Simon carraspeó.

- En fin. Venga valiente. Empecemos con la primera lección –dijo, un poco azorado.

- ¿Y cual es?

- Primera lección de natación: meterse en el agua –dijo, palmeándole las piernas, que seguían siendo una firme sujeción en su cintura -. No puedo enseñarte a nadar si te agarras a mi como una lapa. Así que saca toda esa energía nefilim de ti, y atrévete a poner esos lindos piececitos en el agua.

Lucie se inclinó un poco y miró abajo, al agua, poco convencida.

- ¿Estás seguro…?

Simon le apretó una mano.

- No voy a dejar que te ahogues –dijo -. Cuidaré de ti, Lucie. Pase lo que pase.

* * *

Magnus estaba a punto de llamar por teléfono a Simon para preguntarle a qué hora pensaba regresar con su ahijada -Jace estaba a punto de ir a Taki's y quería saber quién bajaría a cenar, incluida su hija (Jace no sabía que Lucie había ido a la playa con Simon, y así debía seguir siendo, por el momento) -, para poder inventarse una excusa pasable, cuando una idea floreció en su mente como una flor de medianoche.

Corrió a saltitos emocionados hacia su estudio, con una gran sonrisa, despertando la curiosidad de Alec, que estaba haciendo zapping en el televisor de pantalla plana del salón. El cazador de sombras se levantó del sofá y siguió a su novio hacia su estudio, donde miles de artículos mágicos y místicos se acumulaban sin ton ni son (dudaba que Magnus hubiera entendido jamás el concepto de "orden") entre estantes, suelos, y cajas. Había listas enroladas en los palos de la cortina, en las patas de las mesas y las sillas, y en una espada colgada en la pared, ligeramente oxidada. Ahora se acordaba de por qué no entraba nunca allí. Todo aquel desorden le estaba haciendo entrar ganas de coger una escoba y limpiar, y una bolsa de basura y empezar a tirar cosas inservibles. Se preguntó por un momento si el brujo no habría desarrollado una variante del síndrome de Diógenes.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Magnus? –inquirió, curioso, desde la entrada. No se atrevía a entrar por miedo a empezar a tirarlo todo por una ventana.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que yo lo sabía todo? Pues he descubierto la forma de hacerlo realidad –contestó el brujo. Su voz le llegó amortiguada a Alec, pues Magnus tenía la cabeza literalmente enterrada en una montaña de papeles. De repente salió de allí con un grito triunfal, y con una gran bola de cristal entre las manos. Era de color verde botella, y tenía una abolladura en un lado, además de una gran grieta que la recorría entera. Alec enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Una bola de cristal? ¿En serio? ¿Tan desesperado estás por espiarles?

- Sí. Hace años que no tengo nada de salsa en la que meter las narices ¡Años! ¿Qué esperas que haga cuando se me presenta la oportunidad?

- Haz lo que quieras –dijo finalmente Alec, empezando a ponerse nervioso por el desorden -, pero solo quiero que sepas que si Lucie te pilla espiándola, tendrás un grave problema. Y yo no te abogaré.

Magnus se puso la bola de cristal bajo el brazo, y le miró, acusador.

- Dime que tú no has tenido ganas de espiarles en algún momento, ganas de saber qué hacen estando solos tanto rato, y entonces lo dejaré estar. Dímelo, Alexander, y pararé.

Alec se quedó callado. No podía decirlo. Realmente él también había sentido esa curiosidad morbosa hacer mella en él de vez en cuando.

Magnus sonrió.

- Anda, ven. No diré nada –le guiñó un ojo.

Alec meneó la cabeza.

- Si entro en esa habitación, no respondo de mis actos –advirtió, echándole una mirada furtiva a la escoba al fondo del pasillo.

Magnus, que le conocía, chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer la escoba. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a dejar entrar al nefilim en su santuario, de modo que salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Entre los dos corrieron las cortinas del salón, y Magnus puso la bola de cristal en la mesita frente al sofá.

- Está un poco vieja, pero creo que aún funciona… -murmuró, golpeándola en la parte de arriba. Una tenue imagen empezó a formarse en el centro, y sonrió -. Vamos a ver, qué estás haciendo con mi niña, Simon Lewis….

* * *

Tras unas cuantas horas más de prácticas, Simon consiguió que Lucie aprendiera a flotar y nadar a braza. Aunque no recorría grandes distancias, porque aún estaba empezando, iba bastante deprisa cuando se lo proponía. Simon le pasó unas gafas de buceo con un tubo para hacer snorkel junto a las rocas, y vieron los diferentes peces y algas de la zona. Cuando el sol empezaba a desaparecer, estaban tumbados en la arena, sobre las toallas, mirando el cielo.

- Debería volver –dijo Lucie de repente, con los ojos cerrados, acurrucándose contra Simon. Al final no había hecho falta la crema protectora. Ella tomaba el sol en Idris y nunca se quemaba -. Estarán esperándome.

Simon suspiró.

- Pues vamos. No quiero estar a malas con Jace… -empezó a levantarse, cuando la mano de la chica se posó sobre su pecho y le empujó de nuevo hacia abajo. Recostó la cabeza en su abdomen.

- Aún es pronto. Un ratito más.

- Pero Lucie…

La nefilim se irguió y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, dibujando círculos con las uñas con suavidad sobre el estómago de Simon. Lo miró desde abajo, con cara de perro pachón.

- ¿Porfi? –dijo, y frunció los labios en un puchero.

Simon cogió aire lentamente, y meneó la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero no. Si llegas tarde, no te dejarán salir conmigo - _Y eso sería una tragedia, ¿verdad, Lewis?_

- Pero me gusta la playa…

- Pues si tanto te gusta, vendremos más a menudo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucie hizo un mohín.

- Está bien –se levantó, con un gruñido - ¿Sabes? A veces eres un completo aguafiestas –se pasó la ropa por encima del biquini, ya seco, y sacudió la cabeza, intentando peinarse. Al ver que era tarea imposible que sus rizos quedaran decentes, se lo recogió en una coleta -. Pero bueno. Se compensa –le sonrió –. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No tenías mucha prisa?

El vampiro se levantó, y se vistió. Recogió las toallas, y lo guardó todo en la bolsa. Cuando acabó (en menos tiempo del que había tardado Lucie), se acercó a ella, y le sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Suficientemente veloz? –inquirió.

Pero se dio cuenta de que ella no le miraba a la cara, sino un poco más arriba, y se reía. Bueno, intentaba no hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? –se tanteó la cabeza, pero no encontró nada.

- Tienes un alga en el pelo –dijo. Simon intentó encontrarla pero no lo logró. Lucie le manoteó, y le empujó hacia una piedra -. Anda, siéntate. Ya te la saco yo.

Obediente, Simon se sentó en la piedra. Ahora, sus caras estaban a la misma altura. Mientras Lucie buscaba en su pelo, arrancando cosas que estaban completamente enganchadas (las algas se le habían pegado con la sal al secarse), Simon observó su rostro atentamente. Tenía unas cuantas pecas sobre el puente de la nariz y bajo los ojos, tirando hacia la sien. Las pestañas eran largas y curvadas, de un rojo oscuro, casi burdeos, y sus labios eran ligeramente desiguales. El inferior algo más lleno que el superior.

- Bueno, creo que ya está… -dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio, dubitativa. Cuando le miró, vio que Simon la observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, el ceño un poco fruncido y los ojos un poco entrecerrados, como si estuviera pensando.

Lentamente, el vampiro le pasó una mano por la mejilla, apartando un mechón del flequillo que se le había escapado de la coleta, y se lo puso tras la oreja. No obstante, cuando lo hubo hecho, no retiró la mano, sino que la dejó allí posada, tomando la forma de su mejilla.

La chica podía sentir el golpeteo desenfrenado de su corazón contra las costillas, el aire pasando por sus pulmones, saliendo y entrando acompasadamente. Le picaban los labios vacíos, y sin darse cuenta, los tenía ya entreabiertos. _Iremos al ritmo que quieras. No tengo prisa_, le había dicho Simon. Y la verdad era que se había portado. Pero ella ya no quería esperar. Había demorado esto, temerosa de estropear lo que tenían por culpa de pasar al siguiente nivel, a algo más complicado. Y tenía miedo de perder lo único que tenía, aunque no fuera todo lo que ella querría. Pero había llegado el momento de tirarse a la piscina, de arriesgar a todo o nada. Despacio, como si fuera un sueño, se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, y cuando la playa desapareció, sintió un roce dulce sobre los labios.

La mano de Simon pasó a su nuca, sujetándole la cabeza con dulzura, como si fuera un recién nacido, acercándola a él, mientras la otra le pasaba por las costillas, despacio, despacio, despacio, como si no quisiera asustarla, hasta que se acomodó en la parte estrecha de su espalda. Mientras, los labios de Simon presionaban los suyos con suavidad, buscando el permiso de los de ella. No era algo duro, algo voraz que busca imposición, sino una invitación. Aquí estoy, te lo doy todo. Coge lo que quieras.

Lucie abrió los labios en una aceptación silenciosa, y coló las manos bajo su camiseta, arañando sin fuerza las costillas de él, sintiendo la forma ondulante de la piel sobre los huesos, su frescor. Simon le acarició con suavidad el pómulo con el pulgar, notando la tensión de su cuello, y se separó de ella a penas unos centímetros antes de posar sus labios en la comisura de los de ella, en la punta de su nariz, en sus párpados cerrados, y, finalmente, en su frente.

- Te quiero –murmuró contra su piel, y la estrechó contra él.

* * *

Entraron en Taki's cogidos de la mano. Jace, Clary y Henry, los esperaban, ya sentados en una mesa. Era de noche, y se agradecía el aire fresco que corría en la calle. Tras ellos, iban Magnus y Alec, cuchicheando entre ellos en voz muy baja, como escoltas de la excusa. Magnus había mensajeado a Simon para decirle que les esperaban junto a Taki's, con la coartada de que Lucie había ido de compras con Magnus al Upper East Side, y que ella, al saber que iban al restaurante, había invitado a Simon. El vampiro no había preguntado por qué el brujo estaba tan empecinado en ayudarles, pero tampoco le iba mal, así que simplemente, no se quejó.

Habían pedido ya cuando Simon se puso tenso. No era la fría mirada de Jace, que no había dejado de observarle desde que entró acompañado de su hija, ni la inquietante presencia de un misterioso y demasiado sonriente Magnus. Era otra cosa, un olor nuevo, una presencia…

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó, y pudo escuchar el sonido de unas botas de tacón alto resonar contra el suelo del bar.

- Parece que tenemos overbooking de nefilims esta noche –oyó que murmuraba Kaelie al gerente del bar.

Simon no pudo contenerse. Tenía que girarse. La curiosidad podía con él.

Así que se giró.

Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

* * *

**Jejeje, un poco largo, ¿no? ;) Quién puede ser el misterioso nefilim de Taki's? (ceja, ceja, ceja) Mujajajaj. Más en el cap 11.**

**Review?**

**MHG**


	11. Uno de mis problemas

**NA/:Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero no sabía como hacerlo, y además tenía visita de familiares extrangeros... bueno, un rollo, vaya. **

**See you down!**

* * *

**Uno de mis problemas**

- No puede ser. Y viene así, sin avisar. Te juro que la mato –dijo Jace, levantándose sin hacer ruido del sofá. Había seguido la mirada de Simon y había visto a la nefilim.

El chico se acercó despacio, con los brazos abiertos, como si fuera a abrazarla por la espalda o a estrangularla, de puntillas, casi sin respirar para no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo inmediatamente detrás de la chica, la agarró con rapidez, y la levantó, riendo como un pirata.

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y luego empezó a reírse al reconocer a Jace.

- ¡Bruto! ¡Me has asustado! - dijo entre risas. Consiguió deshacerse de la presa de los brazos de Jace, y se puso en el suelo.

Isabelle se volvió para encararle, a él y a todos los de la mesa. Clary saludó, Alec sonrió, y Magnus se repantingó en el sofá, mirando a Simon, que se había escondido, agachándose tanto como podía porque no sabía donde meterse; a Lucie, que parecía algo irritada, y a la Ligthwood, con auténtico interés morboso.

- ¡Clary, hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Lo siento, desde que os dejaron el mando del Instituto no hemos podido pasar a veros. Brian estaba muy ocupado con la reunión del consejo, pero… -comenzó, animada. Luego su mirada decantó en su hermano y su novio, y sonrió -. Pero bueno, hermanito, que bien te veo. Sí que te cuida bien el brujo, ¿eh? -Alec le sonrió de vuelta, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

- La mayor parte es gracias a la genética Ligthwood, que es perfecta, pero la verdad es que Magnus no lo hace tan mal –pasó una mano sobre el cuello del brujo y lo acercó hacia si. Él se dejó hacer, disfrutando como un gato cuando le rascan en la barriga.

- Te mimo demasiado –reconoció.

- Pero disfrutas con ello y lo sabes.

- _Touché._

Isabelle meneó la cabeza, murmurando algo como "incorregibles", y se puso las manos en la cadera. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta prieta, y las uñas pintadas del color de las perlas negras, lo que le sentaba fenomenal. También llevaba un anillo de puño americano en la mano derecha, y, Simon comprobó con estupefacción, un guante sin dedos en la otra. LA OTRA. Pero... Isabelle ya no tenía dos manos. Una se la había arrancado Sebastian...

Jace le pasó una mano por los hombros a su hermana y miró a Simon disimuladamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

- ¿Y dónde están Henry y Lucie? Hace meses que no los veo…

- ¡Estoy aquí! -Henry agitó la mano, sonriente, contento de que alguien le prestara atención.

- ¡Vaya! Juraría que has crecido veinte centímetros más desde que nos vimos por última vez... y, ¿te ha cambiado la voz?

Mientras Izzy seguía alabando al pequeño Herondale, muy pagado de si mismo a su aún tan tierna edad (los genes son lo que tienen), Simon seguía pensando en cómo huir de aquella situación tan incómoda que se había presentado de pronto. Sabía, y lo tenía completamente presente, que en aquella inesperada "reunión familiar", el sobraba, y probablemente, era persona non-grata. No había planeado ver a Izzy tan pronto. A decir verdad, no había planeado la mayor parte, que va, la milésima parte, de todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado desde que llegara a la gran manzana. Pero ninguna de ellas había sido especialmente desagradable. No obstante, Isabelle, seguía siendo el punto flaco en su muralla, su talón de Aquiles. Nada le daba tanto miedo y tanta fuerza como pensar en ella. Y eso, aunque ahora no quisiera reconocerlo, le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Antaño, tener una persona que fuera el centro de su mundo había estabilizado a Simon. Clary fue el principio, e Isabelle la secuela. Pero después de veinte años de soledad, los últimos de ellos como líder de un clan de vampiros "benéficos", y batallas constantes día a día, ese Simon había ido desapareciendo, diluyéndose sobre su piel como pintura en aguarrás. Y, poco a poco, en una lenta metamorfosis, lo que antes lo había hecho fuerte y le había dado seguridad, ahora lo limitaba y lo hacía débil. Querer a la gente era lo que hacía que tus enemigos tuvieran más puntos por dónde atacarte. La seguridad era una mera ilusión. No existía.

Se había preguntado cómo había gente capaz de conciliar el amor y la fuerza. Hacía años, había tachado a Jace de neurótico por creer que el amor era un nudo corredizo, que amar es destruir, y ser amado, es ser destruido. Él nunca lo había creído. Pero no había vivido lo mismo que Jace. Según una vida mundana, la perspectiva del amor como algo destructivo es impensable. Desde la perspectiva de un guerrero, con enemigos en cada rincón, esperando su oportunidad, no es más que otro nudo desatado del zapato que, en el peor momento posible, te hará tropezar y acabará contigo. La soledad en ese mundo es una coraza, una cota de malla invisible que defiende de los cortes, pero no de las estocadas de punta.

Había creído que, después de abandonar el puesto como líder en Roma, volvería a su vida mediocre, pero después de razonar las perspectivas, y habitar en ambos mundos, era difícil discernir en cual vivía o debía vivir. Había estado atravesando una extraña crisis de ideales y ética (algo similar a una crisis religiosa, solo que peor), y cuando cría que había resuelto el gran enigma o que al menos estaba cerca de la respuesta, apareció la chica Herondale. Y otra chica puso su mundo patas arriba, y le llevó a sumar a su lista de enigmas sin resolver, el que un hombre cambiara tan radicalmente aquello que había creído correcto hasta la fecha, por una mujer. Así que, deseoso de salir corriendo por la puerta, esconderse en su ático, y no aparecer hasta que Isabelle desapareciera de la ciudad, se hundió en el sofá, apretando la espalda con fuerza contra el respaldo, deseando mimetizarse con la tapicería y desaparecer. Apretó las manos, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Que no se fije en mí, que no se fije en mí..._

Pero Isabelle giró la cabeza buscando a Lucie, que estaba ida, y sus ojos repararon en Simon, tieso y erizado como Iglesia.

- Simon. Simon Lewis -dijo ella, parpadeando. Parecía que hubiera visto a un fantasma - Cuanto... Cuanto tiempo.

Simon abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y la miró, forzando una sonrisa, obligándose a ser fuerte.

- Isabelle -saludó. A pesar de los evidentes cambios que había sufrido a lo largo de los años, cuando la miraba, veía a la chica que había conocido veinte años atrás, y no a la mujer casada que tenía delante. El vestido negro que llevaba no era tan corto como los que usaba hacía tanto, el collar del rubí rojo brillaba sobre su cuello, palpitando como un segundo corazón. Los recuerdos despertaron, y le oprimieron el corazón en un abrazo helado. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, y se contuvo a duras penas. No era buena idea, en ninguno de los sentidos. Podía oír el corazón de Lucie, a su lado, latiendo veloz y enérgico. Estaba nerviosa -. Has... cambiado.

- Al contrario que tú -respondió. No parecía amistosa en absoluto, pero tampoco abiertamente hostil. Eso tranquilizó un poco al chico - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

La frialdad en la voz de ella le erizó el vello de la nuca a Simon.

- Por ahí. Aqui y allá -se encogió de hombros.

Un chispazo de algo intenso brilló en los ojos de Isabelle, cuando Jace dijo:

- Oh, tiene anécdotas muy interesantes, Iz. Quizá...

El teléfono de la Ligthwood sonó, insistente, en su bota. Y, aunque hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, el pitido era demasiado evidente, así que descolgó.

- ¿Sí? Sí. Ahora mismo. Hasta luego, cielo.

Isabelle colgó. Simon pensó que había sido la llamada más corta que jamás hubiera presenciado. Quizá con ella todas fueran así. Su factura de móvil debía de ser de lo más económica.

- Tengo que irme. Brian ya ha llegado, y tengo que bajar a la ciudad de hueso... bueno -dijo, mientras cogía unas cuantas bolsas de comida para llevar que le daba Kaelie, supuso que la cena -, ya nos veremos por ahí, chicos -se despidió.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? -preguntó Clary - Sabes que puedes venir al Instituto con nosotros si quieres...

- O con nosotros -invitó Magnus, leyéndole el pensamiento a Alec -. Tengo habitaciones de sobra para ti y Brian. Solo tienes que avisarme con cinco minutos de antelación -le guiñó un ojo lleno de purpurina, cómplice.

- Solo me quedo un par de días... La Clave está siendo muy pesada últimamente, no sé qué les pasa... pero te tomo la palabra, Clary. Tal vez mañana me pase por allí.

Isabelle no miró ni por un segundo a Simon, y, en las escasas veces que tuvo que dirigir su mirada a donde estaba él, ni siquiera se fijó. Su mirada simplemente pasó de largo. El abrazo helado del corazón del vampiro se acentuó.

Simon observó a Isabelle abandonar el local, con los recuerdos como una mordaza alrededor de su boca y un potro de tortura atado con fuerza a su corazón, estirando, estirando, estirando. Le dolía. Le dolí muchísimo, aunque no acababa de saber el qué o por qué. Sentía que, al mínimo toque, su corazón saltaría en pedazos. Tal vez así era cómo tenía que ser. Sin darse cuenta estiró la mano, buscando la de Lucie, y cuando la encontró, la agarró con firmeza, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. La calidez de la piel de ella resultaba reconfortante en medio de aquel frío que lo congelaba por dentro, derretía el hielo que se había formado en él, templándolo sin prisa, anclándolo a un puerto seguro.

_"Los que somos inmortales estamos ligados por una cadena de oro a esta vida, y no nos atrevemos a cortarla por miedo a lo que hay más allá", _había dicho Magnus en una ocasión, con una expresión turbada y melancólica, como si ya se lo hubiera dicho a alguien alguna vez. En uno de sus viajes, conoció a una bruja. Era antigua. Tendría unos ciento treinta años, y parecía simpática. Aunque no era como Ragnor Fell y Catarina Loss, que tenían la piel verde y el pelo azul respectivamente. No había ninguna marca de brujo en ella. Al menos no una visible. Le cayó bien. Viajaron juntos unas cuantas veces. Descubrió que a ella le gustaba mucho leer. Para su sorpresa, conocía muchas de las películas modernas, le gustaban un poco los cómics, y estaba aprendiendo a dibujar. La sorprendió un día intentando trazar el esbozo de una cara. Un chico. Cuando le pregunto quién era, ella solo respondió:

_"Alguien a quién amé más que a mi vida una vez"._

En una de sus charlas, ella le comentó que estaba segura de que el infierno era frío. Que el cielo era puro fuego, y el infierno el hielo más ardiente. Simon no estaba muy convencido, pero, si era un ángel el que le daba calidez ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando el hielo le mordía el corazón con sus afilados dientes, ¿como podría ser de otra manera?

Lucie le dio un suave apretón, y él le acarició en lentos círculos el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

_Todo está bien. Todo va a ir bien,_ se dijo, intentando ser fuerte. Por su pasado y su futuro. Por Isabelle, por Lucie. Y así fue como lo entendió. El amor te hace ser fuerte por los demás. No por ti. La soledad es egoísta. No es que haya uno erróneo y uno correcto. Son dos tipos de fuerza. Dos tipos de valentía. Solo hay que escoger uno, y caminar hacia delante, sin mirar atrás más que para pensar como seguir.

* * *

Volvía a estar en su ático, sentado en la terraza del tejado, mirando el puente de Brooklyn desde allí. Le fascinaba ese puente, aunque no sabía por qué. Clary, cuando lo dibujaba, decía que era como si lo hubieran construido pensando en los artistas. Pensando en la belleza más que en la funcionalidad. Y ahora, creía verlo. Las curvas suaves de las sujecciones principales dejaban caer los gruesos cables rojos como una cortina a ambos lados...

- ¿En qué piensas?

La voz le sobresaltó un momento, pero antes de que Lucie se sentara a su lado, con las piernas colgando en el vacío, ya estaba recompuesto. No la miró.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -preguntó, más por curiosidad que por auténtica preocupación. Sabía que la brisa de ese día era fría, aunque fuera un día de Agosto y él no lo notara. El pelo se le ponía delante de los ojos. Tendría que cortárselo otra vez.

- Llamé al timbre, pero no contestaste. Me puse un _glamour_ y abrí las puertas con la estela - se encogió de hombros-. Si una puerta cerrada pudiera detenernos, ¡menudos caza demonios seríamos!

Simon sonrió, y meneó la cabeza.

- Había pensado en darte una copia de la llave, ¿sabes? Pero ahora que sé que no te hace falta... -bromeó.

- ¿Me ibas a dar una llave?

Simon asintió y la miró, divertido. Parecía que no le creía.

- No me preocupa que entres y salgas a tus anchas. Siempre podrás venir aquí, pase lo que pase. Estás en tu casa -se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, y sacó una llave plateada con un llavero rojo. Se la puso en las manos - .Tú y los demás. No sois el mayor de mis problemas. No figuráis en la lista, de hecho.

Lucie cerró la mano con fuerza sobre la llave, y se la colgó en una cadena que llevaba al cuello.

- ¿Y cuales son tus problemas? -quiso saber, con los ojos clavados en él.

El vampiro suspiró. Una ambulancia pasó a toda pastilla por la avenida, ahogando los otros sonidos con la sirena. El oído amplificado de Simon desvió el estridente sonido y lo aisló, focalizado en otros, como la vecina del cuarto cantando en la ducha. Desafinaba.

- Seguramente puedes adivinar algunos de ellos. No hace falta tener mucha imaginación.

Lucie apretó los labios.

- ¿Los vampiros de roma? ¿Y algo de tus viajes, los secretos, la sangre, yo?... ¿Isabelle?

- Has acertado cuatro de seis. No está mal.

Lucie se quedó en silencio, pensando, mordiéndose los carrillos. ¿Qué dos problemas podían ser los que no estaban en su lista? ¿Sería ella uno de ellos? No. La había dejado entrar. Le había dado una llave. La había besado. Uno no besa a sus problemas y les dece "te quiero"... ¿verdad?

- Me parece que le estás dando demasiado a la cabeza -murmuró Simon. Lucie lo miró. Estaba sentado a su lado, con una pierna encogida que se abrazaba, y la mejilla apoyada en la rodilla. La miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y cubiertos por el flequillo rizado. El castaño claro haciendo contraste con los iris, más claros a la luz directa del sol de la tarde que daba tintes rojizos a todo lo que encontraba. Tenía los labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, curvados en una sonrisa, y su mirada era tierna.

Lucie bajó la cabeza, sin querer hablar, y cuando él extendió un brazo, ella se sintió como un pajarito desvalido, y se acurrucó bajo el ala que Simon le tendía, una mullida y segura, que prometía calor, comprensión y cobijo de la tormenta. La estrechó contra él, y le pasó la mano a lo largo del brazo, acariciando la piel con el pulgar, intentando reconfortarla de cualesquiera que fueran los fantasmas que la atenazaban.

Por norma general, los abrazos, y especialmente los abrazos demasiado cercanos, son algo incómodo en pleno Agosto, cuando hace tanto calor, que pensar en recibir el de otra persona es algo impensable, pero la piel fría de Simon resultaba reconfortante. Era como estar frente al aire acondicionado del coche. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y miró hacia el puente de Brooklyn. No lo entendía. No comprendía como le resultaba tan fácil a Simon saber lo que ella pensaba en cada momento. No creía simplemente que fuera que él, que fuera más perceptivo que los demás. Debía haber algo más.

Pasaron las horas, y el sol se ocultó en el horizonte. Cuando las primeras estrellas aparecieron, se tumbaron y, aprovechando que estaban en uno de los edificios más altos, y que así la luz no les molestaba, Simon le enseñó las constelaciones. Lucie ya las conocía. Sus historias, y como emplearlas para orientarse; su padre le había enseñado, pero no dijo nada, y dejó que el vampiro continuara hablando. Le parecía que no quería estropear el momento.

- Allí está la estrella polar, ¿ves? -dijo, señalando un punto brillante y lejano en el cielo, hacia el norte -. Si alguna vez estás perdida, solo tienes que buscarla. Ella te dirá donde está el norte.

- El buen camino, ¿eh? -respondió Lucie. Se incorporó, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Simon, impidiéndole ver el cielo. Él, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, con un brazo bajo la cabeza, la miró y sonrió.

- ¿Intentando seducirme, nefilim? Soy inmune a tus encantos.

- Ya veremos.

Lucie se inclinó hacia delante, y el pelo le cayó a un lado de la cara, cubriendo la luz de la luna, dejándolos a oscuras. Las pupilas se le agrandaron cuando la runa de visión nocturna empezó a hacer efecto, y pudo distinguir cada sutil cambio en las facciones de Simon. Una arruga en la comisura del labio, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios blandos y más abiertos, una cicatriz en el pómulo y un corte en la ceja. Le pasó las puntas de los dedos por los pómulos y resiguió la línea de la mandíbula con la uña del dedo índice. Frotó la punta de su nariz con la de Simon, cerrando los ojos, y luego le pasó los labios por las mejillas, los pómulos, la mandíbula, el cuello, bajo la oreja y el lóbulo. Oyó suspirar al vampiro, que alzó las manos y se las puso en la cintura, dibujando círculos en su estómago con los pulgares.

Entretenida en su oreja, susurró:

- ¿Aún crees que no puedo seducirte? -inquirió, muy bajito.

Lo notó estremecerse, y sintió como la piel de Simon se erizaba bajo sus manos.

Lucie pasó los labios por la comisura de su boca, y permaneció en suspensión sobre ellos, respirando lentamente, sintiendo el frío que emanaba Simon en la piel de los labios, que le hormigueaban de expectación.

Un golpe de brisa movió el pelo de la chica, dejando pasar un rayo de perlada luz de luna que hizo brillar los ojos de Simon.

- No.

Entonces, se apoyó sobre los codos, y venció los últimos milímetros de distancia entre ellos. Su boca se amoldó a la de ella con sorprendente suavidad. La nefilim siempre había creído que la piel de los vampiros era demasiado dura como para ser suave y blanda como lo era la de Simon. Pero esa tarde había descubierto, anonadada, que era casi como la de un mundano. No era tan cálida y no se podían percibir los latidos de corazón, lo que hacía evidente la ausencia de la normalidad de un mundano, pero todo lo demás estaba ahí. Enredó los dedos en sus rizos, aún enredados y pegados por la sal marina, y se apretó contra él.

- Sabes a sal -murmuró Simon, apartándose de ella para dejarla respirar. Pero Lucie no quería distancia.

- Calla -masculló, volviendo a besarle.

Simon se dejó llevar entonces. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba la proximidad y el saber que ella lo necesitaba casi tanto como él a ella. Pero ahí estaba.

* * *

- ¿Sabes? -preguntó Lucie, media hora más tarde. Simon había sacado unas mantas y unas almohadas, y se habían tendido allí. Cuando ella le preguntó si podía pasar la noche con él, el vampiro se encogió de hombros -. Siempre pensé que a los hombres os gustaba eso de estar encima. Pero a ti no parece importarte no estarlo.

Estaba tendida junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, los ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

- Nunca he entendido esa manía. En el fondo, da igual -contestó él -. Supongo que es una cuestión de inseguridad. Estar encima es lo que te proporciona una falsa sensación de superioridad y dominación, cuando no tiene por qué ser así. Aunque yo nunca -añadió -, lo he probado.

Lucie se rió, una risa muy poco femenina que hizo reír también a Simon. Puede que no fuera femenina, pero si contagiosa. Y eso le gustaba. Que ella se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca.

- Bueno, pues ya hay algo en lo que estamos empatados.

Simon se rió otra vez, y le pasó una mano por la espalda, por encima de la camiseta de tirantes. Le había ofrecido un pijama de los suyos, pero ella lo había rechazado alegando que estaba cómoda en shorts y camiseta. Habían pasado el rato besándose y hablando y riendo, pero ahora tenían que dormir, si ella iba finalmente a quedarse. Quizá Lucie no tuviera nada que hacer por la mañana, pero él pasaría a ver a Rebecca, y descubrir de quién era el extraño número de teléfono que lo había llamado esa mañana. Tal vez ir al supermercado a comprar algo de comida mundana para que si Lucie se pasaba por el apartamento con hambre, tuviera algo que picar. Y tendría que buscarle otro sitio a las bolsas de sangre de la nevera. Tener contenedores sanguinolentos en el lugar donde guardas lo que te vas a comer no era nada halagüeño, tenía que admitirlo.

- ¿Qué soy ahora para ti, Simon? -murmuró una Lucie casi dormida. Su respiración se había ido reduciendo hasta ser algo lento y acompasado. Se acurrucó contra él y agarró la camisa con los dedos, con fuerza.

Simon le pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pensaba. Al cabo de un rato, bajó la mirada del cielo, donde los astros parpadeaban, como si le guiñaran el ojo, cómplices, y depositó un beso en la frente de Lucie, ya dormida.

- Eres mi estrella polar

* * *

**Ejem... sé que no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto, pero este cap era algo que me resultaba muy difícil... en fin, ya veremos como queda.**

**prometo acción en el siguiente!**

**Besos!**

**MHG**


	12. ECO

** Em... sé que no tengo excusa, pero estaba de vacaciones y no podía actualizar (sin wi-fi, you know), pero aquí os traigo el siguiente. Estoy peleándome con el 13, pero pronto lo tendréis. Besos, y gracias por esperar!**

* * *

**ECO**

Por la mañana, Lucie se despertó con dolor de cuello. Estaba encogida sobre un colchón blando, con la cabeza apoyada en una superficie blanda y fresca. Despacio, movió la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando volver a dormirse, No quería levantarse aún. Bostezó y se giró en la cama, enredándose los pies con la suave sábana. Frotó la cara contra la almohada, buscando una posición satisfactoria, y metiendo el brazo debajo para tener la cabeza más elevada, volvió a dejarse llevar.

Había empezado a quedarse dormida otra vez cuando escuchó la grave voz del presentador de la CNN anunciando un choque de trenes en La Toscana, y el aumento del IPC. Se incorporó de golpe, totalmente despierta ya, con los ojos muy abiertos. Las legañas no le dejaban ver muy bien, pero algo siempre era mejor que nada. Parpadeó varias veces mientras pensaba en dónde estaba. Era una habitación grande y blanca, con una cama de matrimonio de cobertores negros en la que se encontraba, una alfombra mullida al pie, y un enorme y largo muro de cristal polarizado en una esquina, sin cortinas. Un reloj de pared de color negro hacia tic-tac rítmicamente, marcando los segundos.

Se reprendió mentalmente por haberse quedado dormida fuera de casa, y por no haber notado a la primera que ese no era el Instituto. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero no era capaz. La densa bruma blanca del sueño cubría todo pensamiento, incluso el vago recuerdo de las pesadillas de esa noche. Se palpó la cintura, buscando la estela, y casi le entró el pánico al no encontrarla. No llevaba el pijama puesto, y eso la puso alerta. Miró a su alrededor otra vez y... no. Increíble. La estela plateada con un hilo dorado alrededor descansaba sobre una mesilla negro metálico, junto a sus chanclas, colocadas frente a ella en el suelo, y unos pendientes en forma de aguja hechos de plata. El cinturón de las armas, vacío excepto por un triste y solitario cuchillo serafín, colgaba de un perchero en la pared, tras la puerta de sándalo rojo. Si alguien la había secuestrado, no había sido lo suficientemente listo como para alejarla de sus armas.

Se levantó del mullido colchón sin hacer ruido, y se calzó, colocándose el cinturón de las armas en la cadera. Tomó la estela y se dibujó una Marca de Recuerdo en el antebrazo, necesitando desesperadamente saber dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí. Lo sucedido el día anterior le golpeó la memoria como un mazo, y se ruborizó hasta el nacimiento del vello. Vio su reflejo en el cristal del ventanal, y recordó que se había quedado a dormir en el ático de Simon. Sus padres la matarían. Si es que no se habían enterado ya. La que le esperaba al volver.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se tiró de un mechón enredado, cabreada por que parecía una cualquiera, con la ropa desordenada de dormir con ella, y el pelo enredado de la sal del mar del día anterior y del sueño de la noche. Lo que daría por una ducha.

Se acercó a la puerta, y se asomó, sin hacer ruido. No había moros en la costa. Salió, caminando despacio para no hacer ruido, cuando el olor del café y los huevos revueltos con orégano y tomate le llegó a la nariz. Como arrastrada por el delicioso aroma, flotó hasta la cocina, donde Simon, con una toalla de baño enroscada en la cintura, preparaba el desayuno. Tenía el pelo mojado chafado sobre la cabeza y pegado a la frente, goteando sobre las pestañas. Lucie lo observó en silencio, comiéndoselo con la mirada. Al único hombre que había visto así alguna vez era a su padre (que no contaba por razones obvias), y a los actores de las películas. Tenía que admitir que, solo con la toalla y recién salido de la ducha, los tíos eran mucho más atractivos. _Si su sex-appeal fuera una barra de experiencia, ahora mismo estaría por las nubes,_ pensó, y sonrió para si.

Simon la oyó, y se giró. Pero no paró de remover los huevos en la sartén. Sonrió.

- Siento que me hayas pillado así, pero contaba con que seguirías dormida. Y, bueno... no podía vestirme contigo allí -se disculpó. Acercó un plato blanco, y vertió los huevos junto a un par de lonchas de bacon -. Te he preparado el desayuno. Si tienes hambre...

- Gracias -contestó automáticamente. Aún seguía perdida en los músculos de su estómago, brillantes por las gotas de agua y la humedad. Siguió distraídamente la línea de vello que partía de su ombligo y se perdía bajo la línea de la toalla... -. Y por mi no te preocupes. Son unas vistas estupendas -sonrió.

Simon se rió, y salió de detrás de la barra, antes de dejar el plato con el humeante desayuno sobre una mesa de cristal.

Lucie miró el desayuno, mordiéndose el labio. El estómago le rugía de hambre, pero daría lo que fuera por asearse un poco.

- ¿Podría darme una ducha? -preguntó.

Simon señaló con la cabeza unas escaleras pegadas a la pared, sin barandilla, de estilo moderno.

- Arriba, la puerta blanca. Hay toallas bajo el lavamanos, y el champú está en el tercer estante. Y ten cuidado, la alfombrilla resbala un poco. Si necesitas algo más, solo grita como una Barbie cuando se le acaban las rebajas, y allí estaré.

Lucie se rió, y subió las escaleras, veloz y animada por la promesa de una ducha fría que la despejaría por completo.

Cuando llegó al baño, abrió el grifo, y empezó a desvestirse. Cogió el champú, una marca blanca del supermercado, y se lavó los rizos a conciencia, restregándose la cabeza con fuerza. Una vez salió de allí, fresca y limpia, se secó con una de las toallas verdes que había bajo el lavamanos, tal y como él había dicho, y después de vestirse, se enroscó el pelo con ella. Se miró al espejo, esperando que todo estuviera en orden. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para nada más. Oh, Raziel ¿Era eso un herpes? Demonios, trols, y babosas marinas. Lo que le faltaba. _Gracias, oh, Ángel nuestro._

Soltó una palabrota que habría hecho sonrojar a cualquier marinero, y por la que su madre seguramente la habría regañado. Le pediría a Magnus más tarde algo con lo que poder deshacerse de él... no, espera, era solo una mancha. Menos mal. Suspiró, aliviada.

Mientras se miraba al espejo, recordó la tarde anterior, y, sin darse cuenta, se llevó los dedos a los labios.

_Realmente le he besado._

Sonrió, sin saber por qué, como una tonta, y bajó las escaleras más alegre que nunca. Ya no le importaba la bronca monumental que le iba a caer al llegar a casa, o lo que dirían los vecinos de Simon al verla salir con la misma ropa con la que había entrado el día anterior. Tenía ganas de ponerse a cantar y bailar, y gritar y gritar hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones o afónica, lo que viniera primero. Una nueva vitalidad le corría por las venas, y nada tenía que ver con las runas.

Cuando se sentó frente a su desayuno, comprobó, decepcionada, que su yoghurín vampírico ya se había vestido. Llevaba piratas negros y una camiseta roja con un salero con la cabeza de Yoda como tapa que ponía: _Sal Yodada, que la salud te acompañe*._

No le quitó el ojo de encima. Cuando éste se sentó frente a ella, con una copa llena de sangre en la mano, la miró, y señaló su desayuno con el mentón.

- ¿Te importa? -inquirió.

- En absoluto.

Simon brindó hacia lo invisible con la copa, y bebió, sediento, mientras las venas se le llenaban de vida, y las mejillas cogían color. Lucie cogió un poco de bacon, y se lo metió en la boca. Estaba delicioso. Miró al vampiro y a la copa de sangre. Si no fuera por lo espeso del líquido, el olor ferroso, y por las manchas que dejaba allá por donde pasaba, como si fuera un batido, podría haber jurado que bebía vino en lugar de sangre.

- Si miro en tu "nevera"... no encontraré un montón de gente muerta colgando boca abajo y abierta en canal como gorrinos en un matadero, desangrándose en cubos solo para ti, ¿verdad? -preguntó, cogiendo ahora unos cuantos trozos de huevos. Le gustaba la combinación del sabor del orégano, el tomate y el huevo.

- No. Me gusta invitarlos a cenar antes, charlar un poco, conocer sus gustos... imagina tener que beber la sangre de un psicópata. O de alguien con un gusto enfermizo por los gatos. Puaj -se estremeció, como si la idea le repugnara. Lucie se rió, y él esbozó una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la copa de nuevo a los labios -. No soy esa clase de chico.

- ¿Y qué clase de chico eres, Simon Lewis? -inquirió ella, cruzando las manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa, a ambos lados del plato, y posando la barbilla sobre los nudillos.

- Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma. Eso es lo emocionante de conocer a alguien. La intriga.

Lucie se rió, meneando la cabeza, y apoyó la pala del tenedor en los labios.

- Si, podría ser. Te daré tiempo.

Simon pasó al recibidor, y cogió un reloj de muñeca plateado, y se lo abrochó. Descolgó unas Ray-Ban de una chaqueta de aviador colgada en un perchero de la entrada, y se las colocó en la cabeza. Se apoyó contra la puerta del piso.

- ¿Te llevo a alguna parte? –preguntó.

Luce, que ya había acabado de desayunar, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, y se levantó, preparada para llevarse el plato al fregadero y limpiarlo.

Simon hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Déjalo donde quieras. Lo limpiaré esta noche.

Lucie miró el plato sucio de aceite y grasa del bacon, y luego a la encimera e hizo un mohín. Simon vio su duda, y sonrió de medio lado. A velocidad vampírica, pasó por su lado, le quitó el plato, y lo dejó sobre la encimera negra. Luego, ya de vuelta, se detuvo tras ella, y le dio un beso bajo la oreja, abrazándole la cintura por la espalda.

- ¿Ves? Arreglado. Y ahora, ¿te llevo a alguna parte, ángel? –susurró en su oreja. Lucie sonrió, y se apoyó contra su pecho.

- Bueno, podrías bajarme al Instituto… tengo que darles ciertas explicaciones a mis padres a cerca de por qué motivo he pasado la noche fuera de casa… y rezar a Raziel por no estar castigada –suspiró, derrotada, al pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Simon se rió, y ella pudo notar las vibraciones de su risa en la piel de la espalda, resonando en su propia caja torácica.

- _Un instant, s'il vous plaît, madame_-dijo él. Se llevó el móvil al oído, y esperó -. ¡Magnus! Hola, buenos días. Siento llamarte a esta hora. Seguro que estabas ocupado, pero… si, vale, está bien. Perdón… Vale. El caso es que Lucie se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa, y está… si, Magnus, en mi casa…. A dormir… -Magnus dijo algo al otro lado de la línea que hizo que el vello de Simon se erizara, y sonriera- ¿Y qué si fuera así…? Vale, vale, lo siento, qué irascible. Bueno, pues necesitaría, si hicieras el favor de… ¡Vaya! ¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? ¡Eres la caña! Perfecto. Gracias, Magnus. Te debo un par… Me imagino. Nos vemos allí.

Simon colgó, y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Lucie, muy pagado de si mismo. Parecía no tener ninguna prisa.

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Lucie. No estaba para nada incómoda, pero su estómago se contraía de los nervios de tener que explicar a sus padres dónde había estado, y quería acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Simon la estrechó contra él.

- No sé por qué, pero Magnus parece ser nuestro ángel de la guarda. Tiene un plan para todo, en lo que a nuestras fugas se refiere. Resulta que ayer por la tarde, no me preguntes cómo… supo que habías venido aquí, y que probablemente no ibas a regresar al Instituto lo que se dice pronto… de modo que llamó a Clary para decirle que te iba a secuestrar por una noche, y que pasaríais el día en San Francisco. Tu madre dio el visto bueno, y "te quedaste a dormir en el loft de Magnus, a salvo de vampiros melosos y acosadores", o al menos, es como él lo ha descrito. El caso es que, gracias a tu padrino, ahora tienes el día libre.

Lucie, que había estado escuchando con una sonrisa que se iba ensanchando cada vez más, a medida que el relato de Simon avanzaba, se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del vampiro, y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Todo el día libre? Vaya ¿Y qué voy a hacer todo el día, yo sola…? –murmuró. Sus ojos se desviaron al sur, hacia los labios de Simon, y sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los suyos, hambrienta. Ya había besado a Simon. Dos veces. Y parecía que ya no podía parar. Se preguntó si los vampiros tendrían alguna encima adictiva en la boca que te hacía desear más y más… pero estaba segura de que ese era un problema exclusivamente suyo.

Acercó su boca a la de él, y cogiéndole un par de mechones de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia si. Simon, que parecía un gato satisfecho, la dejó hacer, casi ronroneando de satisfacción. No quería tomar la iniciativa, no le hacía falta. Estaba bien como estaba. Y aunque ella no era toda una experta, no le importaba. Había algo en esa inexperiencia que le resultaba tentador y muy atractivo. Sonrió contra su boca cuando ella se apartó para respirar y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Tal vez ninguno de los dos tuviera experiencia personal a cerca de lo que venía a continuación de los besos, pero el cuerpo de ella parecía saber bien lo que quería, aunque Lucie no lo tuviera tan claro. A Simon se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero había tres problemas.

El primero, y sin duda el más importante, era que no quería que Lucie hiciera algo para lo que no había vuelta de rosca y para lo cual no estaba plenamente consciente. Parecía embriagada, fuera de si. O tal vez no. No tenía manera de saberlo, pero, por si acaso, prefería pararlo a tiempo.

El segundo, que tenía cosas que hacer y que no podían esperar. Rebecca le había reservado un par de horas de su atareada vida como maestra en una escuela de arte de la ciudad, y si se demoraba mucho más, llegaría tarde. Tenía que comprar comida, reorganizar la casa… etc. Un sinfín de cosas que requerían su atención con una molesta premura. Además de que él no era de los que dejaban las cosas pospuestas de forma indefinida. Le molestaba sobremanera dejar tareas pendientes. Le hacía pensar que su vida estaba sometida a un completo caos.

Y la tercera y última, pero no por ello menos importante. La ayuda de Magnus en este caso no era gratuita. La condición que había impuesto para no llamar a Clary y a Jace y destapar el pastel, era que Lucie realmente se fuera con él de compras a San Francisco. Así se lo hizo saber.

Lucie hizo un mohín, y se separó de él.

- Maldita sea –masculló.

- Bueno, será mejor que no te quejes delante de él. Lo único que se interpone entre tu padre, furioso por que he mancillado a su amada hija y primogénita, y yo, es Magnus. Sus excusas son lo que nos salva de la hecatombe. Y la verdad es que me gusta esto de ser amantes encubiertos, como Romeo y Julieta. Es mucho más excitante.

* * *

- ¡Simon! –chilló Rebecca desde el otro lado de la calle, agitando una mano. El pelo se le movía a un lado y a otro con el viento que levantaban los rápidos coches. Simon la saludó de vuelta.

Su hermana era una mujer alta, castaña, de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tenía unas pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos, de sonreír, y la piel tersa como cuando era joven. En cuanto el semáforo para los peatones estuvo en verde, corrió -literalmente corrió - a sus brazos, y se colgó de él, aunque con sus tacones de Gucci era mucho más alta.

- ¡Simon, cuanto te he echado de menos! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

Los peatones los observaban, impresionados por la efusividad de Becky, pero Simon les ignoró. Sonrió a su hermana, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- Ven, demos un paseo, y te lo cuento.

Central Park estaba lleno de parejas y familias tumbadas en los jardines, de picnic o simplemente para poder disfrutar del buen tiempo. Había niños jugando con sus perros, o saltando a la comba, jugando a futbol, o a palas, como si estuvieran en la playa. Otros tiraban migas de pan a los patos del lago.

Simon comenzó a explicarle a su hermana, que iba cogida de su brazo, sus viajes. Omitió ciertas partes, como la pelea con los lobos en Roma, y otras cosas que podrían alarmarla sin necesidad. Ella sabía que le ocultaba ciertos datos, pero no preguntaba, y él lo agradecía. Rebecca sabía que su hermano podía cuidarse solo, y que podía contarle lo que fuera. Si no se lo decía, tendría sus motivos.

Por su parte, Becky le explicó que se había casado con un profesor de la escuela el Junio anterior. Martin, creyó Simon que dijo. Se puso serio, y como si fuera mayor que ella, dijo:

- Tendré que conocerle. No puedo vivir sin saber quién es el marido de mi hermana –casi murmuró -. Además, le dejaré clarito con quién se está metiendo. Si te hace daño… -se petó los nudillos -, estaré encantado de hacerle una visita.

Luego se rió, y su hermana con él. La familiaridad de ese encuentro era algo que él necesitaba. Y le estaba sentando muy bien. Muchas de las tensiones que había acumulado, empezaban a irse de sus hombros. Se apoyaron en la barandilla del lago, y el rostro de Rebecca se ensombreció.

- Mamá… -empezó. Simon no se giró. Ni se inmutó. Sabía lo que seguía, y se había preparado para ello -. Mamá murió el año pasado. Un Ictus. Los médicos la tuvieron en tratamiento durante casi un mes, pensando que podían hacer que remitiera, pero al final no hubo nada que hacer. Lo siento mucho, tenía que haberte llamado.

Simon se mantuvo estático, y descubrió que no le dolía tanto como había pensado. La separación tal vez había ayudado en algo a mitigar su dolor.

- Está bien, Becks. No te preocupes por eso.

Ella asintió. Tenía los ojos brillantes cuando le miró. Sonrió.

- Y bueno, no todo serán malas noticias - se puso una mano en la barriga. Simon la miró a ella, y luego a su mano, alternativamente, y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? –preguntó - No puedo creerlo ¿Puedo? –preguntó. Ella asintió, y se inclinó hasta acercar una oreja a su barriga, no del todo plana. Muy tenue, como si estuviera tras una cámara insonorizada, podía oír el lento latido de un corazón. Se incorporó, y la abrazó - Felicidades, Becky.

* * *

- ¿Y qué tal tu cita? –preguntó Magnus, mientras disfrutaba de un helado de fresa que se había comprado en _Gelatto's._

- No era una cita.

Las pesadas bolsas de papel llenas de ropa que la nefilim y el brujo llevaban a cuestas chocaban unas con otras al caminar. Magnus, cansado de su ruido y volumen, chasqueó los dedos, y desaparecieron.

- ¿A dónde…? –preguntó Lucie.

- A mi loft y a tu cuarto respectivamente.

Lucie abrió la boca como un pez cuando recordó todo lo que había comprado, y que su padre tenía la molesta manía de entrar y salir de su cuarto como si la puerta estuviera abierta en todo momento. Miró al brujo, y éste se rió.

- Que no cunda el pánico. Están dentro de tu armario, a buen recaudo. Respira hondo. Que el oxígeno llegue al cerebro. Eso es esencial.

Lucie empujó a Magnus de un codazo, y éste, que se estaba riendo, tuvo que hacer equilibrios para evitar que se le cayera el helado que sujetaba. Una bola se le cayó dentro de la boca, y se agitó la boca con la mano, la lengua helada.

Lucie rompió a reír por la escena, y se dobló por la mitad, llorando de risa y con dolor de barriga. Los viandantes se los quedaban mirando, como si estuvieran locos, pero ellos seguían como si nada.

- Está bien, ya me calmo –cedió Lucie, frotándose los ojos par secarse las lágrimas. Y, aunque no lo habría esperado jamás, Magnus también se reía.

- Vaya por Dios. Que espectáculo estamos dando. Ya puestos podíamos pasar la gorra, ¿no crees? A lo mejor ganábamos algo, y todo.

Media hora más tarde, estaban sentados en uno de los vagones del trenecito rojo que los llevaba a la parte de arriba de la colina. Querían buscar un buen restaurante para comer.

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Magnus, estirando las piernas y apoyando los pies en el asiento de delante.

- No era una cita –repitió. Cuando el brujo la miró, ella sonrío -. Vale, si, era una cita. La playa fue… bien. Nos lo pasamos genial, me enseñó a nadar, y tomamos el sol un rato…

Magnus esperó. Intuía que había más. Casi lo sabía. Por la bola de cristal había visto las clases de natación, pero se había aburrido, y al final, les había dejado a lo suyo. Se había ido a leer, y después se echó en el sofá esperándola hasta que se quedó dormido sobre el regazo del Ligthwood. Se moría por saber si había más. La miró fijamente.

Lucie le miró, y sonrió como una niña traviesa. Encogió las piernas, y se las abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas. Se tapó la cara con el pelo, y se quedó callada, disfrutando del recuerdo un poco más. Dudaba si contárselo o no.

Magnus se inclinó hacia delante, buscando una respuesta, y ella le miró.

- … y me besó.

El brujo dio una palmada, y se sentó de un salto delante de ella, con los ojos brillantes.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

Simon volvía a casa cuando caía la noche, con las manos cargadas de bolsas de comida. El paseo y la charla con su hermana le había sentado fenomenal. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, y nunca veía el momento. Siempre le parecía que era o demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde. Que tal vez sería mejor que ella no supiera nada de él. Que equivocado estaba.

El móvil sonó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Dejó las bolsas en la encimera, tan rápido como pudo, miró la pantalla, y cuando vio el ECO, recortado en blanco sobre el fondo negro, deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y descolgó, llevándose el aparato al oído.

- ¿Diga?

Un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Un mogollón de gente hablando a la vez. Alguien intentando que se callaran. Un sonido estridente de fondo, como el de algo que araña la piedra. A Simon se le puso el vello de punta.

- Simon Lewis, gracias a Raziel que contestas –oyó al otro lado de la línea. Era un tipo que hablaba bastante mal el inglés, para que engañarse, y que se atragantaba con las palabras. Italiano.

- _Parla italiano. Posso capire che-_ le dijo, con la esperanza de que eso agilizara la conversación. Estaba claro que no era Ángelo el que llamaba, porque el viejo vampiro conocía el inglés, y siempre lo llamaba _pulcino americano_, no Simon Lewis. Una losa descendió sobre su estómago en caída libre. Si no llamaba el líder, algo iba espantosamente mal.

Oyó suspirar aliviado al otro subterráneo al otro lado.

- Tenemos terribles noticias –dijo, esta vez en su idioma natal. Se alejó del auricular, y gritó algo al barullo, del estilo de "no les dejéis llegar", o algo así. Luego regresó -. Ángelo ha desaparecido, y los licántropos del clan de Demetri nos atacan. Intentan entrar en la sala del homenaje, pero hacemos lo posible por contenerlos, Simon.

Simon maldijo en voz alta. Pateó la alfombra que tenía delante.

- ¿Cuándo ha desaparecido Ángelo? –inquirió.

- Hace un par de días –reconoció el vampiro.

- ¿¡UN PAR DE DÍAS!? ¿Y me lo notificáis ahora?

- Ángelo va a donde quiere, y no preguntamos. No sería la primera vez que se ausenta largo tiempo, pero esta vez es distinto. No dejó a nadie a cargo, y ninguno sabíamos de su marcha –explicó apresuradamente con la voz entrecortada. Parecía que estuviera haciendo fuerza contra algo. Volvió a gritar una orden, y gruñó -. Intentamos llamarte, pero la cobertura es fatal. ¿Estás muy lejos?

Simon se tiró del pelo.

- En Nueva York –apretó los dientes, pensando. La parte militarizada de su cerebro volvía a estar en acción, completamente encendida, y ocupaba toda su mente, eclipsando lo demás -¿Habéis contactado con los nefilims del Vaticano? –recibió un escueto no, y una explicación sencilla. El único modo de acudir a ellos era personándose en el Instituto de la zona, y ninguno podía salir de allí a la luz del sol- ¿Quién está al mando ahora mismo? Asumo que eres tú, por eso me has llamado… Está bien. Supongo que todo el clan de Demetri está allí… que hijo de perra. Vale. Quiero que apostes a los siete más fuertes que tengamos en el acceso a la sala del homenaje, y envíes a tres a controlar los respiraderos secundarios… Si, se colarán por ahí en cuanto lo encuentren… Quiero que los selléis. Todos. No tenemos refugiados ahora mismo, así que el no respirar juega a nuestro favor… Sí. Reúne a todos en la pira, y abrid la sala de armas… Exacto. Hay unas reservas de polvo de plata. Bañad vuestra piel en él, y luego coladlo por cerraduras, dinteles, y respiraderos, antes de sellarlos. Si desviamos el polvo hasta su zona, los mantendremos alejados de las puertas durante un tiempo. Manteneos en posición de defensa, y no dejéis que tomen las puertas norte y sur –se apoyó en la encimera, repasando el mapa de las catacumbas en su cabeza. Parecía que lo tenía todo cubierto -. Cogeré el primer vuelo hasta Italia. Intentaré que sea sin escalas… eso debería ser suficiente, al menos hasta que llegue yo. Intentaré hacerme con refuerzos, pero no hago milagros.

Caminó hasta su habitación mientras pensaba en cómo desplazarse más rápido que la luz hasta aquel remoto lugar, a tiempo para impedir una masacre. Descolgó ropa, y la metió en una bolsa de lona. Se la colgó al hombro.

- Y Sergio –añadió, sombrío.

- ¿Simon?

- Alzad la bandera negra –dicho esto, colgó.

_No damos cuartel, ni lo esperamos._

* * *

**Jejejeje . Bueeeenoooo... :p**

**el siguiente es muy interesante... ya veremos... de momento, un adelanto (como compensación por la espera):**

_**"-¿A dónde se supone que vas? (...)**_

_**- No puedes venir conmigo -dijo Simon, tajante.**_

_**- ¡No es justo! Soy tan útil como el que más. ¡No puedes dejarme atrás! -gritó. Odiaba gritar, pero lo deba la sensación de que era lo último que le quedaba, porque en el fondo sabía que Simon lo la llevaría consigo, no importara lo mucho que razonara con él o le gritara. **_

_**- Puedo, y lo haré. Esta no es tu guerra.**_

_**- Es mía desde que decidiste que me querías. Las relaciones deben superar baches. Tú estás siempre ahí para mi. Déjame estar para ti, al menos una vez... - miró suplicante los ojos marrones del vampiro, duros como diamantes - Y si crees que me voy a quedar aquí tan alegremente mientras te pones en peligro sabiendo que puedo ayudarte, vas listo.**_

_**(...)**_

_**- Está bien. Se acabó -cortó Simon, tajante, irritado-. No **_**quiero**_** que vengas conmigo..."**_

**(ceja, ceja, ceja) ¿pelea de amantes en el siguiente? ):)**

**MHG**


	13. Tiéndeme la mano

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo cap. Hace mucho que me moría ganas de escribirlo, y se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción ****_I will follow_**** de Chris Tomlin. La recomiendo para leer este cap, o, al menos, la última parte de él, porque me parece un buen fondo, y como efecto dramático, la verdad es que no tiene ningún desperdicio. En fin, las bandas sonoras de los fanfics es lo más parecido que puedo hacer a una peli... jejej. A ver si os gusta! Creo que al final me ha quedado un poco fluffy, y.. ¡oye! ¡el más largo hasta la fecha!**

* * *

**Tiéndeme la mano**

Mientras salía por la puerta, con la bolsa de lona colgada al hombro, Simon recordó a Lucie. ¿Qué hacía con ella? No podía dejarla así como así, pero tampoco podía llevársela consigo, era peligroso, y no tenía tiempo de esperarla. Si la situación allá estaba tan mal como le pareció al llamar por teléfono, necesitaba estar en Roma para ayer.

Salió a la calle, con la cabeza hundida en oscuros presentimientos. Por muy rápido que fuera el avión, si llegaba allí y no le recibían en el Vaticano, todo lo demás daría lo mismo. Necesitaba tener un mínimo de ayuda asegurado. Y ya sabía donde encontrarlo. Y como desplazarse.

* * *

Jace estaba sentado tocando el piano en la biblioteca. Acababa de revisar la paga mensual de la Clave, y después, comprobado las salvaguardas del Instituto. Tenía que admitir que ser el director del Instituto no era algo fácil. Necesitaban un mínimo de atención que era complicado darle cuando el edificio tenía que estar velado siempre por alguien mayor de edad.

Clary le pasó las manos por los hombros, agarrotados, y se apoyó en su espalda, reposando la barbilla en la curva de la clavícula. Apoyó la mejilla en la de su esposa, y continuó tocando la pieza de Bach, hasta que Clary le besó el cuello. Alzó una mano de las blancas teclas, y la posó sobre la de ella.

- Tengo algo que decirte – le susurró al oído.

Jace palmeó el banquito a su lado, y ella lo rodeó hasta sentarse allí. Le abrazó la cintura.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Jace, con una ceja alzada - ¿No tenías algo que contarme?

- Mmm – Clary enterró la cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose contra él -. Ya no me acuerdo.

- ¿No? Vaya, porque… -empezó él. Pero ya no pudo continuar. El estridente sonido del timbre del Instituto resonó por los pasillos. Arqueó las cejas.

Clary se incorporó, y se giró hacia la ventana, como si contuviera la respuesta a la pregunta de quién llamaba. Tras los altos edificios de Nueva York, el sol era ya apenas un recuerdo, y los últimos rayos rosados pintaban la franja de la línea del horizonte como una nube

- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? –preguntó.

Jace se levantó, y miró por la ventana. Apartó la cortina con una mano, y maldijo.

- Es el diurno. ¿Qué querrá ahora? –masculló.

Simon estaba derecho, tieso y tenso ante la puerta enrejada del Instituto, con el dedo junto al timbre. Su motocicleta demoniaca estaba detrás de él, en reposo, con el motor ronroneando como una pantera al acecho. Jace se fijó en el petate gris atado a la parte de atrás. ¿Se iba de viaje? ¿No era un poco pronto para eso? Acababa de llegar… aunque tampoco era que le vieran mucho. La diferencia sería nula.

- ¿Simon?

A Clary se le iluminó la cara, algo que hizo que Jace no pudiera evitar torcer el gesto. Si el vampiro se iba, ella sufriría. El timbre volvió a sonar, y el nefilim se encaminó airado hacia el Santuario. De camino, pateó una de las alfombras favoritas de Maryse, que dejó escapar una nube de polvo que le hizo toser, y más tarde, estornudar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, como impelido por la necesidad de que el maldito timbre dejara ya de sonar, y de que el vampiro se largara cuanto antes mejor, o que se quedara. La indecisión lo mataba por dentro.

Otra vez el timbre le resonó en los oídos.

- ¡QUE YA VOY, JODER! –tronó, mientras abría la puerta - ¡YA PUEDE ESTAR MURIÉNDOSE ALGUIEN!

Simon le miró entre las rejas, impasible.

- ¿Sabes, diurno? Aún no sé volar, y, lamentablemente las puertas no se abren solas. Y que llames al timbre como si te hubieran pegado el dedo con cola a él no va a hacer que llegue antes –masculló Jace, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo. Abrió el enrejado, y sin mirarle, se giró, caminando hacia el Santuario -. Imagino que vienes aquí a por mi hija… no está aquí –continuó, con cierto regocijo, como si el echo de que el vampiro no supiera donde estaba Lucie fuera un punto para él en la tabla de goleadas -. Se ha ido con Magnus, y no volverá hasta mañana por la noche. Probablemente no aparecerá hasta la semana que viene… -comenzó a murmurar. Si, le gustaba la idea de mantenerla lejos del diurno.

- Jace.

El chico se giró cuando oyó la monocorde voz de Simon detrás de él. Nunca había oído ese tono de voz antes en el vampiro, pero se le erizó el vello de la nuca como si una corriente gélida hubiera pasado besándole el cogote.

Simon lo miraba desde la oscuridad, parado en medio de la verja del Instituto. A la luz de la luz mágica que Jace llevaba en la mano, los ojos marrones titilaban, las pupilas contraídas hasta ser no más que dos perlas oscuras. Por primera vez, el chico se fijó en su atuendo. Era algo parecido a su traje de combate, pero más… mundano. Llevaba unas botas militares, unos pantalones con diferentes tonos de gris y negro, como si eso le sirviera para camuflarse en la oscuridad. Con los dedos cubriendo la luz mágica, Jace comprobó que así era. La oscuridad, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, no es de un tono de negro uniforme. Consta de diversas variaciones de distintos pigmentos oscuros, de modo que un traje de un negro liso raramente es un camuflaje efectivo, mientras que uno que se compone de diferentes tonos, resulta ser bastante útil. Con esas prendas, Simon era un rostro y unas manos blancas flotando en la negrura. Se estremeció.

- No es una simple visita, ¿a que no? -adivinó Jace, como si estuviera detenido en el tiempo, con las manos en alto. De repente, pareció reaccionar, y como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de play de una película, se movió a toda velocidad al frente, con las llaves por delante como si fueran un arme terrible y letal. En el último momento, Simon efectuó un movimiento que más bien podía llamarse paso de baile, y se apartó de la trayectoria de las llaves. Jace, ni corto ni perezoso, se movió, dirigiendo las llaves a su cuello. Si al chico le sorprendió la agilidad que el diurno demostraba, no lo reflejó. Simon bloqueó el ataque con el brazo, absorbiendo el impacto -. Si le ha pasado algo a mi hija, vampiro, te juro por el Ángel que te destripo, seas amigo de Clary, o no -rugió. Sus ojos leonados brillaban con una amenaza implícita.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lucie, Herondale. Esto es algo personal. Y, como director del Instituto de Neva York, te pido ayuda.

Jace dejó de tratar de desbaratar la defensa de Simon, y se irguió, aunque mantuvo la tensión en los músculos, como si se preparara para saltar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué necesitas? Te advierto que por mucha relación "amistosa" que tengamos, no puedo actuar fuera de los límites de la Alianza y los Acuerdos...

Simon bufó.

- No voy a pedirte que hagas algo ilegal, capullo. ¿Podemos entrar? Y avisa a Clary. Esto también la incumbe a ella.

Jace empezó a caminar, sin perder de vista a Simon, observándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Seguro que esto no tiene que ver con Lucie? -preguntó, con una ceja arqueada.

Simon le dedicó una mirada furibunda, hasta que finalmente abrió la vieja puerta de madera del Santuario, que crujió sobre sus goznes cuando se movió, empujada por el brazo de Jace, que se hizo a un lado.

- Después de ti.

* * *

- ¿Simon? He oído que hay problemas ¿Estás bien?

Simon estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del Santuario, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, intentando ser paciente. Jace lo había dejado allí, había ido a buscar a Clary, y luego ésta había llamado a Alec y Magnus, que estaban al llegar. La única que no se había presentado era Isabelle. En cierto modo se alegraba, No deseaba ponerla en peligro, y despedirse otra vez de ella sería terrible. Miró a Clary cuando entró, y sin querer, el poste donde ataban a los visitantes indeseados, con la clarabolla abierta para dar algo de luz justo encima, quedó en la línea de visión de Simon, que hizo una mueca. Lo observó de arriba abajo. En la madera quedaban aún restos de sangre oscura que no se habían podido limpiar, y marcas de arañazos. Simon casi podía ver a alguno de los vampiros que habían estado allí presos retorciéndose de pura agonía bajo el beso abrasador de la luz del sol, luchando por escapar mientras la carne se ampollaba y se volvía negra, mientras su olor a algo vivo quemándose se elevaba junto a los hilos de humo...

- Muy halagüeño. Deberías presentarme a vuestro interiorista -comentó. Desvió su mirada a Clary, que lo miraba, preocupada.

- Simon...

Él parpadeó.

- Yo estoy bien. Mi problema es otro -miró a la puerta que daba a las escaleras del Instituto - ¿Va tu marido a tardar mucho? Me urge.

Clary se adelantó, y le tocó el hombro a su mejor amigo. Éste se tensó como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Tomó una profunda inspiración, y entonces, detectó un suave cambio en el olor de la sala. Además del aroma del polvo, la sangre seca desde hacía años, la humedad, la madera, la piedra, la noche, y el olor de Clary (lilas, luz de sol, cenizas y miel), había algo más. Algo tan tenue que tenía que concentrarse para separarlo de la cacofonía olfativa, y sintetizarlo como algo a parte. Algo que no tenía que estar allí. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose, y cogió el brazo de Clary con una mano, frustrado porque no diferenciaba el olor. Bajo la atenta mirada de la nefilim, inclinó la cabeza, y rozó con la punta de la nariz las venas azules que se veían tras la pálida piel de la muñeca. Cerró los ojos, e inspiró en profundidad. Si. Ahí estaba. Ese olor a algo nuevo. A vida.

Se irguió, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, unos discos verdes y brillantes que lo miraban, bien abiertos, ligeramente sorprendidos, quizá. Arqueó las cejas, y movió los labios en una pregunta silenciosa. Ella asintió. Simon parpadeó, como si aquella información nueva y al parecer secreta, fuera algo nuevo y extraño. Iba a preguntar algo más, cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella aparecieron Jace, Alec, y Magnus. La pareja iba casi a juego. Alec llevaba unos pirata tejanos y una camiseta de Muse, y Magnus unos pirata de hilo verde musgo y una camisa. No llevaba nada de purpurina, lo que le hacía verse más mayor, más sobrio. Simon pensó que e gustaba infinitamente más el Magnus brillante y colorido.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Sheldon? Jace ha dado la alarma como si estuviéramos en DEFCOM 5. Más vale que valga la pena.

El vampiro trató de ignorar el echo de que si el brujo estaba allí, también Lucie andaría por las inmediaciones del Instituto. Tal vez incluso había subido al ático a buscarle. Miró a Jace, que pasaba tras Alec y Magnus para llegar junto a Clary. Les dirigió una mirada de duda, intrigado por el motivo que hacía que el vampiro sujetara a su esposa por la muñeca. Simon la dejó ir, y se puso serio otra vez.

- Todos sois conscientes de que hasta hace relativamente poco, era líder del clan de Roma.

- ¿Para eso nos has hecho venir aquí? ¿Para recordarnos tus grandes logros, vampiro? -inquirió Jace -. Eso no es muy considerado por tu parte, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es.

Simon continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- En Roma hay una manada de Hijos de la Luna que llevan varias generaciones enemistados con el clan por su avenencia con los nefilim del Vaticano, y por tanto, con La Clave. Cuando ejercía como líder, tuvimos dos peleas. Cuando me marché, creí que dejaba la Ciudad del Homenaje a salvo, pero esta tarde recibí una llamada. Ángelo ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe donde está, y la manada de Demetri nos está atacando -anunció.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en un silencio reflexivo. Nadie, comprendió Simon de repente, había creído realmente que aquello fuera algo serio hasta ese momento.

- ¿Y El Vaticano? -preguntó Magnus.

Simon le miró.

- Se desentienden del problema. A menos que Ángelo o yo nos presentemos allí, no se plantearán ayudarnos.

Magnus soltó una risita de desprecio.

- Ya. Se _plantearán_.

- Exacto -coincidió Simon.

- ¡Eh! Cuidadito, brujo. Es de mi gente de la que estamos hablando. Modera tu lengua... -amenazó Jace.

Alec se movió, colocándose delante de Magnus, con los brazos medio extendidos. Los dedos del brujo refulgían con chispas azuladas, y estaba claro que estaba tan sorprendido de la reacción de su novio como los demás, porque iba a responder, pero su réplica quedó en un movimiento de labios.

- ¿O qué, Jace? ¿Qué harás? Porque si quieres llegar a Magnus, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi -dijo el nefilim, clavando sus entrecerrados ojos azules en Jace, agresivos pero a la espera. Simon no creía haber visto nunca a Alec de ese modo, y tenía que admitir, que le imponía mucho más Alec que Jace. Tal vez porque, al ser más "expresivo" y activo, Jace era más previsible que Alec, que normalmente se mostraba sereno. Las personas usualmente pacificas son las que más cuesta de prevenir, porque nunca sabes por donde van a salir -. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, especialmente tú, de entre todos nosotros. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te hizo La Clave cuando creía que eras el hijo de Valentine? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo equivocados que creías que estaban? Porque yo si. Y te aseguro que ese Jace no habría pronunciado esas palabras. También es mi gente. Pero no porque sean de los míos, tengo que estar ciego y sordo a todos sus errores. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la Clave se niega a ayudar a los subterráneos, incluso después de los Acuerdos, y que dilata la situación todo lo que puede, con tal de desentenderse a la larga. Magnus y Simon tienen razón.

Jace parpadeó, sorprendido por el discurso de Alec. Tal vez no había esperado que su _parabatai_ se volviera contra él, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo dominó rápido. Una sonrisilla se dibujó en sus labios, y miró a Simon.

- Te escucho.

Simon continuó.

- Ahora mismo, en vista de que la ayuda que se nos prometió no se nos dará a tiempo, y en calidad de líder del clan de Roma, yo Simon Lewis, te pido, Jhonathan Christopher Herondale, director del Instituto de Nueva York, que me prestes tu ayuda -pidió. Luego, en voz más baja, como si fuera un secreto, añadió -. Podría hacerlo yo solo, pero me dio la impresión de que un poco de acción al estilo de los viejos tiempos no te sabría a poco.

Jace sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron con el destello de la batalla inminente.

- Has acertado, vampiro -se cuadró, y cogió la mano de Clary -. Yo, Jace Herondale en calidad de director del Instituto de Nueva York, y siguiendo la ley de los Acuerdos, te ofrezco la ayuda que me pides, Simon Lewis. Ya hora que ya nos hemos deshecho de los formalismos, explícame qué tengo que hacer.

- He puesto a todo el mundo en alerta roja. La manada de Demetri es numerosa, tal vez son ochenta, noventa probablemente. Por lo que tengo entendido, todos están ahora mismo intentando entrar en la sala del homenaje. He tomado medidas. Tardarán en entrar, pero no será imposible evitarlo. Tengo que presentarme allí cuanto antes, tratar de convencer al Vaticano para que nos ayude -se pasó una mano por el pelo, desde la nuca hasta la frente. Los rizos oscuros y recortados se le erizaron como la cresta de una cacatúa enfadada.

- Osea que básicamente se trata de una misión de contención, ¿no? -preguntó Jace para estar seguro.

Simon meneó la cabeza.

- No exactamente. Hemos alzado la bandera negra. Esto tiene que acabar de una vez por todas -dijo Simon -. Sé que es más arriesgado, y si no queréis ayudarme, lo entenderé. Solo decídmelo rápido para que me vaya antes y no esté aquí perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente.

Simon esperó. Jace parecía estar considerando los pros y los contras de todo el asunto. Finalmente, se puso en movimiento, y dijo:

- Iré a buscar armas. Alec, Clary, ayudadme. Simon, nos reuniremos contigo en la salida - Rápidamente y con diligencia, los tres nefilims desaparecieron en el interior del Instituto

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo - dijo Magnus. Meneó una mano - ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Simon le miró.

- Necesito que me abras un Portal. La cosa pinta demasiado mal. No puedo permitirme ir en avión. Tardaría demasiado.

El brujo asintió.

- Entiendo.

El brujo parecía contrariado por algo. Mientras salían del Santuario, Simon se metió las manos en el bolsillos.

- Oye, si quieres que te pague, lo haré . Tengo dinero suficiente... -empezó, creyendo que eso era lo que parecía molestar a Magnus.

No obstante, él meneó la cabeza.

- No es eso. Además, no podrías pagar mis honorarios aunque quisieras.

- Podría -replicó Simon. La verdad era que sí podía pagarle. A lo largo de los años había acumulado una pequeña fortuna. Sin duda una parte podría destinarla a la retribución de los favores de Magnus. Ya se haría con más. Era inmortal. Tenía tiempo -. Pero, si no es eso, ¿que te...?

- La visión de una nueva guerra. Esto no acabará bien, Simon. Y estoy cansado de pelear. Harto de todo lo que conlleva: perder gente, sufrir, arrebatar vidas. Soy un brujo, no un nefilim. No estoy hecho para esto.

Simon suspiró, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Comprendía lo que decía. Tampoco él quería pelear. Pero no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

- Magnus, entenderé que quieras quedarte. Jamás te pediría que arriesgaras tu vida por...

Magnus soltó una risita, sin diversión.

- No te ofendas, Lewis. Pero si voy, no es por ti. Es por Alec. No volveré a abandonarlo. Otra vez no.

* * *

Lucie había llegado hacía escasos minutos a Nueva York. Después de que Magnus recibiera una llamada urgente de Alec, al que a su vez había llamado su padre, el brujo decidió que lamentablemente el día de compras había terminado. Nada más pisar la calle, ella se encaminó hacia el ático de Simon, decidida a ir a buscarle y preguntarle que tal le había ido el día. Sabía que el vampiro había pasado a ver a su hermana, y había detectado cierto tono de nervios cuando se lo había comentado. Estaba preocupada por él, y quería saber si había ido todo bien, y si no, estar ahí para él si llegaba a necesitarla.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del piso (abrirla con su propia llave le había producido una indescriptible felicidad), se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Y no precisamente por el silencio. Había un montón de bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina. Y si bien no le conocía desde hacía mucho, sabía que el desorden no era parte de la vida de Simon. Fue entonces cuando intuyó que algo iba mal.

Nerviosa, y sin saber qué hacer porque no le cogía el teléfono, se puso una fina chaqueta negra, y salió a la calle otra vez.

La ausencia de su motocicleta demoníaca en la terraza tampoco le había dado buena espina.

Subía a su cuarto a buscar un par de cosas que ya ni recordaba, y se cruzó con sus padres y Alec saliendo de la sala de armas. Sin saber por qué, se ocultó en una de las habitaciones, y escuchó a hurtadillas su conversación.

- ¿... sabe lo que se hace? -inquirió Alec, que llevaba una pesada bolsa cargada de armas al hombro, y calibraba un cuchillo serafín en la mano.

- Créeme, Alec. Nadie que hable de ese modo puede no saber lo que se hace. Y en caso de que no lo supiera, nuestro deber sería responder. Si el Vaticano no tiende la mano, nosotros lo haremos -replicó Jace, que llevaba una bolsa idéntica a la espalda.

Clary se iba recogiendo el pelo en una firme coleta. Los tres, pensó Lucie, iban con el traje de combate. Y, o bien iban de caza, o de reconocimiento. Pero desechó la idea. Iban demasiado armados como para eso. Cada uno de ellos era un arsenal con patas. En cuanto les perdió de vista, corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Ella quería estar lista para pelear también.

Mientras se enfundaba los oscuros pantalones y se abrochaba el chaleco, pensó en lo que habían dicho, intentando averiguar de qué podían estar hablando. Había algo que le había llamado la atención, pero ahora no recordaba de qué se trataba...

"_Si el Vaticano no tiende la mano, nosotros lo haremos_", había dicho su padre. El Vaticano.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Simon!

Salió corriendo de la habitación, guardando diversas armas de camino a la puerta del Instituto. Sin molestarse en llamar al ascensor, saltó al hueco y se agarró a la correa que lo hacía subir y bajar. Aterrizó absorviendo el duro impacto con las manos y las rodillas. Abrió la trampilla del techo, y se coló por él. Luego la cerró, y esperó a que las lentas puertas se abrieran ante de saltar a toda velocidad hacia el exterior.

Medio jadeante, llegó al patio. En el jardín delantero, Magnus estaba arrodillado salmodiando y dibujando runas en el suelo, quemando la hierba. Alec, Jace, Clary y Simon se congregaban en un círculo perfecto alrededor de las bolsas de lona abiertas en el centro, llenas de todo tipo de armas.

- Aquí no hay solo armas de plata -observó Simon, cogiendo una larga cimitarra de hierro y observándola con atención, como si fuera una nueva especie de insecto. Luego se agachó, y cogió diversas misericordias de hoja bañada en plata -. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Desvencijar la armería por completo?

Jace se colgó dos largos cuchillos serafines a la espalda, cruzados, y sonrió.

- Algo así. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar.

Alec se había colgado su arco a la espalda, y había escogido el carcaj con flechas de punta de plata. Con un ronroneo de satisfación, Simon sacó dos LadySmith del 38 armadas con lupária comprimida en las balas de plata. Se las metió en las botas, y sacó dos cuchillos cortos, que se coló en dos fundas atadas sobre las rodillas.

- Coge esto -Clary le tendió un par de granadas transparentes. Parecían de cristal. En su interior, algo brillaba como si fuera purpurina -. Son granadas de cristal y polvo de plata. Siempre vienen bien.

Clary cogió un par de _chakrams_ y una largo báculo. Lo sujetó con firmeza en la mano.

- ¿Cómo va el Portal, Magnus? -preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Como si fuera una respuesta, con un estallido de luz azulada, el Portal se alzó ante ellos. Desde su posición, Lucie podía ver a su madre como una guerrera por primera vez. La plateada cicatriz que tenía en una ceja brillaba clara contra la piel pecosa a la luz del Portal, y sus ojos emitían chispas. A pesar de ser más menuda que ella, Clary parecía amenazante. Como un lince a punto de saltar para arrancarte los ojos a zarpazos. Parecía muy concentrada en algo.

- Chicos, las Marcas -anunció, pero sonó más como un autoritario ladrido. Como una perra regañando a sus cachorros por separarse de ella.

Lucie caminó hacia ellos, intentando discernir qué estaba pasando, y por qué aquello tenía que ver con Simon. en cuanto dio el primer paso, y la hierba seca crujió bajo su zapato, Simon se giró hacia ella de golpe, y se quedó lívido.

- Lucie.

Todos se giraron. Incluso Clary, que estaba dibujándole una runa _fortis_ a Jace entre los omóplatos, dejó la estela. Lucie se sintió por completo fuera de lugar, aunque sin entender por qué. Como si de repente fuera una niña pequeña rodeada de adultos trabajando.

Jace miró a Simon y a su hija alternativamente, y Magnus, que se había enderezado estaba tieso como un palo, esperando el desastre.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- se atrevió a preguntar ella por fin, rompiendo el tenso silencio, mirando al vampiro fijamente. Su voz sonó repentinamente aguda.

Simon se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

- Lucie, yo... lo siento, tengo que irme, pero te prometo que volveré -dijo. No le importaba que Jace y Clary estuvieran escuchando. Ya no.

Ella dio un paso adelante. Luego otro.

- Vas a Roma, ¿verdad? Ha pasado algo -adivinó. Sus palabras fueron como una acusación. No hizo falta que acabara la frase: "Y no vas a dejarme acompañarte".

Simon desvió la mirada. Sabía que ella querría acompañarle. Pero no podía ponerla en peligro de esa manera. No sabía hasta que punto se parecía a sus padres. ¿Si le pedía que se quedara y le esperara allí, en el Instituto, a salvo, lo haría? ¿En ese caso no sería mejor que la dejara acompañarlos para que no se pusiera en peligro tratando de seguirles? Se tiró del pelo, indeciso.

- No puedes venir, Lucie -murmuró. Levantó la vista, y advirtió que la tenía justo al lado. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba en su propia piel.

- ¿Por qué? Puedo ayudarte con esto. Déjame ayudarte -pidió con voz suave, posándole una mano sobre el hombro. Él se apartó ligeramente, y la mano de la nefilim cayó floja a su lado. Sin darse por vencida, buscó la mano libre de Simon, y entrelazó sus dedos con los del vampiro, como si a base de contacto pudiera convencerle -. Por favor, Simon.

- No quiero ponerte en peligro.

Simon apretó los dientes. Tenía que pensar en algo que la obligara a quedarse. No sería él el que la llevara de cabeza a la muerte.

- No puedes venir conmigo -dijo Simon finalmente, tajante -. Necesitamos que alguien mayor de edad vele por el Instituto mientras estamos fuera.

- ¡No es justo! Sabes que esto solo es una excusa para que no os acompañe -se quejó, separándose de él y plantándosele delante. Lo fulminó con sus ojos dorados -. Soy tan útil como la que más. ¡No puedes dejarme atrás! -gritó. Odiaba gritar, pero lo deba la sensación de que era lo último que le quedaba, porque en el fondo sabía que Simon lo la llevaría consigo, no importaba lo mucho que razonara con él o se desgañitara.

- Puedo, y lo haré. Esta no es tu guerra -sentenció el diurno. De repente, sus ojos se habían vuelto duros como piedras. _Si tengo que herirla para que esté a salvo, lo haré_.

**_Es una nefilim. Puede valerse por si misma._**

_Tal vez. Pero no seré yo el que ponga a prueba su seguridad._

Pero, a pesar de su firme resolución, Lucie no parecía estar por la labor de colaborar.

- Es mía desde que decidiste que me querías. Las relaciones deben superar baches. Tú estás siempre ahí para mi. Déjame estar para ti, al menos una vez... - miró suplicante los ojos marrones del vampiro, duros como diamantes - Y si crees que me voy a quedar aquí tan alegremente mientras mi familia y tú os ponéis en peligro sabiendo que puedo ayudar, vas listo.

Simon miró a Jace y a Clary en busca de ayuda. Ambos progenitores parecían atónitos. Jace quizá un poco curioso. Vio en sus expresiones que por mucho que ellos dijeran, era problema del diurno solucionarlo. Se cuadró de hombros, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró a Lucie.

- Está bien. Se acabó -cortó Simon, tajante, irritado-. No _quiero_ que vengas conmigo... No puedo estar pensando todo el rato en dónde estarás o si estarás herida, en una situación comprometida, o a punto de morir. Simplemente no puedo. Y _necesito_ de verdad que te quedes aquí.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -inquirió. Tenía los ojos brillantes -. ¿A caso crees que yo no voy a estar pensando lo mismo sobre ti? Además con el incentivo de que si ocurriera, no podría ayudarte...

Simon gruñó, derrotado. Era tan testaruda... Se agachó, sintiendo la presión de los revólveres y los cuchillos contra sus piernas. La cogió por los hombros, y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Lucie. Escúchame -pidió. Ella miró a otro lado, cabreada, y Simon apretó sus manos sobre sus brazos -. Por favor, Lucie. Mírame - suplicó. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes. Él vio que estaba intentando tragarse las lágrimas de rabia que querían huir de sus ojos.

- El Portal está listo -anunció Magnus, vacilante. No sabía si era el momento de interrumpir.

- Nosotros también estamos a punto -dijo Clary, parada junto al Portal -. Simon...

Él no les hizo caso. Continuó sosteniendo la mirada de Lucie, sin desviarla ni un milímetro.

- Vamos, vete - Lucie apretó los labios -. Están esperándote.

Simon meneó la cabeza.

- Escúchame, Lucie. Necesito saber que estás a salvo. Necesito que cuides de tu hermano y del Instituto. Quieres ayudarme. Muy bien. Así lo estarás haciendo. Quieres que yo también esté a salvo. Pues perfecto. Quédate aquí, donde sé que estarás segura, y dame una razón para volver a casa.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella se rió.

- Eso es lo más fluffy que has dicho desde que nos conocemos.

Simon sonrió cuando sintió sus músculos relajarse bajo sus manos. No iba a seguirlos, por ahora.

- Puede. Tal vez tú no me hayas oído las otras veces -le cogió la mano, y se la apretó -. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, iremos otra vez a la playa.

Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano bajo la nariz, irritada.

- Solo lo dices para distraerme.

Simon se levantó, y le pasó el dorso de un dedo por la mejilla en una caricia.

- No es cierto. Te juro por el Ángel que iremos a la playa cuando vuelva.

- Y otra vez con esas -se quejó ella.

Simon comenzó a alejarse, y cuando todos estuvieron frente al Portal, ella les despidió con la mano desde el medio del jardín. El vampiro se concentró, y cuando todos pasaron al otro lado, y el Portal se cerró con un chasquido de luz, Lucie volvió a entrar en el edificio, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

* * *

**Buaaa. Este final me ha quedado un poco fluffy ¿no? Y yo que planeaba una pelea en toda regla... maldita música romanticona! Bueno. Para compensar este momento tan gelatina, os anuncio que va a morir 1 persona de esta historia, y que será pronto. MUAJAJAJAJ! Soy diabólica.**

**Para los que ya me conocen un poquito, será fácil pensar en cómo será la muerte. Para los que no, os dejo una pequeña pista: me encantan las muertes trágicas, con un montón de lágrimas y personajes atormentados.**

**Bueno, abran sus apuestas, caballeros!**

**Este cap va para RonaldGarcia91 (te prometo una pelea en toda regla en el 14), que se mantiene siempre al pie del cañón, y para la nueva lectora reviewera, Anndrea.29. A ella, y a todos los nuevos seguidores de Fall in love with a Jace in heels, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Dicho esto, Ave atque vale!**

**MHG**


	14. La Ciudad del Homenaje

**La Ciudad del Homenaje**

Nada más atravesar el Portal, de lo único de lo que Simon fue consciente fue de la regular respiración de Jace a su lado, y el olor a sangre, luz de sol y adrenalina que desprendía como una fuerte fragancia. Después de lo del patio, no tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas con él, pero tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones, y lo que el quisiera o dejara de querer no tenía ahora demasiada importancia. No a las puertas de una batalla campal.

Pero Jace no parecía estar por la labor de mantener el silencio previo a la pelea.

- Así que...-empezó Jace. Su voz estaba terroríficamente tranquila. Calma alarmante, lo habría llamado Clary - sales con mi hija.

Simon se tensó. Iba a contestar, pero el otro se le adelantó.

- No hace falta que digas nada, vampiro -dijo, mientras sacaba un cuchillo serafín de la espalda, y pasaba el dedo por el filo, comprobando que cortara. Sonrió de medio lado -. Siempre supe que sentías algo por mi (no te voy a culpar, soy irresistible), y aquí tengo la prueba. Es evidente que te gusta por mis genes.

El diurno estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva ante el extraño comentario, pero mantuvo el tipo. Miro a Jace con una ceja alzada, y el nefilim sacudió la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.

- Bueno, fuera bromas. Hace tiempo que imaginaba que estabais juntos. Desde lo de la borrachera, debo añadir. No estaba seguro de que saliera contigo, pero sabía que se veía con alguien. Parece feliz... así que si ella lo es, yo también. Por eso no te diré más que, que si le haces daño, te ensombreceré el mundo, Simon Lewis. Al margen de lo que ella te haga por si misma, claro está.

Simon (la parte de él que seguía siendo no más que un adolescente respondón), quiso replicar algo como " ¿Y como ibas a ensombrecerme el mundo? ¿Atacándome con un pato?", pero lo reprimió.

También se contuvo de aclarar el echo de que seguramente él no viviría lo suficiente como para poder oscurecerle el mundo como le gustaría, mientras que Simon continuaría viviendo durante muchos años. Apretó los labios, y caminó al frente, serio.

- ¿Crees de verdad que este es el mejor momento para hablar de esto?

Jace le miró, ahora serio también.

- Tal vez mañana no podamos.

- Tal vez –accedió Simon-. De todos modos, sigue sin ser el momento idóneo.

Jace le cogió del brazo, y se detuvo. No estaba ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para obligarle a pararse, pero lo hizo, aunque solo fuera por mera cortesía. Se miraron, mientras la suave brisa cálida del parado les movía el pelo, y traía consigo el olor de las uvas en unas viñas cercanas. Las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor se movían pausadamente, dejando pasar el sol en pequeños trozos que brillaban sobre sus rostros, deslumbrándolos cuando caían sobre sus ojos.

- Escúchame –dijo Jace -. Mi familia es lo más importante para mi. No podré estar ahí para ellos siempre. Lo sé. Lo saben. Algún día moriré. Y cuando eso pase, quiero poder pensar que han tomado las decisiones correctas, y que serán felices. Cuando estén solos, serán ellos los que se enfrenten al mundo. Mientras tanto, voy a hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos.

"Me veo en obligación de decirte que te andes con ojo. No eres un mal tipo. Pero tampoco me alegro de que salgas con mi hija.

- ¿Porque soy un subterráneo? –adivinó Simon, con una ceja alzada.

Jace le soltó. Alec, Magnus y Clary iban ya muy por delante de ellos.

- No. Porque eres tú.

* * *

- ¿Dónde están todos?

Lucie se giró, y vio a Henry de pie, en la entrada de la biblioteca, frotándose los ojos.

La chica se apartó de la ventana, donde su reflejo se veía igual de preocupado que ella, flotando etéreo sobre los edificios iluminados de Nueva York, que parecían luciérnagas extraviadas. Aún no se había sacado el traje de combate, y empezaba a tener calor.

- Han ido a… a una misión. Me han dejado a cargo del Instituto –respondió. No le apetecía darle detalles a Henry. Y tampoco era como si los necesitara. Caminó hasta su hermano pequeño, y se agachó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas -. ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy tarde? –preguntó inocentemente.

- Casi la una. Deberías volver a la cama –le aconsejó. Lo empujó hacia el pasillo, y le revolvió el pelo – . Buenas noches, enano.

Una vez Henry hubo salido de la biblioteca, Lucie volvió a la ventana, esta vez, sentada en una de las butacas. Se sacó la chaqueta y el peto del traje, y las colgó en una de las lanzas que había en exposición. Luego se acomodó entre los suaves cojines, y giró la cabeza para continuar mirando por la ventana.

"Volved. Volved todos, por favor", pensó.

* * *

- Es aqui.

Los demás, que ya iban muy por delante de Simon, se detuvieron en seco.

- ¿Dónde? Aquí no hay nada, Simon -dijo Clary, alzando los brazos al cielo y dejándolos caer a los lados.

- Oh, pero si lo hay.

Magnus se giró para mirar a Simon, detenido por la sorpresa de camino a dónde estaban los demás. El brujo señaló un punto por delante de él con el pulgar, sobre su hombro.

- Es un poderoso _glamour,_ Shelley. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Simon, recuperado ya de la impresión, meneó la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros, continuando su camino.

- Lo lamento, pero ese es un secreto que no puedo revelar.

Bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada de sus compañeros de batalla, Simon pateó una puerta invisible, y esta se abrió con un gemido de goznes chirriantes. El _glamour_ se rompió en mil pedazos, y ante ellos se abrió un largo y oscuro túnel que surgía, en apariencia, de la nada. Simon se hizo a un lado, y extendió un brazo para permitirles pasar. Jace, Alec y Clary ya habían sacado las luces mágicas y aguardaban ordenes.

- ¿No podías, simplemente... usar unas llaves? -preguntó Clary, mirándole como si no le conociera.

Simon sonrió como un pirata. Algo que le hacía parecer otra persona. El Simon Lewis de veinte años atrás nunca había sonreído así.

- Siempre olvido donde está la cerradura -dio un pequeño paso atrás -. Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? A dentro, venga.

Jace cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

- No es por nada, vampiro, pero es tu... ciudad. Así que... después de ti.

Simon asintió, y se internó en el túnel. Instantes después, los demás le siguieron.

- El último que cierre la puerta -canturreó, y su voz reverberó en las paredes de piedra como el eco del bostezo perezoso de un gigante.

- Pero entonces no tendremos luz -dijo Jace, dubitativo. Era a él a quién tocaba cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Te asusta la oscuridad, cazador de sombras? -preguntó Simon, petulante. Su voz ahora, aunque mantenía el eco, se escuchaba ahora muy distante.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Shhh. Llamarás la atención de los lobos -le reprendió Alec, dándole un capón. Magnus, que iba detrás de Simon, culebreó entre las piedras del túnel que sobresalían del techo y amenazaban con golpearte la cabeza. Se situó justo detrás del vampiro, y este pudo apreciar el cambio de sus ojos. Las pupilas de gato, normalmente verticales y afiladas se habían dilatado hasta engullir prácticamente por completo el iris bicolor.

- ¿Visión nocturna? -inquirió Simon.

Oyó a Magnus reprimió una carcajada.

- Ventajas de ser yo.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más, hasta que uno de los nefilims, Simon no supo decir si Alec o Jace, se quejó de la falta de visibilidad en aquel condenado túnel, y Simon no pudo evitar reírse.

- Cazadores de sombras que temen a la oscuridad- murmuró -. Lo que hay que ver.

Detrás de él, Magnus Bane se reía entre dientes.

Y más adelante, se escuchaban fuertes golpes y gruñidos.

* * *

_- Merda! Difeso questa zona! Andiamo, andiamo, ragazzas!* _Mi abuela podría hacerlo mejor, y murió el día que el Vesubio entró en erupción -gritaba uno mientras se echaba sobre una de las puertas, haciendo presión hacia fuera para evitar que saltara el pestillo y se abriera de par en par bajo la fuerza salvaje de los golpes al otro lado.

El movimiento en la caverna era constante y ajetreado. Había cuerpos moviéndose de aquí para allá a grandes velocidades, y transportando todo tipo de objetos que colocar contra las enormes puertas, que temblaban violentamente y vibraban bajo las embestidas de los lobos, enfurecidos, al otro lado. En el aire, el polvo de plata flotaba como si fuera purpurina, lanzando breves destellos de colores, y las pieles de los atareados vampiros estaban casi completamente recubiertas de él, volviéndolos seres pálidos y plateados que brillaban como autómatas de latón cuando se desdibujaban al correr bajo los rayos difusos de la luz de la tarde que entraba a través del cristal opaco que atoraba la chimenea en el centro de la caverna.

- ¡Dario, Marcus, Leandro, ocupaos de esta! -bramó Segio, el vampiro que había llamado a Simon por teléfono. Era bajito, con el aspecto de un chico de catorce años, quizá menos, pero ancho como un armario, y fuerte como un toro enfurecido. El pelo rojo le brillaba por el polvo de plata enredado en los mechones.

Una vez los tres vampiros hubieron ocupado sus posiciones, Sergio corrió hacia la puerta norte para revisarla. Hacía rato que no había actividad por esa zona. Se acercó a los listones de las puertas, apoyó la oreja en la madera, y escuchó. No oía nada.

Se hizo a un lado para coger e listón de seguridad, dispuesto a dejarlo caer en su lugar y ponerse a otra cosa, cuando las puertas se desplazaron, y dejaron una fina rendija por la que se coló una mano blanca y, a continuación, una cabeza. Sergio, que se había tensado, preparado para usar el largo y grueso listón de roble para atizar al primer perro que asomara la cabeza, se relajó.

- Simon. _Grazie ad Angelo siete arrivati_ *-suspiró. Luego se volvió, y gritó a todo pulmón: ¡IL LEADER SI E ARRIVATI*!

Algunos gritos respondieron al de Sergio, y cuando éste volvió a mirar a Simon, alzó las cejas.

- ¿Y la caballería? -preguntó.

Simon pateó la puerta para abrirla un poco más, y tras ella aparecieron Clary, Magnus, Alec y Jace, ensangrentados y sudorosos.

Sergio abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Hijos del Ángel? Raziel te ha bendecido con oportunas compañías, Simon Lewis.

Jace se adelantó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que le caía sobre los ojos.

- Nos hemos encargado del problema de contención canina que teníais ahí atrás, de nada -replicó Jace.

-¡Sergio Diotallevi! ¡Muchacho, cuanto tiempo! -exclamó Magnus, apartando a Jace de un codazo, dándole un abrazo al menudo vampiro, lanzándose sobre él con los brazos abiertos. El brujo le palmeó la espalda a Sergio, emocionado, y Simon pensó que la capacidad que tenía Magnus de evadirse por completo de una batalla, incluso en medio de esta, era una capacidad que jamás llegaría a comprender - Te perdí la pista después del incidente de la Toscana, aunque ya veo lo que fue de ti, pequeño -le revolvió el pelo con cariño -. Supongo que encontraste la familia que buscabas.

Sergio parecía algo incómodo. Estaba contento de ver a Magnus, eso era evidente, pero Simon supuso que nunca se había encontrado con nadie que supiera realmente la edad que tenía. Y Magnus era mucho más viejo, claro. Supuso que, de haber podido, Sergió se habría ruborizado.

- Creía que ya no estarías en activo -respondió el vampiro que, finalmente, devolvió el abrazo al brujo.

Magnus se apartó, ofendido.

- ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?

Sergio se pasó una mano por la nuca, justo cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió la caverna, y varios vampiros gritaban. Se escuchó un fuerte aullido, y una avalancha peluda irrumpió en la sala.

- Mejor dejamos esto para luego. Tenemos problemas -dijo Simon, lanzándose al ataque sacando las pistolas del pantalón y amartillándolas.

- Unos problemas que parecen Chewbacca, por lo que parece -apuntó Clary.

- No sé quien es Chewbacca, pero debe de tener un serio problema capilar si se parece a esos de ahí.

* * *

Los lobos llegaban de todas partes, y sus grandes cuerpos peludos se encontraban a cada paso que dabas. Los fétidos alientos de sus respiraciones comenzaban a inundar el aire, y justo cuando pensaban que ya no podían caber más licántropos en la sala, Simon, a lo lejos, que sujetaba con los pulgares las fauces abiertas de uno de los hijos de la luna que trataba de morderle la cara, gritó:

- ¡AHORA!

Se escuchó el rechinar de unos engranajes, y de golpe, como la nube de langostas de las siete plagas de Egipto enviadas por Dios hacía tanto tiempo, unos grandes nubarrones de polvo plateado estallaron en el techo, y comenzaron a descender como rocío, lentamente, sobre vampiros, nefilims y licántropos por igual. Hubo un tenso momento de quietud en la caverna, hasta que se escucharon los primeros aullidos de dolor de los lobos, cuyas pieles se quemaban al contacto con el polvo de plata que Simon había mandado esconder en los respiraderos.

Aprovechando la confusión, Simon sacó la misericordia que tenía escondida en el cinturón, y lo clavó de un solo golpe en el corazón. El gran perro se desplomó sobre él, como un peso muerto, y Simon se lo sacó de encima de un empujón. Miró como la transformación se llevaba a cabo, y comprobó, enfurecido, que no se trataba de Demetri.

Se volvió cuando oyó las pezuñas de otro lobo, este cobrizo, de grandes ojos castaños y mechones color arena (**NA:/ si, quería meter a Jacob B en la pelea *risa maligna a lo Cruela de Vil***) que corría hacia él a toda velocidad, sacudiéndose como si acabara de salir de darse un baño en la playa. Simon saltó, y se subió al lomo del licántropo. Se agarró a la pelambrera que tenía tras el cuello, y le dio un tirón. El lobo clavó las patas traseras en el suelo y se sacudió como un toro enfurecido. Simon no había hecho jamás equitación, pero llevar un caballo y un perro gigante no podía ser muy distinto. Clavo los talones en su costillar, y le obligó a correr hacia el frente, con toda la intención de embestir a una gran loba blanca que corría hacia Alec para atacarle por la espalda. Un poco más atrás, Simon vio como Sergio y Magnus luchaba espalda con espalda, el vampiro dando fuertes patadas de karate, y Magnus disparando chispas azules y largos rayos blancos que abrían boquetes humeantes en los pechos de los lobos.

El vampiro miró al frente de nuevo, y flexionó las piernas. En cuanto vio que a los lobos les faltaban menos de tres centímetros para colisionar, saltó, dando una voltereta en el aire, y aterrizó disparando a otro en la nuca.

Después de asegurarse de que dejaba al chico Ligthwood con un perímetro de lucha decente, trepó por una de las columnas, y espió desde las alturas, buscando al gran lobo negro de ojos rojos. Había miles de pelajes distintos, pero era incapaz de encontrarle.

- ¡DEMETRI! ¡BASTARDO DE CUATRO PATAS! ¡SAL, COBARDE! - gritó. Le parecía demasiado sospechoso que el líder no hubiera acudido a la batalla, sobre todo siendo una de la que tenía tantas ganas.

Un lobo aulló cerca de la puerta sur, y Simon volvió la cabeza como un resorte en aquella dirección. Jace defendía su posición de tres lobos. Dos morenos, y uno negro, inmenso. Un lobo que había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente desde el suelo. Enseñó los colmillos, y se pasó la lengua por el morro. Sonreía.

Simon no se lo pensó. Se impulsó en esa dirección, tratando de mantener el rumbo. Sacó dos cuchillos de las fundas del pantalón, y los apretó contra los antebrazos. Giró en el aire para quedar con los pies por delante, y aterrizó en medio de los tres lobos, levantando una nube plateada de la plata que ya se había posado en el suelo.

Escuchó el desagradable sonido de la carne de los lobos al hervir bajo el polvillo, y se estremeció, recordando la vez que se había quemado la mano con la estrella de Devid que su madre había puesto en el picaporte de la puerta de su casa, tantos años atrás.

Despegó los cuchillos de los antebrazos, y dio varios cortes rápidos y certeros en los puntos críticos de las defensas de los lobos. Estaba desclavando uno de los cuchillos de la cabeza de uno de ellos cuando Demetri se abalanzó sobre él.

* * *

*** ¡Mierda! ¡Defended esta zona! ¡Vamos, vamos, chicas!**

*** Gracias al Ángel que has llegado**

*** ¡EL LIDER HA LLEGADO!**

**Vale, se que es corto, pero me daba penita tardar tanto. Menos da una piedra.**

**Espero que para dentro de poco tenga la otra mitad.**

**Perdón por la tardanza!**

**MHG**

**PD: si hay alguien de los que leen esta historia que sabe italiano/a, o es italiano/a, me haría un enorme, pero realmente ENORME favor si se pusiera en contacto conmigo por PM para futuras traducciones. Nuestros amigos van a pasar un tiempo en Italia, y mis conocimientos del idioma son malos y limitados. Gracias mil :)**

**Repito el adelanto del Aviso:**

"Lucie se arrodilló, con las piernas flojas de golpe, y las manos temblorosas.

- No puedes morirte, no puedes...-balbució. Los dedos de movían como mariposas indecisas, revoloteando sobre el pecho sangrante plagado de cortes superficiales y cicatrices varias. El gran agujero que atravesaba el abdomen de X sacaba sangre con cada inspiración, una sangre negra, espesa y caliente, que dejaba un olor ferroso y salado. (...) Ninguna runa podía curar semejante herida.

A penas era consciente de que había otros a su alrededor. Una mano blanca se posó sobre su hombro, una mano que en otras ocasiones le había proporcionado cierto consuelo, y a cuyo tacto habría respondido de no ser por lo terrible de la situación. Estaba como fuera de su cuerpo. Nada de lo que pasaba junto a ella era relevante. Alzó la mirada, suplicante, y acertó a ver entre la película de lágrimas sin derramar que le cubría los ojos, que su madre también estaba de rodillas, al otro lado de X, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza. Aún tenía las mejillas arreboladas por la pelea, y el rostro y el pelo cubiertos de polvo plateado. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Lucie vio en ellos algo que desearía no haber visto jamás: la rendición. No había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Un sollozo le subió por la garganta, pero lo reprimió.

(...)

- Apartaos todos. Este es mi trabajo -anunció una seria voz tras ellos. Magnus miró a Lucie fijamente, como indicándole que se hiciera a un lado para dejarle trabajar -. Ésta puede ser su última oportunidad de vivir, y la mía de salvarle. Así que, si os hacéis a un lado, tal vez pueda traerle al mundo de los vivos otra vez.

- ¿Ya me das por muerto... brujo?"

**PD 2: ¿Aún creéis que Jace es el que va a morir?**

**(ATENCIÓN, MICRO ADELANTO) **

" - Mírame. Tú... solo mírame, y por el Ángel, no cierres los ojos, ¿vale? Magnus llegará pronto, y arreglará esto... -balbució.

(...)

- Lo siento, Lucie -murmuró él, con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

- ¿Por qué?

Lucie estaba confusa. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Estar mur...? No. No iba ni a pensarlo. Daba malfario.

(...)

La mirada comenzó a desviársele, como si los ojos le rodaran hacia dentro de las cuencas. Las venas se le marcaban de forma macabra en las sienes y la mandíbula, como enredaderas azules que lo asfixiaban.

- Creo... que no podré cumplir... mi promesa."

**¿Ahora quién creéis que se muere? En el mundo de Mira nada es lo que parece... Os sugiero una segunda lectura profunda y pausada del capítulo 13.**

**MUAJAJJAJ.**


End file.
